Pretty Cure - Futari wa Best Match!
by Misaka 20.001
Summary: Hana Nono is a second-year middle school student who are late for her first day of school, she cuts her bangs in a hurry, causing her hair to look like a mess! But her day got better when she met her new homeroom teacher, The handsome and brilliant physic teacher Sento Kiryu! How will Nono Hana's adventure as Pretty Cure changed with Kamen Rider added on the mix?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Living in the new world while everyone didn't know about them was hurt. Banjou Ryuuga probably too dumb to live at times, but Sento knows that looking at his black-haired look-alike walking with his now-living girlfriend is hurting his heart.

Sento may say that as long as those two together, they will be okay. But their memories of Nascita was hurting them, so the two of them decided to move on. They remember the good memories in the old world, a world where mars alien named Evolt wrecking havoc, changing their life. But only Banjou and Sento remember the old world.

They met their dead friends, once. The self-proclaimed Kazumin was happy with his three stooges, and Gentoku did his best for Japan. They met, they didn't remember who are they (Except mistaking Sento for Taro Satou).

So they moved to other city called Hagukumi City. It was a nice place, no one probably remember them and a right place to start a new life.

"Well, It's time to begin our experiment?" Sentou looked at Banjou.

Banjou smiled brightly and then opened their new home, new life. This will be interesting. 

* * *

[L'Avenir Academy , early morning with Nono Hana]

Nono Hana, 14 years old, a pink haired girl with so much energy. But no matter how much energy she currently has, she is still late anyway. It wasn't that Hana regretted helping that grandma, but she hoped that her day starts better. The girl can't grow her bang that quickly after all. Opened the door to her class, her eyes met a confident man with a white lab coat.

"You are Nono Hana I presume?"

Nono Hana suddenly feels weak. The teacher was handsome, he looks like a singer she barely remembers. But no doubt the teacher wouldn't out of place playing a band. But here he is, becoming a young teacher.

"Eh, Ah, yes."

Is this love? Hana laughed in her heart. No way! Nay, Nein!

"Something happened in your way to school?" The teacher asked.

"Ah, I helped a grandma carrying her stuff," Hana answered.

"Well, you did a good job to keep peace and love in this country," the teacher smiled brightly, "Now, class, thankfully our stars today finally arrive. I start to think I need to create a teleportation device to pick you up."

The classes laughed at his joke, but Hana felt that this teacher probably can do it if he wanted to.

"Now, introduce yourself, please?"

"Ah, My name is Nono Hana," Hana started. The girl took a deep breath and gathered her energy again, "My name is Nono Hana. My dream is to be a super cool adult-like lady!" She declared.

The classes laughed again, but looking at the teacher, he just smiled warmly.

"That was a good dream. Of course, I don't know what super cool adult lady you will be in the future. But your dream wasn't math or physics, and I only know things about them," The teacher patted her head, "You still have time to think what kind of adult you want to be or maybe you will grow into them without realising them."

These sentence was inspiring, Hana smiled brightly and nodded.

"Ah, Teacher, I don't know your name yet," Hana asked.

"Me? I am..."

"...the handsome and brilliant physic teacher Sento Kiryu!" The classes suddenly answered.

"You guys didn't even let me finish my catchphrase!" The teacher feigned anger, but the classes laughed. This time, Hana was also laughing.

Hopefully, today will be better.

 **Prolog End**

* * *

The crossover between Kamen Rider Build and Huggto Precure started! Now, since it takes place in the new world, the only Kamen Rider involved in this fanfiction is only Banjou Ryuuga and Kiryuu Sentou since everyone else forgot about the old world. I probably won't include other Kamen Rider since this fanfic will focus on Precure side. I also ignored Zi-O's that are currently airing because I have no idea how it will fit the continuity. So let's just say: This new world completely cut off from Kamen Rider universe.

However, I may use the Sclash Driver with a different user. Who knows! Sentou is the handsome and brilliant physicist after all! He probably can recreate several devices.

Now, talking about the device, The full bottles is probably unusable because it disappeared and used as a material for the new world along with Evolt's energy. So the only usable form for Sento and Banjou are : Golden Rabbit Fullbottle (It was modified with Sentou's personal Hazard level), Dragon Fullbottle (Same reason), Sparkling Fullbottle, FullFull RabbitTank Bottle alongside the Hazard Trigger, Great Dragon Fullbottle (Again, Banjou's personal FB) and Burned Bottle with Magma fist. You may protest, it doesn't make sense because of this and that (mostly because all Fullbottles and Lostbottles should lose their power without Pandora Boxes), but I will ignore that for now because I think I have a good plan for this. I hope? I am not sure yet. So any opinion is welcome actually.

Now, let's hope I can continue this.

See ya~

* * *

Editing notes : Hurray! my premium account is activated!

03/10/2018


	2. Chapter 001

**Chapter 001**

 **What Kind Of Lame Power Is Heart Anyway?**

* * *

[L'Avenir Academy - outside teacher's room, evening, with Nono Hana]

"Such a failure in the first day," Nono Hana cursed.

To think that she got punished on the first day, her day started very bad. But looking again, the pink haired girl start thought that maybe the day will get better. For example, Kiryuu-sensei actually kind enough to give her light punishment, just scolding and a warning to woke up earlier. Of course, his babbling was full of thing 14 years old girl can understand, but Hana will be sure to never get late again.

Also, she met a 'shining' individual. Hana wondered if she can befriend them. For example, the blond haired girl who was walking in the corridor toward her. She was pretty, tall and slender. Hana somewhat envious and unconsciously covered her bangs. But the blond-haired girl gave a smile...or maybe laugh?

"Homare~" suddenly Kiryuu-sensei walking out of the door, "I see you enjoyed the sun again."

"I am sorry!" Lazily, the blond haired girl answered.

"I really hope you hear my warning as much as you hearing my lesson!" Kiryuu protested.

"Well, sensei, Your warning wasn't as interesting as your lesson," Homare answered while walking away.

Sighing, Hana walked out of the building and hoping to take a breather. It was that time when she heard baby's voice. It was loud, it was mysterious, it was magical. She tries to follow that voice, hoping and worrying about what happened to the baby? Maybe a teacher brought a baby?

She walked upstairs and then reach a garden in the top of the building, but instead of a baby, she found two girls. The blond girl from before and the blue haired girl from her classes. She caught a glimpse of a bright comet in the sky, but before her mind processing what she sees, the blue haired girl greeted.

"Hana-san, I have been looking for you, you know," she said, "I wanted to show you around a school."

"Really? Thanks!" Hana answered energetically.

"I am Yakushiji Saaya, Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Hana answered.

"By the way, those bangs look good," Kagayaki Homare from afar said with a smile, "It actually suits you."

There was no malicious intent in those words. It wasn't insulting, and the blond haired girl said in a friendly manner. Those smile was smile after all, not laugh. Hana smiled brightly and glad that those two people she met were kind to her. Even if she is late, she still has a good impression after all.

* * *

[L'Avenir Academy - inside Teacher's room, with Kiryuu Sento]

Kiryuu Sento feels something wrong. Along with Banjou Ryuuga, he made the new world without Pandora Box, without Evolt, but he found out that most of his gear, all of them who run with Pandora's energies, actually still can be used. But he didn't need them. Nowadays, he brings the Build Driver as a memento that the world where he got families exists. A proof that the old world wasn't dreamed.

But in school, while teaching physic to the third years, he hears baby's voice. Sento remembered none of the teachers has a baby. He put that voice in his back of mind. Probably just too tired. Third-year students are a bit of a challenge to teach.

Kiryuu Sento soon will regret his decision to ignore the baby voice from the sky.

* * *

[L'Avenir Academy - in the middle of Class, Nono Hana]

Fortunately, Hana's second day of school is started better. She isn't late, she met Kiryuu-sensei longer, and she speaks to her new classmates. Hana got a new friend!

But Hana was concerned with the baby that fall from the sky last night. It wasn't a dream, right? Hana remembers a Baby landed on her face along with a talking mouse (the mouse insisted he isn't a mouse).

She draws the baby and the mouse in her notebooks. Hana remembered their appearance, and they were apparently real. But the moment Hana distracted, both of them disappeared.

"Nono-kun," a voice suddenly appeared, and Hana jumped from her seat. It was Kiryuu-sensei with an annoyed face, "I know you want to be a cool adult lady, but don't you think thinking about the baby is too soon?"

"Se..se..seeensei! what are you talking about to a girl!" Hana protested with a red face.

"Well, you draw a baby," Kiryuu-sensei laughed, "Okay, enough daydreaming. Could you answer the problem in the blackboard?"

Nono Hana started to think Kiryuu sensei enjoyed teasing her too much. She sighed and then walking towards the blackboard, hoping she can make sense what the problem she needs to solve about.

* * *

[L'Avenir Academy's garden - with Nono Hana]

Hana ate her lunch alone. She still concerned about the baby. The little baby was female, and Hana named her Hagu-tan. A delicious sounding name but Hana hoped she won't give a name to any kid soon because she probably will make another delicious-sounding name. Hagu-tan was cute, and Hana was worried, but she was afraid that it was just a dream. She still thinks that it felt real, it wasn't a dream. But without seeing them again, Hana isn't so sure.

"Wanna have lunch together?"

A voice called, and Hana realised that her new friends, Yakushiji, has joined her with her own bento box. Yakushiji's bento looks delicious compared to Hana's, but she didn't mind that too much.

The blue haired girl know that Hana was worried about something, probably she can't fit in? Or maybe she missed her old school? A change can bring many worries after all. So Yakushiji gave her tamagoyaki to Hana. The shorter girl looks surprised, apparently haven't process fully that a tamagoyaki just dropped on to her bento box.

"Your introduction, I admire your dream you know," Yakushiji said, "To try to change yourself. To say that objective clearly, I thought you were cool."

"Ah, thanks," Hana answered with a blush.

Unknown to them, Homare looked at them, admiring both of them from afar and giving a smile.

* * *

[Somewhere in Hagukumi City, a street near L'Avenir Academy - With Harry]

Harry, Spikeham Harry, was pulling his charge. It was ridiculous to see a mouse pulling a box with a baby on it. But thankfully no one sees them.

Also, calling him a mouse probably wasn't a good idea.

His charge, a female baby, was always cheerful. But their condition was in grave danger. Thankfully they manage to escape from Criasu Company. But without Pretty Cure, sooner or later they will get caught again.

"I thought that Hana girl was good enough," Harry muttered.

Hagu-tan, the baby who only can make 'Hagu' noise, suddenly looked at something excitedly. Of course, Harry promptly stopped, and he found a tower with so many 'Asupower'. Probably he can do what he wants to do here?

Unknown to them, far above the tower, a man with blond hair looked at the holographic screen on his hand with an annoyed face.

"I don't like this," the mysterious man said, "School, youth, full of dreams for tomorrow! That just won't do."

The mysterious man was part of Criasu Company, the villain who come from other world chasing after Hagu-tan and Harry. If they can 'seal' this world, they will get a lot of profit. So agent was sent, and here he is, hoping he can found the baby and the legendary Precure.

Oh! Suddenly the mysterious man looked at a male student with an excited smile. He finally found it, the material he needed to 'seal' this world, a 'Togepower'. The meter in his holographic screen piked and he smiled brightly.

 **"Begone, hope for tomorrow!"** He said **"NEGATIVE WAVE!"**

And then darkness covered the school.

Student fall and the air changed. The light dimmed, and dark power appeared around them. Something is wrong, something is missing and back in the teacher's room, Sento can feel them. It not only affecting the teachers, but also the student in the whole school. What happened? Sento couldn't understand.

"This is...the worse," he said.

Someone try to disturb Love and Peace in this world, the world he created for the better future. If someone threatened his world, he needs to find out who it is. This isn't normal and disturbing Kiryuu Sento's life. Kiryuu Sento rises from his chair and then walked out, hoping he somehow know how to detect the source of this foul air.

* * *

[L'Avenir Academy Garden's, with Nono Hana]

A lot of things happened so fast. Hana was currently running with her friends to the safe place. Where? She wasn't actually sure. But Saaya was with her, and if this is actually coming from a storm, they need to be indoor fast. So Hana and Saaya gathered student who is fainted outside to inside the building.

But along the way, a black tornado appeared and then a monster landed. An honest to goodness giant monster that looked like the clock tower in their school. It was black, and she can feel despair spreading from it.

Maybe the source of this foul air was this monster?

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"** it said proudly.

"Let's run!" Saaya said while guiding their friend.

Hana looked at the monster, stunned, but she followed after her friends, her new friends. But she stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Haguu~!"

And there, under the clock tower monster, was Hagu-tan, the baby that landed on her room last night. She is real after all, she is cute, and she is in danger. Hana's body moved on instinct.

"What the heck do you want!" a loud voice can be heard and then the monster stepped on the ground.

Because of that step, a rock suddenly flying towards Hagu-tan and Hana run faster! She didn't reach the baby in time, but fortunately, the big stones only landed in front off them, sending off dust and sand around them.

Hana fall on her bum, and she felt weaker, She didn't feel doing anything, she didn't want to reach her future.

But Hana soon heard Hagu-tan's cry, and she slapped her cheek. She can't surrender here. The baby still have future, Hana still has a future. Her new school life just began, and there is no way she will let the monster stop it.

"Hagu-tan!"

Hana rise, Hana stood and then walked closer towards Hagu-tan.

"Hurray! Hurray! Me!" she said her charm word, a charm that was taught by her mother.

"I hate it when babies cry," a mysterious man landed from the monster head, "GO! stop that cry!"

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

The monster moved and attacked. Its target was the baby, Hagu-tan who crying in the ground. Hana ran, faster than before, hoping to reach and save Hagu-tan. The monster suddenly stopped its attack, apparently too stupid to change its target. But Hana was glad, she manages to reach Hagu-tan. She stood in front of Hagu-tan and hoping the monster will stop its attack.

"Move! this has nothing to do with you!" the mysterious man said.

"Absolutely not!" Hana answered.

"Crush her, Oshimaida!" the mysterious man ordered.

"What are you doing? you are gonna get crushed you know?" Harry asked, apparently didn't understand why a fourteen years old girl without power tried to protect them.

"I have a name!" Hana answered, "It's Hana!"

The Oshimaida Jumped and then ready to crush them. Hana quickly picked up Hagu-tan and Harry and then run, avoiding the big monster who landed on the ground with a tremor.

"If I surrender here, that wasn't the kind of adult I want to become!" Hana said.

And suddenly light surrounded her. Asupower gathered around Hana, enveloped her and cleansing her from the despair, from the bad future that clouded her heart. In turn, her heart overflowed with hope, with power.

"My heart is overflowing!"

A Mirai crystal appeared in front of her chest, and she took them. She knows what to do, she knows how to use this power. She let the body moved and then something unusual happened.

* * *

[L'Avenir Academy Building, third floor with Kiryuu Sento]

Kiryuu Sento found that one of his student in danger. She jumped out of the building, easy feat even from third story building, and then ran toward his student. But suddenly a pink light enveloped that place and the hopelessness he felt before disappeared.

"New kind of energy?" Sento asked, confused, "This is amazing, this is awesome!" he said.

Kiryuu Sento witnessed her newest student, Nono Hana, enveloped by a pink light, transformed. It felt like Rider System he made. The light formed around her, changing her clothes, changing her hair, filling her with power.

sento didn't know what power is that, but that wasn't Pandora's power. It filled with hope, filled with future. And as the costume completed attached to Hana body, Hana took a pose.

" **Embrace the shining future! Supporting everyone!** " Hana said in an energetic voice, " **Cheerful Precure, CURE YELL!** "

She smiled, she gives a determined look, and for a moment Sento remembers his past, his time when he still becomes a hero protecting Love and Peace. A time where she is always supported by Misora, by Master, by Banjou, by Grease and even by the bearded Rogue.

Nono Hana, without a doubt, just become a hero. But can a thirteen years old girl fight for love and peace?

"There is another Mirai Crystal?" The mysterious man shouted, clearly in a panic, "No matter, get her, Oshimaida!"

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

And the clock tower monster attacked. But Hana, no, Cure Yell caught that attack with her hand and then pushed the offence back. The beast was big, giant even! But Cure yell pushed, and pushed, her energy overflowing, her power is enough, and the monster was pushed back.

But without warning, another attack was sent and this time coming from the left side. Cure Yell dodged the attack, but when she landed, another arm attacked the new pretty cure. Cure yell was thrown and fell in front of Hagu-tan.

"Hah, even if you are a Pretty Cure, you are still new after all!" the mysterious man said with a vast, creepy smile, "I can defeat you! I can take your Mirai Crystal! I definitely will get a rise!"

"Heh, New monster, New thread!" suddenly a familiar voice appeared.

Hana looked and found that Kiryuu-sensei walking toward her with a dramatic wind blowing his lab coat. The man holding something in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, "Normal Human can't defeat Oshimaida!"

"Bold of you assuming I am a normal human!" Kiryuu-sensei smiled, "I am not a mere Normal human. I am the handsome and brilliant physic teacher Kiryuu Sento!" He put the thing in his hand on his hip and suddenly a belt appeared, attaching the device on his hip, "And as a teacher, I can't let my student hurt."

"Sensei..." Hana looked at her homeroom teacher, amazed.

Kiryuu-sensei took out a soda bottle, shook them and then opened them and suddenly a sound comes out from them.

 **"RabbitTank Sparkling!"**

Somehow, many difficult equations appeared around him. Hana didn't understand what that is and even how to read them, but she understood only Kiryuu-sensei know what equation is that.

"Now, shall we begin the experiment?" Kiryuu-sensei said and then put the soda bottle on the device on his hip.

Kiryuu-sensei spin the handle on the device's said, and music can be heard from the strange device, along with a weird looking frame, forming some kind of armor.

 **"Are you ready?"** the build driver sounded.

"Henshin!"

And the moment Kiryuu-sensei said that the red and blue spiky armor in the frame slammed into his body.

 **"Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeahhh!"**

"That was one hell of a noisy transformation," Harry commented.

"Haguu!" even Hagu-tan agreed.

"Hey, Hana's transformation also accompanied by background music. In a way, my transformation is better!" Kiryuu argued.

"Sensei, I think this isn't the time," Hana reminded.

And as in time, the Oshimaida attacked again. Hana lifted up Hagu-tan and dodged the attack, but Kiryuu-sensei caught the attack with his hand and then pulled the monster.

"Wow, this one is so soft!" and the moment the monster close enough, Kiryuu-sensei punched the beast. His punch was somehow accompanied by a bubble, a lot of bubbles.

"Haguu!" Haguu-tan commented.

"Cure Yell, NOW!" Harry shouted.

Being pretty cure, she knows what to do and then took out her preheart, the device that transformed her into the pretty cure. The pink haired girl clicked one of the buttons and then swapped her hand above it, in the process sending her asupower into the preheart.

The pink light appeared again and then forming into a heart. The preheart than floating in front of Cure yell and she proceeded to call out her pompom.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! HEART FOR YOU!"** Hana called her attack, and the pink light that gathered around her then shot towards the monster.

The monster looked delighted and then floating towards the sky, "I will quiting~~!" it said and then disappeared.

The dark aura around their school disappeared and the sunshine brighter again. The student probably woke up by now and didn't understand what happened. But Kiryuu Sento sees what happened, and as a scientist, he needs to understand what the heck just happened.

Of course, the mysterious man disappeared while cursing his luck. But the villain wasn't crucial for now. Kiryuu Sento looked at the mouse and the baby.

"Now, can anyone explain what just happened?" Kiryuu asked.

"Ah, I also didn't know," Cure yell answered, "and by the way, how do I change back?"

Harry sighed, "This will be a very looooong explanation," Harry answered.

"Haguu!" Hagu-tan commented.

 **Chapter 01 end**

* * *

Author notes :

Here we are in the first chapter, I know it a bit rushed, and I skipped a lot of things. But I think I didn't need to re-tell all the story of Huggto Precure, I assume the reader already watched them and just tell what is different with Sento as their teacher? And it was glorious! My battle scene probably needs more polishing, and I realised I have bad grammar. I hope to improve them over time.

Now that the first chapter is done, what do you think? What do you think will happen next? A will Harry involve Kiryuu Sento in his search for Mirai Crystal? How will the handsome and brilliant physic teacher Sento Kiryu react to all of this?

Found out in the next chapter!

* * *

Edit in 03/10/2018


	3. Chapter 002

**Chapter 002**

 **Heterosexual Life-Partners**

* * *

[Kiryu Sento's house, doubling as soon-to-be cafe. Sento's Underground Lab]

Kiryuu Sento frowned. In his hand was Tank fullbottles, it was currently empty though. The Full Bottles was lost along with Pandora Boxes, so he made the Tank fullbottles look-alike. But there are no Pandora Boxes, no nebula gasses exist, and so he can't recreate the full bottles. It was weird how his other device that also based on Pandora box such as Sparkling Fullbottles still operational. Of course, this included his mutated Rabbit fullbottles. Kiryuu sighed and then looked at the mouse (Harry, he corrected himself), a baby and one of his student.

They were currently in Sento's house, or to be exact, a soon-to-be-opened cafe called 'naissance'. Banjou insisted they named this cafe 'Amazing Muscle Cafe', but Sento vehemently refused.

"So, the monster is called Oshimaida?" Kiryuu confirmed, "A monster created by Criasu Company from the world you and this baby come from. And now you are here, they also targetted this world too?"

"Well, Our world is already doomed," Harry answered, "And we were the only survivors. The world we come from already has no liveliness, the tomorrow latices power of the hopes of tomorrow. The only remaining Mirai Crystal from my world is now used up after we transferred to this world. Thankfully Hana managed to generated new Mirai Crystal."

Nono Hana, Sento's student, looked at Harry with a blank face. Clearly, this conversation is too complicated for her.

"To put it simply, If Criasu Company gets what they want, all Birthdays, Christmas, and new year. That date to celebrate will cease to exist!" Harry simplifying his explanation.

"Fueh! Mechokku!"

"And then, this baby will remain baby forever, right?" Sento guessed, and Harry nodded at that.

It made sense. By what this mouse saying, the world they come from already has no Birthdays, Christmas and new year. Simply put: time in their world is stopped, sealed. But by coming to this world, they are progressing in this world time. So if that company got the Mirai Crystal in this world, then this world too will be stopped and sealed. Kiryuu sighed. It happened again, but this time the hero wasn't him.

"Just to confirm, you are not part of Criasu Company, right?" Kiryuu asked again, "I am hoping you aren't hiding any information from us when the world is at stake."

The physics teacher was worried. He didn't want to be betrayed again by the person who gives other power to be a hero.

Harry's brow furrowed as he hesitated to answer it. What he should say? Harry was afraid that the man in front of him will hate Harry and deemed him too dangerous. But then, This Kiryuu Sento is smart, and Harry needed help. Maybe its okay to build trust and revealing his past? Then he sighed and looked at Sento eyes, trusting him that the teacher will use his information better.

"I am used to be part of their ranks," Harry started, "I was recruited forcefully," he stopped a bit, "kidnapped maybe the right word. They experimented on me, and I run away from them back when I got a chance. But thanks to that, I can assume this form," and with a puff of smoke, Harry turned into a red-head male.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Kiryuu leaned forward with an excited expression, "How does that work?" clearly Kiryuu's mind was distracted by the new fact, "a mouse can talk already amazing, but to think you can be a human too! this is awesome, this is the best!"

"Stop!" and suddenly a chop landed on the Sento's head.

"Ah, who are you?" Hana asked the other man who just arrived.

The man has red hair like Harry but clearly was dyed. He was tall and slim but have a muscled and toned hand, and he wore a blue jacket with a dragon embroidered.

"He is my assistant, Banjou Ryuuga!" Sento introduced.

"Who is your assistant!" Banjou retorted, "And currently my name is Banjou Ryuuki," he showed the ID he just made with 'Ryuuki' instead of 'Ryuuga', "Ryuuga is the black me."

Sento laughed and slapped his friend's shoulder, "that was a stupid way to introducing your self."

"What do you say!?" Banjou started to get angry, but Sento waved his hand and ignoring his complaint.

"Ignoring this idiot and back to a topic," Sento continued while Banjou still glared, "This baby wasn't normal, too right? The gem in her head is part of her body. is all human in your world have that crystal on his head?"

Sento sees how the Baby received the light from Hana's Mirai crystal and she then giggled, more energetically and then quickly fall asleep until now.

"Well Hagu-tan is special," Harry answered, "But her past was erased along with the destruction of our world. So even I don't know much about her," Harry looked at the baby and then continued, "her mother send us away, and she asks me to guard her. Her mother also asks me to found the pretty cures, a legendary warrior who can stand Criasu Company's might."

"Yes, I will do it!" Hana said with excited glee, "Eh, but Kiryuu-sensei seems to be stronger than me. Can Kiryuu-sensei help too?"

"To be honest, I am not sure," Harry answered, "I never heard a man with armour before, or maybe they are erased to in our world?"

"the term is Kamen Rider," Banjou answered, "I don't know you could still transform, Sento? I thought we already lost all of the Fullbottles."

"You meathead, you didn't even notice my other transformation device?" Sento mocked, "I still have this!" he took out the Sparkling fullbottle, "But Harry, the Oshimaida, the Criasu Company, they are outside context problem for me. I can provide the muscle to help, and as a teacher, I will protect Hana for further harm. But I can't help to defeat that monster. My power is incompatible with that monster, so Until I learned more about your 'Asupower' and can create something to defeat them, I can't help much."

"But Sensei is in my side!" Hana stood, "I can do anything, I can be anything!"

"There are still three more preheart, so you will not be alone," Harry continued, "It takes four pretty cures to defeat the Criasu Company."

"Eeeh! But I want to be alone!" Hana said, "I can protect Hagu-tan alone. Besides, isn't lone ranger cool? I will stand out."

And then two chops landed on Hana's head.

"idiot!" Banjou and Sento said in unison. They looked at each other, but then Sento backed up and sat on his chair again.

"You can't do anything alone," Banjo said, "This guy," he pointed at Sento, "He almost fail at anything when I didn't help him. He may be smart, but there always a job when you need more than one person."

"I didn't fail at my job, stupid muscle head!" Sento retorted, "But what he said is true, without him I probably already dead many times. you will need all the help you can get, Hana."

"And being stand out as Hero isn't a good thing, you know," Banjou continued, "Heck, I always hoped I am not stand out when I am saving people lives."

"Impossible for you, duh," Sento said mockingly.

"Eeeeh, why?" Hana asked.

"Well, the first time we become Hero, this guy has a bounty in his head," Sento answered with a laugh.

"Leave it alone, will you!" Banjou retorted.

"Who are you people actually?" Harry asked again.

"Now, we will tell you more about us when you tell more about yourself," Sento answered, "Anyway, Harry, what will you do now?"

"Well, I will find a place to live with Hagu-tan," Harry answered, "There are probably many places with Asupower around here somewhere."

"How about living here?" Sento asked.

"I will be worried for Hagu-tan if you live out there without help," Hana said, "I will offer my place too if I have my own place. But I don't know how my parents will react if I brought a man home."

In the end, Harry gracefully accepts the offer, but unknown to him that at this time, what Sento want was actually an employee for his newly established cafe.[

* * *

[L'Avenir Academy, with Nono Hana]

The next day, Hana still thinking what his teacher said. Apparently, Kiryuu-sensei and his friend, Banjou-san, is it? Presumably, they were a hero in the past. They have experience, and they want to help Hana. But Hana can't recall any of them appearing on the news saving someone or any image on Kiryuu-sensei's armour.

Kamen Rider, Banjou-san said. Maybe Hana can find something about them in Library? So Hana walked towards the Library, but instead of searching for what she wants to know, she got curious with her new friend.

The school library was quite big, and it has a second floor. But The library was the least favourite place of the student, so not many people visited. This made a long blue haired girl stand out while she sat on one of the desks in the library. She draws something on paper. Curious, Hana approached and greeted.

"What are you doing?"

Yakushiji Saaya was surprised, but as befitting of an elegant lady, she quickly controlled herself and answered.

"The school newspaper. I publish it every month, but no one seems to read them."

Hana reading them and found the newspaper actually a bit boring. There is news about the latest school achievement. Some club winning a championship, etc.

"Maybe I will write something about Pretty Cures and Kamen Rider?"

"I think that superb!" Hana said excitedly, her voice raised, "I think that cool!" she stood and waving her hand like a cheerleader, "Pretty cure and Kamen Rider..."

"Quiet over there!" A chop landed on Hana's head, and both of them looked at the man who did the chop, surprised, "This is the library you know, not Gym."

"Ah, Kiryuu-sensei," Yashakuji greeted, "Good morning."

"Morning," Kiryuu greeted back, "But I think Hana is right. You should write more exciting stuff like that. I am sure currently everyone wants to know about them."

"By the way, is Kamen Rider famous?" Hana asked.

"He appeared a years ago, sometime helped police caught a dangerous criminal and solving problem," Yashakuji answered, "I think my father was helped by him once. But If I remember, the Kamen Rider who appears with pretty cure have different armour than the one usually helped Hagukumi's people."

"Maybe there is a new Kamen rider?" Kiryuu offered.

"How about I draw an illustration for them?" Hana asked, "A pretty cure and new Kamen rider in Hagukumi! the student will be excited!"

"Ah, you can?" Yashakuji asked.

"Of course, leave them to me!" and then Hana started to draw.

Both Kiryuu-sensei and Yashakuji was interested, looking at Hana's drawing, it was actually good, and when Hana finished, both of them praised Hana. Hana, with a bright smile, was looking forward to the newspaper.

* * *

[Kiryuu Sento's house, above ground, soon-to-be cafe with Banjou and Harry]

Two men are fussing over a baby. When Sento got home, he found out that Harry and Banjou panic fussing over Hagu-tan. She was crying, asking for something, and both of them didn't know what to do.

"Is there a problem?" Sento asked.

"Ah, the baby has been crying for a while," Banjou answered.

"We checked her diapers, but it was okay," Harry added.

"Probably he hated your idiocy?" Sento offered.

Banjou starts to explode, but before he can say anything, A blue haired girl rushed and took the baby from Banjou.

"I think she is hungry," the girl said.

"Ah, okay!" Harry, in panic, began to take out his baby equipment, "But I don't know how to..."

"When we don't know, let's find out," the girl said.

Banjou stepped back and looked at Harry, Hana, and the blue-haired girl took care of the baby. She was indeed hungry and with instruction from the internet, start to make warm milk.

"Who is that girl?" Banjou asked Sento.

"My student," Sento answered, "When she said she needs to finish her newspaper at home, Hana asked me if its okay to do it in our cafe."

"Do you think she can help us?" Banjou asked, "I think we also need part-timer."

"I think the school didn't prohibit them," Sento answered, "But you need to check on her yourself. The cafe was your idea after all."

While the two friends chatted, the milk was finished and Hagu-tan happily drinking the milk made by Yakushiji. Hana, who Carrying Hagu-tan then asked.

"You didn't seem too surprised with Hagu-tan?"

Yakushiji looked at the room, a three young adult male and a middle school age girl. There is no sight of the mother, and in second thought, the situation was weird. But Yashakuji remembered a particular accident and then told them to Hana, a time where she felt the time stopped and hear the sound of a baby, the same thing that Hana remembered also happened to her.

Is that the sign of Hagu-tan and Harry coming to this world?

"Maybe when Harry coming to this world, the 'seal' leaked to our world?" Sento whispered and then looked at Harry, but Harry shrugged his shoulder, signing that he didn't know such a thing happened.

"I don't understand why, but the baby's voice also always appeared when Nono-san is present," Yashakuji added.

Hagu-tan smiled, wailed and then Yakushiji took her over from Hana. Maybe, just maybe, the two of them was fated for something? No, there are actually three of them. Hana remembered that Homare Kagayaki also presents in the rooftop garden.

"Well, I guess Sensei was right," Hana said while looking at Yashakuji who took care of Hagu-tan, "Yakushiji-san is amazing. You are attentive, and you know a lot. I am neither of those two things, and I probably would be helped a lot by you."

"The things you are not capable, You are more than capable. The reverse also true," Yakushiji answered, "Nono-san also can do something that I can't do. Don't you remember about your drawing? I can't draw as good as you, and I don't know what kind of newspaper exciting to read."

"Of course, you are my student," Sento said proudly, "If you changed the 'I' into 'we', you will be capable a lot of more amazing thing."

"I guess, Kiryuu-sensei was right," Hana nodded again, "Yakushiji-san, no, Saaya-chan, would you be my friend? being kind to people take courage, and I want to have a friend like you."

"No way, you are overestimating myself," Yakushiji seems to be embarrassed, but Kiryuu patted her head.

"It has been a long time you underestimated your self, Saaya," Kiryuu said, "Now, Hana is praising you and what she said was true. Why not receive her friendship and proud of your courage and kindness?"

Without them realising, Hagu-tan has emptied her bottle of milk, and then Saaya patted Hagu-tan's back. The people present smiled at them. A friendship was born and Banjou, being the manliness man of man, looked at the girl weirdly.

"What the heck happened here?" Banjou asked, "Why is there background music come from somewhere?"

"Oh, that was my phone," Kiryuu took out the phone that played the background music, "Isn't that awesome? Isn't the friendship of those two girls amazing? As expected of my student."

Banjou still didn't understand what just happened while Harry excitedly decided that Yakushiji, no, Saaya, was a perfect candidate for Pretty Cures.

* * *

[Construction Side, Somewhere in Hagukumi City with Criasu Company Agent]

 **"NEGATIVE WAVE!"** A Criasu Company agent with tanned skin and blond hair stand on the construction side, gathering Toge power and then forming them into a monster, " **COME ON OUT!** " he danced, " **OSHIMAIDA!** "

Thus, the Oshimaida born.

The togepower spread and darkness enveloped and even from afar, Banjou, Sento, Harry, and Hana can feel the darkness. Hagu-tan frowned and fussing, it appears that the baby also can feel an evil power and it made her moody.

The construction site wasn't too far, and they reached the place where Oshimaida appeared quickly.

"It's bad! The Togepower is spreading!" Harry said.

Hagu-tan was now not only crying, but the gem on her head was beeping red.

"Togepower?"

Hana or Harry didn't realise that Saaya was following them, looking at the monster, the Oshimaida, and start to panic too.

"What is that monster?"

"I will take care of the monster, please protect Hagu-tan," Hana said and hurriedly rushed towards the monster.

"Don't do it! It is dangerous!?" Saaya shouted.

"Don't worry," Kiryuu patted her head and then following her pink haired student, "Now, shall we start the experiment?" Sento said.

Both Sento and Hana took out their respective transformation device. Hana then put the Mirai Crystal to the Preheart and changed its form from oval-shaped to heart-shaped. Sento followed by placing the Build Driver on his hip and then opened the sparkling fullbottles, then putting the full bottle on the belt and then spinning a handle in Build Driver.

 **"RabbitTank Sparkling!** **Are you ready?** **"**

 **"MY HEART, LET IT SHINE!" / "HENSHIN!"**

Hana shook her Preheart

A light enveloped both of them, so bright that their transformation was masked. Hana can feel her clothes changed into Pretty Cures costume one by one, but for the one who looked, the transformation was as instant as Sento's armour slammed into him and forming spiky blue and red Kamen rider armour.

 **Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeahhh!**

" **Embracing the shining future!** " Hana began, " **Supporting everyone, Cure of liveliness, Cure Yell!** "

" **To Build peace and love in the world, Kamen Rider Build!** " Sento added.

"Oh, he transformed again, it has been a long time," Banjou said, "The heck with that sentence?"

Saaya looked at the two heroes, surprised that the two people who helped the school yesterday were actually close to her.

The two heroes rushed and then punched the Oshimaida together. The Oshimaida was stepped back, but the Criasu Company staff didn't look bothered.

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

"Take her Mirai Crystal and give them a lesson!" The man said, "We will prove it we can't be taken down easily like last time!"

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

And as he said, The Oshimaida punched back. Cure Yell didn't manage to dodged and caught the punch, but Kamen Rider Build avoided the attack and then rushing and knocking back, sadly, the blow didn't hit with the Oshimaida stepped back and then extended his arm so long, the Oshimaida itself was unreachable.

"Your strength means nothing if you can't hit me!" the staff proudly said.

"Damn, if only I have hawk full bottle," Kamen Rider Build cursed.

Then the arm shortened, falling its body to the two heroes. Both Build and Yell blocked the attack, but the longer he holds them, the sooner they will be crushed under the Oshimaida's weight.

Looked at them, Saaya was stunned. She wants to help, but what a mere girl can do to help? Then she remembered Kiryuu-sensei and Hana's word. Hana-chan looked at Saaya as an amazing girl, and this wasn't overestimating her. What Hana said was, and she can help.

"You want to help, right?" Banjou said, "Kiryuu said it, right? that if you change 'I' to 'we', you will be capable a lot of more amazing thing."

And then Light enveloped Hagu-tan and Saaya.

"You were right, Banjou-san," Saaya agreed, "I, no, We can do anything!"

The light got brighter, and then a blue Mirai Crystal appeared from Saaya's heart.

"A Mirai Crystal is born!" Harry said, "Now, you too can be a precure!" he continued while giving Saaya the second preheart.

Back in the battle, Both Build and Yell finally managed to throw the Oshimaida off and then kicking it together. Yell then directed her attention to Saaya and took out her pompom.

"Saaya-chan, you can do it!" Hana said.

"Banjou, show her what a hero can do," Sento added.

"Yes!" both Banjou and Saaya answered together. They looked at each other and then nodded.

Banjou took out his own build driver and then a mini dragon flying above him. He caught the dragon and inserted his great dragon fullbottles.

 **KAKUSEI! GREAT CROSS DRAGON!**

followed that, Saaya put her Mirai Crystal and then changed her preheart into heart form.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **"HENSHIN!" / "MY HEART! LET IT SHINE!"**

The light enveloped them. Saaya's clothes were turned into a particle of light and then changed into a Pretty blue dress while her hair got longer and now have a lighter shade of colour. Banjou meanwhile got a red and blue armour around his body with dragon motives around his armour.

 **Wake up Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah!**

The two of them strike a pose.

" **Embracing the shining future!** " Saaya said, " **Healing everyone, Cure of wisdom, Cure Ange!** "

"What should I say? Ah, **Kamen Rider Great Cross Z! I feel unbeatable at this moment!** " Banjou followed awkwardly.

Sento facepalmed.

And then the Kamen Rider and the Pretty Cures attacked.

 **OSHIMAIDA!**

The Oshimaida took out a large steel pillar and then throw them at the heroes. Banjou, spinning the build driver's handle, gathered the power in his fist and then punched the steel pillar back at the Oshimaida.

The Oshida extend its arm again and then stood at its arm, unapproachable by any attack from below its.

"Aim at its feet!" Saaya, no, Cure Ange ordered.

"Good plan!" Build praised.

The Rider both spinning their Build Driver's handle.

 **SPARKLING FINISH! / GREAT DRAGONIC FINISH!**

...and then rider kicked its extended arms. The Oshimaida's arm was broken, and it falls to the ground, creating tremor. But it didn't give up and attacked the Cures.

Ange swapped clicked a button on the Preheart and then gathered her asupower.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart FEATHER!"**

and then blue coloured heart shaped-energy launched at the Oshimaida, stopped its attack like a barrier.

Hana followed suit and clicked the button on her own preheart. Summoning her pompom, she gathered the asupower on her heart.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! heart FOR YOU!"** Hana called her attack and the pink light that gathered around her shot towards the Oshimaida.

The monster looked delighted and then floating towards the sky, "I will quiting~~!" it said and then disappeared.

Hana smiled towards Saaya as the sky turned brighter. Of course, the agent of Criasu Company fleed again, but they ignored him.

"I will repeat the offer, Saaya-chan," Hana said, "Saaya-chan, would you be my friend? being kind to people take courage, and I want to have a friend like you and then together, let's fight as Pretty Cure."

Saaya smiled and answered, "Yes,"

* * *

An: if there are things I am terrible at, it was consistency. You may notice the last chapter have almost no belt announcement, and I just added them in this chapter. Although, some of them probably inaccurate. I can't remember what the belt say precisely or what is the Rider's catchphrase, so I will need to look it up by watching the Kamen Rider Build series again.

Anyway, Thanks a lot for Kadoya Okami for recommending Grammarly for me. It was still a free version, but hopefully, I can get a premium account this week, so I can make a better sentence and better grammar and improving my English.

I noticed too that Sento's role is too few and there is almost no difference between Huggto's first episode and my first chapter, so I tried a different method for chapter two. Hopefully, it will change the future chapter a lot since many things are different because the rider exists in this story. Is Banjou will be romantically involved with Saaya? Can't say until we met Homare again. As for why Sparkling form? You get the answer in the first few paragraphs. But I hoped I can get the full bottles again in chapter 4 or 5 somehow. Please look forward to the future chapter.

So, how will Homare become Precure? What kind of help will Sento give next episode? How Criasu Company react with the existence of Kamen Rider? And what catchphrase Banjou will use for his transformation? Why did Banjou want to open a cafe? Will Saaya agreed to work part-time in Banjou's cafe?

let's see in the next chapter~ see ya~~

* * *

EDITED : 03/10/2018


	4. Chapter 003

**CHAPTER 003**

 **FAMILY OF CHOICE**

* * *

[To the Kiryu Sento's house, with Hana]

The weekend has come and Hana happily going to his teacher's home. Despite how easily that sentence can be misinterpreted, Hana didn't actually want to meet his teacher, Kiryuu-sensei. No way! Nay! Nein!. When the pink haired girl reaches the soon-to-be cafe, she also met her new best friends, Yakushiji Saaya. Apparently, both of them want to meet Hagu-tan. Playing with a cute baby is always fun. But when they entered the cafe, they were greeted with cranky Hagu-tan and sleepy Harry.

Thus, their day fussing over bad mood Hagu-tan began.

* * *

[Kiryuu Sento's lab, with Sento]

Sentou looked at the preheart, this one didn't have any holder yet. He borrowed it from Harry and after lengthy debate to not dismantle them, Sentou finally allowed to borrow it. Of course, learning how it ticks and how it works without disassembling them is hard. But a handsome and brilliant physics teacher can do it. He just hoped he got Hana's preheart instead.

The energy, either Asupower he got from Hagu-tan's gem or Togepower he got from Oshimaida, feel familiar somehow. He suspected that this was form pandora energy, but dismissed that theory quickly after reminding himself that Pandora Boxes didn't exist in this world.

Asupower and Togepower was a form of energy. Regardless of how illogical power made out of hope and future is, it still is energy. When Hana purified togepower, it becomes Asupower. When Asupower corrupted, it becomes Togepower. As the law of conservation energy dictates: energy can neither be created nor destroyed; instead, it can only be transformed or transferred from one form to another.

The power Pretty Cure and Criasu company used may feel magical, but it still obeys a physical law, some of them anyway. Sento even didn't have any idea how Criasu Company turned energy into sentient malicious being called Oshimaida.

Looking at the paper, text on the whiteboard and many scribbles in wall and floor, Sentou smiled. It has been a long time since he enjoyed researching something new. For a moment, Sentou missed his old lab and his old crew.

"Senseeeei~."

the lab's door opened, and Nono Hana barged in

"We want to go out, you coming?" she asked.

"Sorry, I have something to do here," Sentou pointed at his room.

"Whoaaa~ what a mess," Hana amazed, "You want me to help cleaning all of this?"

"Not now," Sentou answered, "You say you want to go out, right? I will come to you when I finished this, so bring this."

Sentou gives Hana a necklace. It was colourful and probably fit for thirteen years old girl. Hana looked at the glittering necklace with awestruck face and received them.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just a present. Put your Mirai Crystal there," Sentou answered, "This one is for Yakushiji."

And then Hana's smile become pout.

"Yeeeees~," Hana said with depressed voice and then leave the lab.

Sentou looked at the pink haired girl with a confused face. What just happened? The girl sure can change their mood fast. Shrugged, Sento continued his works.

* * *

[Kiryu Sento's house, soon-to-be cafe, above ground with Nono Hana]

The necklace got prettier when Hana and Saaya put them on their new necklace. But their fun having new accessories was ended when Hagu-tan cranky baby voice heard. Before Hana met his teacher in his labs, Saaya has explained that when a baby is in environments, they aren't accustomed to, babies sometimes feel uneasy and get upset. To remedy this, they opted to have a fun walk. Thankfully Hagu-tan is a magical baby, so Harry produces a specific device called Mirai Pad that can give an idea what the baby thinking, more or less.

"Device from your world sure is amazing," Banjou praised, but sadly, the muscle-brained man didn't understand how to operate them, so it falls to Saaya, the more tech savvy of the bunch, to operate this unknown device.

"I think we should start searching for what made Hagu-tan cranky," Saaya said.

"Harry, you can sleep here," Banjou added, "I will take care of Hagu-tan. You have taught me well how to do that."

"I get more worried now," Harry answered, "But I have no choice," Harry then looked at the girls, "Please, Please, if things got bad and this idiot did something dangerous, call me!"

"ye...yes..." Saaya and Hana answered.

* * *

[Hagukumi City, still with Nono Hana and Co]

They followed the red dot on Mirai Pad with Hagu-tan sat on a Baby carrier who are worn by Banjou. They got into a traditional garden at first, but Hagu-tan was still crying.

"I think she didn't want to go to a specific place," Banjou said.

"Banjou-san, I think you are smarter than Sensei said," Hana said while showing that the red dot moved.

"Eh, really?" Banjou look surprised, "Well, I only know how to fight and even learning how to made coffee is hard work for me," Banjou confessed.

"For now, let's follow the red dots," Saaya suggested.

The next place leads them to Nobinobi-chou's famous roving petting zoo. There were many hugable animals here, and the dot in Mirai pad clearly didn't move again, so the group decided to look around to see what is the red dots.

They entered one of the fenced fields, and Hana picked a guinea pig.

"This kinda looks like Harry," Hana laughed a bit, but Hagu-tan mood didn't get better.

Looking around, they decided to rest in one of the benches surrounding a tank monument. But because Hagu-tan mood still didn't get better, and the little baby began to cry again. Some people looked at Banjou weirdly who try to cheer her up by playing peek-a-boo, but clearly, it didn't work.

"Shut your kid, man," A wild salaryman suddenly appeared, "I am here to enjoy life-sized tank, and yet they decided to put a playground here. Now I can't enjoy this place with peace," he complained.

"Well, It was normal for a baby to crying," Banjou replied, "Do you want to start a fight, old man?"

Banjou released the baby carrier and give them to Hana, but before a fight occurs, suddenly a short blond haired girl standing between them.

"Kagayaki Homare-san," Hana looked at surprise while Hagu-tan cries louder.

"You two are adult, don't you think your behaviour is shameful?" Homare looked at both of them.

"Ah, but I am not the one who..."

"Don't care, but fighting here in front of kids like us, I think you are failed as an example of an adult," Homare continued.

"Ah, Somehow sorry," Banjou feel shame, but the salaryman who started the fight just clicked his tongue and then got away.

"What a stylish outfit! so mature!" Hana praised

"By the way," Homare suddenly looked at Hagu-tan, "So Cute!" and her face changed from serious and frown into an adorable smile.

Hagu-tan enjoyed getting praised and for a while stopped fuzzing over. Banjou took over Hagu-tan again while Homare distracted by Hagu-tan cuteness.

"Eh, you are her father?" Homare asked after she realised that Hagu-tan has moved.

"How do you come into that conclusion?" Banjou asked furiously.

"Well, you have the same nose and mouth," Homare, "Or rather, isn't that obvious? You are the only adult here, you know?"

"Ah, I guess," Banjou didn't have come back for that.

"Such a cute child from scary father," Homare faked her tears.

"Kagayaki-san, why are you in this place?" Saaya asked curiously.

"Well, I often come to this place. I enjoyed petting an adorable animal," Homare answered.

"Such a cute hobby from a girl like you," Banjou smirked, but he got a kick on his feet from Homare after saying that.

"Onee-chan? is that you?" suddenly a voice can be heard, and when looked at the source, Hana found her sister and mother outside the petting zoo, "Eh? A baby? what are you doing with grown-up father?"

* * *

[NobiNobi Tower, still with Nono Hana and Co]

Hagu-tan finally rested and asleep after Hana's mother took over. Turn out the red dots actually indicate Hana's mother. They were surprised that the answer was actually easy: the presence of the mother. Should be apparent when the baby lives with three grown-up men with only one of them actually changing her diapers and making her milk. Regardless of how she comes from another world, Baby still needs mother after all.

They also got new skill from Hana's mother: How to carry a baby. The girls probably can't get this skill until they are grown up more and Banjou apparently clueless if they aren't forced to take care of Hagu-tan.

"But to think you are the father of this child," Hana's mother said.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Banjou asked again.

"Well, you have the same ears and nose, so I thought..."

before Hana's mother continued that sentence, a hand suddenly patted Banjo's head, and Sentou's face appeared from behind.

"Actually, yes, This is his child," Sentou said.

"Sensei? how do you know we are here?" Hana looked in surprise.

"I am a Handsome and Brilliant physics teacher, you know?" Sentou answered as a matter of factly, "you see, madam, this guy still can't believe he has become a father because the mother just put the baby outside of our door. I think he told his girlfriend how he wants to have a family with her but due to circumstances, he is separated from his girlfriend."

"Such a tragic story. I am sorry I have misgivings," Homare shed her tears, but Banjou looked astonished.

"I am sorry, we need to talk a bit," and then Banjou drags Sentou away from the girls.

"Hana, is that your homeroom teacher you talked about?" Hana's mother asked.

"Ah, yes," Hana answered.

"He is unique," Hana's mother added.

"Handsome too," Her sister agreed.

"Little sister-chan," Saaya said, "You shouldn't pinning after Sensei, you know. Your big sister apparently liked him."

"What are you talking about, Saaya-san! I am not!" Hana protested.

"Well, Hana, if you really did like Kiryuu-sensei, you will have many challenges," Homare teased.

"What do you say, Kagayaki-san! I am not!" Hana insisted.

The girls laughed at flustered Hana, but deep down her mother was worried.

* * *

[Still in Nobinobi Tower, but with Banjou and Sento]

Meanwhiles, the supposedly grown-up men, bickering a bit and then pinching each other cheek before agreed that they do need a cover story for the baby from another world and Harry being her father didn't precisely good cover story since none of the city inhabitants knows who he is. The hamster didn't even have paper.

"Well, Hana's mother already concludes that I am her father, so I can't really take that back," Banjou give up, "But, where is her mother anyway? I understand he comes from another world that is doomed. But why is she here with that hamster? that kinda irresponsible don't you think?"

"Stupid, that was insensitive things to say," Sentou scolded, "But I actually also curious."

"I think Harry can answer that," Saaya who approached them with Hana said, "I think sensei and Banjou-san should lower their voice a bit. Thankfully not many people are here. But that was a risky topic to discuss."

"Oh, Harry is here actually," Sentou pointed at his chest pocket and at that the orange hamster appeared.

"My world was once like this, you know, "Harry's voice sounds serious while looking at the city from the Tower's glasses window. He jumped, looked around and then turned into his human form, "Cheerful, a world full of smiles and hope. A world where peace and love are maintained. That is until Criasu Company came and stopped our time. They stole our Asu-power, and everyone's future was gone, all but mine."

"That's awful," Hana commented with a concerned face.

"Why are you even changed to your human form?" Banjou asked curiously.

"How about Hug-tan's mother?" Sentou asked.

"Somehow, Hug-tan and I managed to escape thanks to her mother's Mirai Crystal White," Harry answered, "But it depleted all of the Mirai Crystal White's power. If we can get the power of ten Mirai Crystal to Hug-tan, time will begin moving again."

"Mirai Crystal is...?" Hana asked, "The same as our Mirai Crystal?"

"Does that means you need to find ten girls with so much Asu-power they can turn into Precure?" Sentou asked.

"I am honestly don't know, I am sorry," Harry continued while showing one of blank Preheart from his pocket, "But we only have four Preheart so no more girl can become Precure."

"Well, this world still has future, so we can still look forward to finding them," Sentou said.

"But if we didn't find them, Criasu Company will be unstoppable, and this world will be like mine," Harry added.

"I will not let that happened, Harry," Banjou patted Harry's shoulder, "I didn't have any reason to fight before beside helping Sentou. But now I know the world in danger, I will keep the peace and love of this world."

Sentou nodded and then patted Harry's other shoulder, "And I will guarantee that your world will get their love and peace back too."

The girls looked at the budding friendship from the grown-up men and then smiled. But from far away, darkness gathered, and a monster will raise up.

* * *

[Outside Nobinobi Tower, with our favorite Criasu Company's agent]

 **"TOGE POWER IS DETECTED! GOODBYE, THE HOPE OF THE FUTURE! NEGATIVE WAVE!"**

Togepower gathered around the tank fans salaryman, and the man soon feels weak and felt choked by the darkness. The man looked at the tank, hoping that his favourite piece of a monument, the hope from his young age, the light of his life when his work crushed his bones, helped him.

He remembers kindly that he wants to join JSDF and drive a tank but the future coming and yet he can't get the chance. He ended up as an ordinary salaryman you can find everywhere, and then he got overburdened, have no time to assembling tank model like how he used to when he was younger.

The hope of assembling tank model or driving real tank disappeared from his heart.

 **"REQUISITION! OSHIMAIDAA!"**

and soon that hope become giant Tank Oshimaida.

* * *

[NobiNobi Tower, with Nono Hana and Co]

The Nobinobi Tower is in a panic, people running scared to what appeared outside the tower. A Giant tank monster with hand. It was weird looking, scary and its mere presence distort reality. At the same time, the necklace in Saaya and Hana's neck blinking.

"Uh, Onee-chan, why is that blinking?" Hana's sister asked, but Hana has no time to answer before Sento showed up.

"Madam, I think we need to evacuate," Sento said, "It would be bad if we were trapped here when that monster appeared. You girls, go ahead with Banjou and Hagu-tan. The baby is the first priority."

Hana and Saaya complied and then run along with Banjou who carryed Hagu-tan along with Harry. Sentou wants to make sure that everyone is evacuated before he goes to battle. This tower will be bloody if the monster manages to knock it down. Beside, Sentou believed that Banjou, Hana and Nono can defeat the Oshimaida.

Thankfully Hana's mother and Sister didn't have time to ask where are Hana and her friend goes. Either they believed in Banjou's reliability, or they were also in a panic. But glancing towards Hana's mother, the woman didn't look panic at all. Heck, the physics teacher didn't know what to think about her.

* * *

[Nobinobi Tower's terrace, with Nono hana and Co.]

 **"Mirai Crystal!"**

 **"Kakusei! Great Cross-Z Dragon!"**

The girls and Banjou called their respective transformable device. Hana and Saaya put the Mirai Crystal in their preheart while Banjou put the Dragon Evol Bottle and Great Cross-Z Dragon into his Build Driver. Banjou then spins the Build Driver's handle while Hana and Saaya shake their own Preheart.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **"HENSHIN!" / "MY HEART! LET IT SHINE!"**

The light surrounding the girls, changing their clothes into their Pretty Cure costume while the armour slammed into Banjou's body and formed his Kamen rider suit.

 **Wake up Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah!**

The three of them took a pose and then announced their catchphrase.

" **Embrace your shining future!** " Hana announced, " **Cheer on the world Precure of spirit! Cure yell!** "

" **Embrace your shining future**!" Saaya announced, " **Heal the world! Cure of wisdom, Cure Ange!** "

" **Protecting love and peace of the future!** " Banjou announced, " **Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z!** "

"That belt sure got noisier," Harry commented.

"Said the guy who gives transformation device with background music," Banjou replied.

"Banjou-san, I think we should focus on the monster at this moment," Saaya said.

And then three of them jumped. The Tank Oshimaida shot a huge bullet, and Banjou gets downed by it. He landed on the ground, and the shell soon exploded.

"Banjou-san!" Saaya asked in worry.

"I am fine!" and then a fire surrounding where Banjou fall and the ex-boxer can be seen holding orange knuckle on his hand, "but damn, that hurts!"

A bullet was shot again, and it manages to get Banjou again before he got away. A cloud of smoke was raising so Saaya can't see if he survive that or not.

Saaya landed and then dodge another bullet, but Hana can be seen manage to land a punch the monster away. The Oshimaida was durable though, so it manages to land without a scratch.

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

"Finally you appeared, Pretty Cures, Kamen Rider!" The man who stands above the Oshimaida was the same man in the previous attack. He looked annoyed and angry.

"Why are you doing this?" Hana asked, furious.

"If you want a promotion, you gotta be willing to step over your coworkers. This guy only looking out for number one!"

Cure Yell rushed again and then began to punch the Oshimaida, but it proved difficult when the gun on its head started to spinning very quickly and then hit Hana.

Hana was thrown away but not too far, and soon she noticed the salaryman spreading a lot of Togepower from his body.

"That man is the source of Togepower. If you beat him, the man will be back to normal!" Harry announced.

"It's not just the old man...for all of you, Tomorrow isn't coming!" The Criasu Company's employee said.

" **Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?** " A sound can be heard, and when the dust cleared, Banjou was seen surviving the bullet and holding a knuckle on his hands. He put the knuckle on the Build Driver and then it announced again, " **Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!** "

After a sound finished, suddenly a boiled magma fall on Banjou and several dragon heads rushed trough Banjou body. A new armour emerges after the dried magma dried quickly and crushed down. It was similar to Banjou previous armour, still with dragon motif, but it got orange, red and black all over its body, and several dragon heads can be seen decorating his armour.

"There is no way I will let you stole the future!" Banjou said with a determined voice. A hot magma flowing in his armour and soon a wing then appeared and Banjou fly.

"Ange, grab my hand!"

Cure Ange complied and then she flies together with Banjou. When they reach the monster, Saaya took off her hand from Banjou's and then kicked the Oshimaida from above.

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

The Oshimaida's spinning quickly got stopped, and Hana then punched its gun tank until it bends.

"Hana, Now!" Banjou called.

"For Hug-tan, I have to grow up more and more!" Hana punched the tank Oshimaida again and soon, her punch was filled with colourful Asupower, "To be super cool grown up lady!" The Oshimaida was thrown away, and Hana landed.

Hana then summoned her pompom and then chanted, "Hurray Hurray! Heart For You!" and then the Asupower that gathered around her formed a heart and then shoved the heart-shaped asupower towards the Oshimaida.

The man who summoned the Oshimaida was suddenly panic and then jumped out of Oshimaida. Meanwhile, the Oshimaida looked delighted and then fly away towards the sky, "I will quitting~~" it said and then disappeared.

"Good job, girls!" Sentou suddenly appeared in his bike and then stopped behind Hana.

"Sensei!"

"Now, let me show you my invention!" he took out full bottles from his pocket and put it in the gun-like contraption. Sentou then aimed at the remaining Asupower in the sky, and with one click, the light was absorbed into the gun like.

The gun then sounded "Asupower! Recovered!" and Sentou then took off the fullbottles from its gun.

Banjou, who just landed with Saaya, looked at that full bottles.

"Is that Tank FullBottle?" Banjou asked, surprised.

"Yeps, Asupower-powered Fullbottle!" Banjou smiled brightly, "Isn't it amazing? Isn't it awesome?"

"I don't really understand, but..." Hana looked at his teacher, "Congratulations?"

* * *

[In the Tank Monument Park, with our victim of the week]

The adult salaryman who is the source of Togepower suddenly feels refreshed. He looked at the Tank monument in front of him. He feels nostalgic. Maybe it's time to stimulate his mind? He looked at his wallet and then decided it was enough to buy a cheap tank model. He will assemble a tank model again and then organise his life. Maybe hoping to get into JSDF again.

Or maybe its time to make a model shop? He was sure he can call some people to help. As long as he is close with his beloved tank, he didn't care. There is hope in his heart, and he will look forward to the future.

On the feet of the Nobinobi tower, Homare looked awestruck. He just saw Pretty cure, even though at afar. They jumped high that they almost fly. Homare remembered her dream before her accident, can she still jump and fly like that again?

* * *

[Nono's family house, with confused Banjou]

What happening here?

Banjou looked at Hagu-tan who drank the milk cheerfully. Harry, her supposed guardian, was resting in his head and Hana's entire family looked at him.

"Tha...thanks a lot," Banjou said nervously.

The big man, Hana's father, looked friendly. But he felt the guy can crush him into two despite Banjou being ex-boxer.

"That's healthy appetite," The big man said.

"Thanks for everything, Papa-san," Banjou said, "All of you. I have a lot of new knowledge for taking care Hagu-tan."

"It must be hard raising a baby without woman touch," Hana's mother added while looking at Sentou, "If you need anything, you are welcomed here."

"Eh, ah, yes," Sento also answered nervously, "I will hold onto that promise."

Sentou remembers he has a family, but that memory belonged to Katsuragi Takumi. Looking and feeling actual family feel different, even though they were not their own. Of course, Sentou loved his mother, but due to his amnesia, His past didn't feel real, more like a fragment of Katsuragi's memories.

He missed a family, Sentou thought.

* * *

An: Thank you for your comment, I read them, and that comment is one of my reason I keep writing this. So keep commenting, all right?

Anyway, I noticed that I forgot a lot of things and made a lot of mistakes when writing the Kamen rider side, something that I will edit that mistake when I manage to edit the previous chapter into better grammar, hopefully. But I will address some of them here.

Sparkling have access to all best match weapons, yes. I forgot this! But to be honest, I don't think Sentou need a weapon...yet? Because most Oshimaida can be beaten by Precures with a bare hand. Well, I just simply forgot them, But I will add the need to use a weapon in the future chapter, plus, it will be a good reason for getting Precures original weapon. Thank you for everyone who points this out.

Also, thank you for everyone who pointed out that I got the wrong sentence or incomplete when in Henshin scene. To be honest, matching Kamen Rider's Henshin and Pretty Cure's Henshin is a bit hard because Kamen Rider has more line to write compared to Pretty Cures, but when I find a way, I will edit the previous chapter and stick to it.

I think that what I need to address for now. Can Sentou use the asupower-powered Tank fullbottles? What fullbottles will he get next time? Can Banjou adapt into Hagu-tan father persona? At least in public? What Harry will do now that his canon role hijacked by Banjou?

found out in the next chapter~

see ya~~

* * *

edited : 03/10/2018


	5. Chapter 004

**Chapter 004**

 **There Are No Therapists**

* * *

"Scouting other Precure?" Saaya and Hana looked at their teacher.

Kiryuu Sento, the handsome and genius physics teacher, nodded.

"There are two preheart remaining, so I assume searching two other Precures was one of your objectives," Sento explained, "While we don't know the objectives of the enemy, we can only do what we need to do now."

"Like defeating Oshimaida, right?" Hana jumped up and down excitedly, "It's easy with your help, Sensei!"

"Don't get too excited!" Sento chopped Hana's head, "first, I doubt the Oshimaida will stay weak forever. Second You will need more help than Banjo and me, and since we both have works to do, we can't always help you. and three, the ten Mirai Crystal, we don't have any idea about that yet, and only two are appearing."

"You think this seriously, Sensei," Saaya commented.

"Of course, I doubt you want to keep fighting Oshimaida until high school," Sento answered, "As your teacher, It is my job to give you a peaceful future. For the love and peace of my students."

"Love and peace..." Saaya murmured.

"Ah, then how about Kagayaki Homare-san?" Hana asked, "She is pretty and stylish. I want to be friend with her!"

"Uh... are not we looking for Precure, Hana-chan?" Saaya asked.

"Well, when you become her friend, you become precure, remember?" Sento patted Hana's head, "She is the protagonist of this story, the hero if you will."

"This is not anime, Sensei," Saaya looked at her teacher weirdly.

the bell is suddenly ringing, a sign that the class will be started.

"Well, try to befriend her anyway," Sento said, "She is in our class so it must be easy."

"Wait, she is in our class?" Hana looked shocked.

* * *

"Kiryuu-sensei, can I bother you a bit?" a teacher wearing jersey asked.

"What can I help you with, Teramura-sensei?" Sento looked at the P.E teacher.

"Did Homare-kun already submitted her career plan form?" Teramura-sensei asked.

Sento sighed and then shook his head. Future career plan was a form student must fill, so the teachers knew what career they're aiming for. The form filled by middle schoolers would change eventually though. Not until high school did children understand what they wanted to do with their future. But some rare gems like athletes or prodigies usually already had something in mind. A boy who won national swimming competition may have decided to be pro swimmer, for instance. If a teacher found such students, they would guide them to reach their goal and tried to keep them on track should they ever doubt their choice.

Kagayaki Homare was one of those gems. She was a figure skater who had won competitions in the past. She was a star, but she was injured once and had to stop skating. Teramura-sensei was her primary advisor, determined to urge her to go back on the ice once her injury healed.

"I don't think this is something that you can rush, Teramura-sensei," Kiryuu answered.

"Fine, I will talk to her myself," Teramura-sensei then leave the room, "There is no way I let a rare gem slipped away."

Greed. Pride. For a while, Sento remembered a woman under nebula gas influence. Trying to achieve as much as possible but ended getting used by Evolt. Thankfully in this new world, Yoshiko Tajimi was calmed down, possibly because nebula gas didn't affect her.

Sento sighed, "This will be a mess."

Sento pulled out his cell phone and then made a call. Someone is better in pep talk than the physics teacher.

* * *

Teramura-sensei was calming down. He smoked outside the school and trying to calm his nerve. It has been a long time since the gym teacher took out his cigarette. He can't get angry, and he can't force his student, as a teacher, he knows forcing too much will lead to disaster.

Teramura-sensei remembers when he met Kagayaki Homare, she was already a figure skater at that time, and her parents were boasting at him, and Kagayaki Homare well received such praise and boasted, but then the injury happened. Her parents may know the best that forcing her to be back won't do much, but as a teacher, he knows that if he let Homare not continuing her career, the blond-haired girl won't achieve anything. The trauma was holding her back. He sighed, and his eyes wandered until he found Homare staring at the boys who played basketball.

Deep down, Kagayaki Homare still wants to do what she loves after all. The gym teacher throws off his cigarette, his nerve was already calmed down, and he walked towards Kagayaki Homare.

"Kagayaki..." The P.E teacher called out.

The short-haired girl looked back at her teacher.

"Why don't you at least show your face at practice?" Teramura-sensei continued, "Your leg should be fine by now, right?"

But in the end, Homare walked away from the P.E Teacher. Suddenly his phone ringed and looked at the screen, and it was the young physics teacher.

"Hello," Teramura-sensei said.

"Hello, Teramura-sensei. I can't guarantee that your student will get back to figure skating, but I at least can heal her heart," Kiryuu-sensei suddenly said.

"How are you so confident?" He asked.

"Well, we adult can't do much to heal her heart, but a friend may heal her, right?" Kiryuu-sensei's voice was full of confidence.

Teramura-sensei sighed.

"I am rushing this too much, aren't I?"

"yes, yes you are. Can't be helped though," Kiryuu-sensei agreed.

* * *

"Ooh! Aren't you that brat we met yesterday?" Banjou shouted, acting as if he met the girl in front of him by chance.

"Oh, You are that young father, Banjou-san is it?" Homare approached the strange man.

"Haguuuu~" and in Banjou's chest, Hagu-tan hanging while smiling at Homare.

"Cuuuuute~" Homare's face was melting by cuteness.

"I am going shopping for my shop. You want to come?" Banjou asked.

"You sure?" Homare asked.

"Well, you are Sento's student and Hana's friend," Banjo answered, "There is no way I am shopping while taking care of this baby. So I need your help."

Forced by Hagu-tan cuteness, a moment later Homare was shopping with Banjo.

"Sure," Homare answered.

Banjou is then giving the baby carrying bag to Homare and ask her to ride on the motorcycle. They are riding to Hagukumi Departement stores.

* * *

Hagukumi Departement store as crowded as usual. Various people were buying various things and among them was Saaya, Hana and Harry. Harry was holding the shopping list and buying what Banjou asked to buy.

"I never thought we could buy coffee beans in a department store," Hana laughed.

They were buying the material for various coffee and new silverware. Banjou and Sento were trusting Hana and Saaya for the silverware since their taste better than the grown-up men.

"Well, I just grateful we didn't need to go to another city," Harry said, "How is your progress on recruiting new Precures, Hana?"

"Hm...I know someone who can be Precures, but not sure how to say them," Hana answered, "Kagayaki Homare-san must be fit to be a Precures. But she probably won't believe me if we said we are battling a monster."

"To begin with, can we just ask someone to be Precures?" Saaya asked back, "the way I become one, it as if Hagu-tan chose me to be Precures."

"I am not sure about that actually," Harry answered, "By the way, Is that the girl you say fit to be a Precures?"

They were looking at where Harry is pointing his fingers and see not Only Kagayaki Homare but also Banjou-san. Kagayaki was carrying Hagu-tan with melting face. But they were conversing normally too.

"Should we approach them?" Hana asked, "We can ask Kagayaki-san to be Precures now."

"Um...Sensei said not to," Saaya showed the message she got on her cell phone.

Hana smiled devilishly and then said, "Should we tail them?"

* * *

Homare was pinching and playing with Hagu-tan, she enjoys playing with the baby so much, and Hagu-tan was also always laughing. Banjou just smiled at them while looking at the pairs but let them be.

"I heard from Sentou you are a figure skating?" Banjou asked.

"Even you know about them," Homare sighed.

"Well, I was an ex-boxing athlete," Banjou ruffled Homare's hair with a smile, "But since I can't participate in the tournament anymore, so I often asked how people do in their tournament. For a nostalgia."

"You were right but..." for a moment, Homare hesitated, "Hey, Banjou-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Banjou nodded, "As long as it wasn't school works," he laughed.

"I have a friend. She liked what she did...tennis..." Homare didn't sound sure about that, but keep continuing, "But when we played tennis, she got into an accident and then didn't want to play tennis again. I know in her heart, she wants to play it again. What will you do if you are in her position?"

"Did she unable to play again?" He asked back.

"No," Homare answered in a small voice, "It just she didn't want to play again."

"You know, If I can still participating in a boxing tournament, I will," Banjou said, "I think it normal if someone wants to stop doing what they liked given the situation. An accident can deeply hurt your heart after all."

"But is it alright if she stopped playing?" Homare asked while Hagu-tan is holding one of her fingers. She still played with the baby, but her focus was on banjou.

"But don't you think it was just hurting herself?" Banjou asked back.

"What do you mean?"

"Playing tennis is something important to her, right? It was something she enjoyed, and she loved, right? Even if she denies them, you can't deny your heart. Your heart probably will haunt you 'let's play again!'," Banjou made funny voice at that and laughed a bit.

But despite the joke, Homare seems to think that seriously.

"Your friend probably confused. Why did she stop if she loved playing tennis? why did she can't playing again?" Banjou continued, "It wasn't scared, I think. Just confused."

"Banjou-san, you talk as if it happen to yourself," Homare commented.

"When you are confused, close your eyes and ask your heart. It will guide you," Banjou answered, "I have a similar experience, but in my case, I got a different answer. Your friends answer, your answer, it may be different than mine."

Homare closed her eyes and then an image of the girls, The Precures, jumping in the sky, flashed in her head. She did want to jump like that again regardless of her trauma.

"Haguu?"

Homare opened her eyes again and then looked at Hagu-tan's confused look. She gives a smile as if the weight has been lifted.

"Thank you," Homare said.

* * *

Teramura-sensei was just finished his business and walking home. A cigarette still in hand. Nowadays it hard to stop smoking when he thinks about his students. They have their various issues and helping them without losing composure was hard.

But what in his mind was currently just one, what should he do to help Homare get back at figure skating? He knows he hurt deeply. Once a while, she looked at the basketball club with a sad look. Teramura-sensei even knows when Homare was secretly peeking at her old figure skating place.

Teramura-sensei wants to make Homare fly again. He wants to help and be her wings, after all.

"Oh, wow, hello there Toge-power!"

Suddenly a strange man with tan and blond hair jumped in front of the teacher.

"Who are you?"

"Well, now! Let me enjoy you togepower first," The strange man smiled deviously, **"GOODBYE, HOPE FOR THE FUTURE! NEGATIVE WAVE!"**

Togepower poured out of Teramura-sensei's body, the teacher soon feel weak, choked by darkness. For a moment, he caught the sight of his student, Kagayaki Homare, asking him what happened in a worried face.

"I just want to be your wing," the teacher whispered.

* * *

Kagayaki Homare met with Nono Hana again. The girl who is way shorter than she looked cute when flustered. She and Saaya, the 'angel' of L'Avenir was helping Banjou too. He met a blond man named Harry who become their minder.

When they finished with the shopping, Banjou took a lot of shopping bags and then leave the girls and the baby to Harry.

"I can't bring you all with my motorcycle," Banjou said apologetically.

They walked towards the cafe, hoping that Homare can help them decorating the cafe. The girls said a various story about Banjou-san and Kiryuu-sensei, exciting things like how those two grown-up men can't decorate and suck at cooking.

They reach a bridge where they see Teramura-sensei approached by a strange man.

"Isn't that Criasu Company's people?" Saaya asked in a worried voice.

"Criasu Company?" Homare asked.

"You are right, Saya, let's go there!" Harry said in a worried voice.

 **"GOODBYE, HOPE FOR THE FUTURE! NEGATIVE WAVE!"**

The sky darkens, and Teramura-sensei fainted. Homare runs toward him, worried and before the teacher completely fainted, She can hear a whisper for her teacher.

 **"Requisition: OSHIMAIDA!"** The strange man shouted.

And then a giant monster in the form of hawk wearing jersey landed, and at the same time, Hana's and Saaya's necklace blinked.

"We have to save him," Homare said, "but how?"

"It's okay," Hana said with a determined expression, an expression that Homare first saw, "Saaya-chan, This is a job for a Precure!"

And then light engulfed them.

 **"Mirai Crystal!"** Hana and Saaya called out.

They put the Mirai Crystal in their Preheart and then change its form to heart-shaped. The girl then shook the Preheart.

 **"My Heart! Let It Shine!"**

Their clothes were turned into light and then changed to the Precure Dress. The two of them then took a pose and then exclaim their catchphrase.

 **"Embrace your shining future! Cheer the world!"** Hana said, **"the Precure of Spirit! Cure yell!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future! Heal the world!"** Saaya said, **"the Precure of wisdom, Cure Ange!"**

Homare surprised looked at the two girls she know was Precure.

"So you are here, Precure!" The strange man said, "OSHIMAIDA!"

The Oshimaida flapped its wing, and then the wind blows so hard they almost fell. But the Cures stood valiantly and created a shield out of light in their hand. When the Oshimaida see its attack didn't work, it stopped at it flaps and then launched itself towards the Cures.

The Cures jumped together and then kicked the monster, forcing Oshimaida to land. Cure yell then continued the attack by punching the Oshimaida in the face, too bad the Oshimaida slapped her across the street with its wing. Cure Ange followed by trying to kick its feet, but the Oshimaida flown again and then flapped its wing, this time caught Cure Anges off guard and then forcing her to fall far away.

"Precure!" Harry looked at the girls in panic.

"You know they were Precures?" Homare asked Harry.

"How do you know!" Harry asked back in panic.

Back in the battle, Cure Yell attacked again, running and then launched a punch. But The Oshimaida defended with one wing and then slapped the pink haired girl again with its other wings.

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

Yell and Ange raise again. The Oshimaida flown and then relaunched itself. Ange took out her Preheart and clicked on it.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart Feather!"**

A blue heart-shaped shield appeared in front of Ange, but the hawk monster is instead diving straight at the shield, took a sharp turn and attacked the girls from the left side.

"It as if the Oshimaida can read the Cures moves," Harry commented.

"Haguu!" Hagu-tan said in a worried tone.

"The data was spot on after all!" The Criasu Company's agent said proudly.

"Precure..." Homare worried, "Me too..."

Homare closed her eyes, and she remembered the time when she can jump, how she enjoyed flying between the light, like flying between the stars.

Banjou's voice resonated in her heart, _"When you are confused, close your eyes and ask your heart. It will guide you. Your friends answer, your answer, it may be different than mine."_

So Homare asked her heart, what did she want?

She wants to fly again, and she wants to reach that future. Of course, She is scared, and she didn't want to achieve that future, she didn't want to jump and then fall again. But her heart assures her she won't fall back, her heart said she could fly again.

Her heart overflowing and then a light appeared from her chest, a crystal formed from her heart and it fly, it shines brightly, like her future.

"I want to shine again," Homare said, and she jumped, she jumped as high as she can, to reach the Mirai Crystal. Her heart told her that if she can't achieve that, her future doomed. But suddenly she was scared again, what if she falls? Looked down, she found herself jumped quite high. Will her feet injured again? A gravity embraced Homare again, and she can feel her body falling.

 **"Are you ready?"** a strange voice can be heard and then it followed by a familiar voice she knows well, "Keep jumping!" it was Banjou, smiling at her with confidence, "You already got your answer right?"

Banjou then shouted, **'Henshin'** and an armor slammed into his body.

 **"Wake Up! Get Great Dragon! YEAH!"**

"Hurray! Hurray! Homare-chan! you can do it!" Hana cheered.

Then the armored man jumped, clutched his hand to make a base for Homare to jump. Homare gathered her courage again and nodded. She landed on Banjou's hand and then jumped, jump higher, to reach her future.

And then Homare reach her Mirai Crystal. The crystal shone brightly and

"I won't run again!" Homare declared, "I will follow my heart!"

The blond haired girl landed and beside her, the armored Banjou gave her the Preheart.

"You know what to do right?" Banjou asked Homare nodded.

 **"Mirai crystal!"** She called while placing the Mirai Crystal into the Preheart. She then changes the Preheart's form into heart-shaped and shook it.

 **"My Heart! Let It Shine!"** Homare said, and then light gathering around her, changing her clothes into yellow-colored Precure dress and magically made her hair longer and in ponytails. She then put the Preheart in the couch on her waist and took a pose.

 **"Embrace your shining future! Light up the world!"** Homare said, **"the Precure of Strength! Cure Etoile!"**

Banjou also took a pose and then exclaimed, **"Protecting love and peace of the future! Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z!"**

"Homare-chan! GOOO!" Cure Yeel said excitedly.

Cure Yell and Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z then ran towards the hawk Oshimaida. The Hawk Oshimaida of course flown again, but they both jumped, Great Cross-Z made a base for Etoile to jump, and then Etoile jumped from Great Cross-Z's hand and kicking the Oshimaida down.

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

They both landed and then Great Cross-Z took his sword while Yell took out her Preheart.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart Star!"** A star gathered around Etoile and then forming into a light rope, Etoile thrown said light rope and then caught the Oshimaida who tried to fly again.

Banjou followed by pulling the handle of his sword.

 **"Hit Parade! Hit Parade!"**

and then slashed the sword towards the monster.

 **"MILLION HIT!"**

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

The Oshimaida shouted again when it receives Banjou's attack.

"Cure Etoile!" Yell and Ange called.

"Never thought you girls are Precure," Etoile commented, "Can I defeat this monster?"

"We are now partners, you know," Ange smiled sweetly, "Let's do this together."

Etoile nodded. Having a partner, a friend is not bad.

"Now, The rest is yours," Banjou put out his sword, "Sento still didn't found a way to defeat Oshimaida without your power."

"Then, shall we?" Yell asked the others nodded.

The Hawk fly again, even with its wings clipped and hurt, it flown and try to flee. But Yell and Ange jumped and then made a base, for the third time, Etoile jumped from her friend's hands again.

 **"FLY, ETOILE!"**

She felt her body light, she felt like a bird, flying in the sky with her new friends as her wings. She even manages to fly higher than the hawk Oshimaida. She kicked the Hawk Oshimaida down again, but before it reaches the ground, Hana already prepared her Preheart and her pompom.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart For You!"** and then the Asupower that gathered around her formed a heart and then shoved the heart-shaped asupower towards the Oshimaida.

The man who summoned Oshimaida fleed again while the Oshimaida took the Asu-power attack head-on. The Oshimaida looked delighted and then fly away towards the sky, this time to disappear for good, while saying, "I will quitting~~."

A motorcycle suddenly stopped behind them, and Kiryuu-sensei took out his guns.

"good job girls!" Kiryuu-sensei smiled while aiming his guns towards the remaining Asupower.

"Asupower! recovered!" the gun sounded.

Sentou took out the full bottles and looked at it, and it was orange Hawk Full bottles.

"Another nostalgic, full bottle, eh?" Banjou smiled, "Why are you not appeared sooner?"

"Well, Someone ran off without locking the cafe," Kiryuu-sensei answered, "That aside, welcome to the team Kagayaki Homare-kun, or should I call you Cure Etoile?"

Etoile looked embarrassed.

* * *

They were back in a cafe, de-transformed while drinking Banjou's demo cafe. Harry and Saaya explained what happened so far and why they need Precure.

"Never thought that the Kamen Rider in rumor was you, Banjou-san," Homare said, "From now on, I hope we get along well."

Hagu-tan hugged Homare with a cute voice of a baby while Banjou and Harry looked at her heartwarmingly.

"I hope you get along well with this idiot too," Sentou said.

"Who do you call idiot!" Banjou tried to punch Sentou, but Sentou dodged skillfully, "Well, that aside, I am just glad you manage to find your motivation again. I hope we will see you soon in the ice ring."

"Of course!" Homare said.

"I hope we get along well too, Homare, Saaya," Hana said.

The two looked surprised, but Saaya just smiled.

"Me too, thanks for everything, Hana, Homare! I hope we get along well too," Saaya answered.

Homare then laughed. It was the first time someone called her by her first name and finally, Hana called her by only her name instead of her full name.

"I am happy, Thank you for receiving me, Saaya," Homare said.

Hana pointed to herself, curious what Homare will call her.

"Thank you, Nono Hana."

"Huh? Nono Hana?" Hana looked unconvinced.

"Sure, why not? Nono Hana sounds stylish, right?" Homare said.

"Really? Stylish!" Hana jumped happily.

"Sentou, could you stop with that background music?" Harry asked towards Sentou. But Sentou just smiled while turning off his music player.

"You shouldn't think about it too much! A friendship among girl is great, right?" Sentou said with a smile.

"Now, can I ask you girls for something?" Banjou patted Hana's head to made her calm down, "How about working part-time in my cafe? you can also hang out in here too if you want."

The three girls looked at each other, then smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

An,

Once again, thank you for everyone who commented in my fanfiction. For the first time, I created a semi-original episode, basically making Homare's recruitment from two episode into one. Banjou Ryuuga is influencing Homare heavily here, but in turn, it makes Hana's, and Saaya's role diminished. So I probably will make another original episode for Homare to get closer to the Hana and Saaya. How? I honestly don't know yet.

There are several interesting comments, and I honestly smiled reading at them. Indeed I gave in for Forgevrain's opinion that people can't tell who is the story currently focused on, but the next comments made me realized, hey! It's third person point of view! So I will revert them. Regardless, I grateful for all of your opinion and comment. I need to be smarter to chose which one is to receive.

So, Etoile has joined the party, and Banjou asked the girls to work part-time in his cafe. Can Banjou make the cafe successful? Will the girls enjoy their job? What will happen to Charalit?

Oh, what will happen to Charalit? Easy. Here we go.

* * *

Criasu Company building stand tall, and inside them, Charalit looked at his superior above them. He has failed times and times again, and his colleague looked at him in disdain.

"Due to your recent failure, you have been demoted," a robotic voice of a girl said while Charalit despaired.

"You can't always expect to have a desk or a job here forever, after all," a woman, probably in her thirties, walked elegantly.

"C...Chief!" Charalit looks surprised.

"You already asked for a chance, and yet you failed," The Chief, Papple, said again, "this time, it's all me!"

"Collating Precure Sighting data, widening search scope, I estimated that the probability of finding Mirai Crystal White is increasing," the robotic female voice said again, it belongs to a purple haired girl with an expressionless face.

"Aren't you handy~" Papple smiled, "Hey Taxi!" she called, and somehow, a taxi appeared inside the building. Papple entered the cab and then leave the building.

"Do you want another chance, Charalit!" a booming voice suddenly can be heard from above, it was their boss.

"yes, boss! please don't fire me!" he begged.

"Then, come with me, Charalit," a man suddenly appeared, The man wore a white fedora and circle glasses. His clothes were mostly casuals, but his face was covered with a cracked white mask with only his left eyes peeking through, shown to be glowing red eyes. There were cobra motives for his clothes and fedora. The man patted Charalit's shoulder, "I can make you stronger."

"Made sure he does not fail again, EVOLT!" the booming voice said.

"sì maestro," the man, Evolt, bowed, but under his mask, he is smiling brightly.

* * *

an2 :

I actually forgot to write Criasu Company's PoV at first and one of comment then remind me, so I think: Why not pulling the surprise here? so there, the surprise! Evolt is alive! Yes, he is. But very diminished in power with no way to recover. I didn't have a clear plan for him yet seeing as Pandora Box and thus Nebula gasses is no more. So any opinion is welcome, besides, the HUggto anime is still ongoing, so I have a million possibilities for him. would he betray Criasu? or would George smart enough to outmanuver him? at this early stage, we don't know yet. so look forward to it.

On another note : Which Kamen Rider do you think fit to crossover with KiraKira Precure Ala Mode?


	6. Chapter 005

**Chapter 005**

 **Foolish Sibling, Responsibe Sibling**

* * *

Weekend come, and the finally opened coffee shop Naissance was busy. Unexpectedly, Banjou Ryuuga, actually manage to work in servicing the customer with a smile, and this made the cafe bustling with a female customer. Of course, there are few males too, mostly because the three girls wore cute cafe uniform to serve them. But Kiryuu Sento was having fun kicking out a rude customer with a smile, and since this is the opening day, there was a lot of such customers, so the teacher has become papa wolf.

The cafe was calmed down in the noon, and the girls finally managed to rest while playing with Hagu-tan. Hagu-tan seems enjoyed being carried by Banjou while he made a coffee.

"I think this girl liked the smell of coffee," Banjo commented.

"Or he just enjoyed being with you," Harry commented, "Nee~ Hagu-tan~."

"Haguu!" the baby smiled brightly, and that smile melted the girls.

"But I would never expect Banjou actually manage to open a cafe," Kiryu said with a tired smile, "I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought."

"How stupid Am I in your mind, Sentou?" Kiryuu faked anger, "Well, Even I will never think I can follow complicated instruction like making coffee."

"Now that I think about it, why are you opened coffee, Banjo?" Homare asked, "You said you are ex-boxer, right?"

"Ah? You remember that?" Banjo makes a smile faint, "Well, it was more of nostalgia sake. You see after everything bad happened in my life, my lowest point, this guy here helped me and brought me to a coffee shop. The owner made an awful coffee and it has no customer. But that was the second place I can feel like a home."

"Sensei worked in a cafe?" Hana asked, "Can't imagine that."

"Nah, I am not working there," Sento smiled, "That cafe name was Nacista, it was Italian for 'Birth.' That's why I named this cafe Naissance."

"Well, At first I thought to name this 'Amazing muscle cafe,' but this guy rejected them," Banjou laughed.

Harry looked at the two men and three girls talking happily. He remembered his own time when he was still living with the orphans fairy. Now that he lost them to Criasu Company, is it all right for him to make a new bond with them?

"Harry...? You okay?" Sentou asked.

"Hmm...Oh, I am okay," Harry answered.

"Ah, Since we aren't that busy, could I ask you to buy some flower?" Banjo suddenly said, "Some customer made a suggestion to do that and you can have the change for a snack."

"Moo! Do you think we are children?" Hana pouted.

Sento popped Hana's pout with his finger and smiled, "Well, you are still a child," and laughed.

The other two girls and one baby were also laughing.

* * *

Hanasaki Flower Shop was looked old, but with a lot of fresh flowers around, didn't feel rundown. It was a simple shop in the shop district besides a fashion shop called Fairy Drop. Besides the three girls, Harry and Hagu-tan were also with them. They were admiring flower displayed outside the shop when suddenly a young woman with circular glasses and long hair tied in tails running out of the shop.

"Call me if something happens, okay, Fu-chan!" the girl said, "Ah, Welcome in Hanasaki Flower Shop, sorry I am in a hurry so my little sisters will attend you," and after speaking to her customer like that she ran out of the shop.

Upon entering the shop, they were greeted with a girl their age and another young woman with blue hair sat on the counter.

"Welcome in Hanasaki Flower Shop!" those two girls greeted, one louder than the other.

"Do you seek a flower for marriage? or maybe a funeral? Hanasaki flower shop have flowers for every occasion!" the older one speak with machine gun talk.

"Erika-nee! you will scare our customer like that!" the younger one protested, "Ah, sorry, Erika-nee always excited like that. My Name is Futaba, what can I help you with."

"Ah, it's all right," Saaya answered, "We just opened a coffee shop and the owner thought to add some flower for decoration, I wonder if you can help."

"Well, we have no knowledge about flower so I hoped you can help us," Homare added.

"Haguu~" the baby added.

"Woah! this baby is cute!" suddenly the older one, Erika, jumped from the counter and approaching Hagu-tan in Harry's baby carrier, "I remember when I playing with Futaba's cheek when she is this old. Hahaha, I wonder since when she becomes this cheeky brat."

"Erika-nee! Don't talk about when I was baby!" Futaba protested, "And I am not cheeky!"

"You must be getting along well with your older sister," Hana said while watching Erika playing with Hagu-tan.

"Ah, She isn't my older sister," Futaba answered, "Onee-chan is the girl who just ran out of the shop in hurry. you see her, right?"

"Ah? That cool lady?" Hana asked, surprised.

Her first impression of that lady was a cool lady with good and adult sense of fashion. But hearing Hana's word, Erika laughed.

"If you know here when she is your age, you will be surprised. She is always shy and clumsy but trying to look mature and strong." Erika commented, "Well, it was thanks to me that girl become 'cool lady' as you said. She is still clumsy at times, though."

"Sounds like someone I know," Homare commented while Saaya nodded.

Erika looked at Hana and then smiled.

"So, about the flower," Harry reminded the girls.

"Ah, I think Daffodil is a good choice," Futaba answered, "I think we have some in stock."

"Non! Non!" Erika shook her head, "Daffodil also mean 'uncertainty', so it didn't fit for a shop."

"Ah, sorry!" Futaba bowed in panic.

Erika sighed and then opened a small notebook, "Tsubomi, her older sister, liked to talk about flower language so some of them stuck on my head. Let see..." She flipped her book and then stopped in one page, "Ah here we are! Plumeria, it symbolizes springtime, a new beginning. I don't know how it looks like though."

"Ah, I know, I think..." and then Futaba disappeared to the back shop.

"She is hardworking," Harry commented.

"Well, she isn't my sister, but she grew up together with me so I am proud of her," Erika said, "Too bad Tsubomi always busy though. Working in JAXA is time-consuming sometimes."

"JAXA?" Hana suddenly asked, excited, "Is she an astronaut? I wonder if we can learn something about an astronaut from her!"

"No, No," Erika shook her head, "She is a scientist. She has a dream to plan a lot of flowers in the space," Erika said with a smile, "I think she gets closer to her dream. I just hoped she has time for me and Futaba."

"I am fine, Erika-nee," Futaba appeared again with flowers in hand, "I will be happy too if Onee-chan manages to reach her dream."

"Well, you can ask your sister to come to our cafe," Saaya said, "we will give you a discount."

Erika suddenly smiled widely as if she got idea that other people didn't enjoy.

"please wait a bit, you girls, Can I ask your help?" Erika asked.

"Sure, we will be glad," Hana answered, "What can we help with?"

"I have a bit job to do back at Fairy drop, but I am worried leaving Fu-chan alone," Erika answered, "Could you accompany her a bit?"

"I can take care of the shop by myself, Erika-nee!" Futaba protested.

"Why not?" Hana smiled widely, "We will be happy to, right Homare-chan? Saaya-chan?"

"Then, I will deliver the flower to the cafe first," Harry said.

"Be careful you girls~" Erika also leaving the shop following Harry.

"Wait a minute, Erika-nee!" Futaba called out, but Erika just giving a smile, a smile that said Erika have something planned.

"please take care of us, Futaba-chan," Saaya bowed politely, which make Futaba took a step back.

"Uh, yes, sure, you too," she said with sweat dropped from her shiny forehead.

* * *

Instead of just accompanying Futaba, The girls also helped to tend the flower shop with Futaba giving a clear order of what to do. Moving vases and tending a flower. Futaba also teaches the girls about flower and when she talks about them, the short haired girl sounds a lot like Erika with her machine gun talk.

"The flower is a living being," Futaba said with a smile, "They should be handled with affection. If we do, they are sure to give us a smile."

"You loved a flower a lot, aren't you Futaba-san," Homare commented.

"Uh...not that much," she suddenly switched back to her shy persona.

Hana also noticed this. Apparently Futaba actually a shy girl like her older sister. Erika probably see a chance to get rid of her shyness with their presence? no way!

"Ah, this flower looked beautiful," suddenly a man entered the shop while looking at a red rain flower, "Can I buy this for my girlfriend?"

"Ah, Red Rainflower means True love," Futaba said in a low voiced, but Saaya pushed the girl toward the customer and give a warm smile. She nodded and then said in louder voices, "Red Rainflower means true love, I am sure your girlfriend will be happy receiving this."

"Ah, yes," The man nodded, "I will buy this then," and smiled brightly.

Homare who sat behind cashier machine quickly attend the man with payments. Futaba then looked at Saaya and bowed her head with a red face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

A few more customers later, They sat on the chair while drank an iced tea. Futaba was grateful for the girls help and she also happy that she gained a new friend's thanks to Erika. But Futaba can't help but think that her sister should be here with her.

"What do you thinking about, Futaba-chan?" Hana asked.

"Ah, it's nothing," she said with a small smile.

Hana, Homare and Saaya know Futaba was lying. Looking at Futaba, she was clearly sad and lonely at times. But she concealed her sadness with a smile. She was also looked outside a few times. Erika was probably right that her older sister should be with Futaba more, but they didn't know what to say about that.

"Futaba-chan?" Hana suddenly said while pocketing her cellphone, "After this, how about we play at our cafe?" she asked.

"Eh, I don't think its good idea to leave the shop alone," Futaba answered.

"Don't worry, I am sure Erika-san will be happy to change with you," Saaya said, "You deserve a break after today hard work."

But before Futaba give her affirmation, a weird woman suddenly entered the shop. She wore a heavy make up with purple highlights on her hair. She gives a sinister smile.

"The sad florist will make for these poor flowers, you know," the woman said, "But this Toge-power, I can use it."

"Who are you!" Homare feels a sinister power from that woman and quickly shielding her friends. But She wasn't alone. Hana also stood along with Saaya to protect their new friends.

"You, you are Precure aren't you?" the woman suddenly asked, "I read your files and you are a thorn on our side. So I think I will do my job while getting rid of you."

"Precure?" Futaba asked with a confused tone.

"You, You are Criasu company!" Hana asked.

"CORRECT~" the woman took out a hand fan and then opened them, "My name is Papple and you can't stop me!" The woman took step back and then out of nowhere a disco lamp appeared, "GoGo! Flap! Flap! **Hope for tomorrow! DISAPPEAR! NEGATIVE WAVE!** "

Suddenly a Togepower gathered around Futaba's body and the thirteen years old girl feels her body weakened and her breath getting heavier. Futaba looked at one other flower around her, a thorny rose. for a few seconds, she remembered her older sister put a bandaid on Futaba's hand after she got hurt touching Rose's thorn. That memories, along with a hope that she will meet her sister again, suddenly disappeared and then Futaba fainted.

 **"REQUISITION! OSHIMAIDAA!"**

and soon that hope become giant Rose Oshimaida.

Along with the Oshimaida's appearance, The necklace in the girl's neck was blinking. Sento explained when he gave the necklace to Homare that when one of the beads on their necklace was blinking, it means the Oshimada was near and it can tell them where the Oshimaida was. But there is no need for using that feature now since the Oshimaida was in front of them. Along with Oshimaida's appearance, the sky was darkening and become monochrome, the sign that usually also appeared when Oshimaida was created.

"Girls, Let's go!" Hana said, took out her Preheart, the two girls beside her followed.

" **Mirai Crystal!** "

They put the Mirai Crystal in their Preheart and then change its form to heart-shaped. The girl then shook the Preheart.

 **"MY HEART! LET IT SHINE!"**

Their clothes were turned into light and then changed to the Precure Dress. Along with the change in their clothes, their hair also grown longer and then turned into brighter colour, bright pink for Hana, sky blue for Saaya and goldern for Homare. The three of them then took a pose and announced their catchphrase.

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Hana announced, **"Cheer on the world Precure of spirit! Cure yell!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Saaya announced, **"Heal the world! Cure of wisdom, Cure Ange!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Homare announced, **"Light up the world! the cure of Strength! Cure Etoile!"**

The woman smiled, and then changed her expression quickly into a shock.

"Wait, there are three of you?" Papple asked in confirmation.

"Well, as you see," Homare answered, "I am just become Precure yesterday."

"Curse you, Precure! growing like a weed!" Papple jumped back out of the shop and then called the giant rose Oshimaida, "Get them, Oshimaida!"

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

The Oshimaida was quick, sending a lot of thorn towards the Precures. The three of them dodged the attack quickly but when they landed, a vine was launched from the Oshimaida.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart Feather!"**

A blue heart-shaped shield appeared in front of Ange and the attack was repelled. This followed by Hana who punched the flower face of Oshimaida.

 **"** OSHIMADA **!"**

The Oshimaida took a step back, but before it can retaliate, Etoile landed beside it and then took out her Preheart.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart Star!"**

A star gathered around Etoile and then forming into a light rope. She then throws that rope into the Rose Oshimaida and then tied its large body with the light rope. Hana then landed in front of the Oshimaida and then took out her Preheart, but before she can do anything, the monster suddenly spinning its body and destroyed Etoile's rope. Not only that, a thorn was launched from its body to the surrounding area and some of them manage to destroy a few buildings. The cures manage to dodge all the thorn but soon found themselves hit by the said Thorn.

"HAHAHAHAHA! even if you three or five people! my Oshimaida is stronger than Charalit's," Papple voice announced proudly, "I have a higher rank than him, after all!"

After finished her gloating, a motorcycle suddenly landed in front of Yell and a man who rides them took off his helmet.

"I thought you can defeat them without my help," the man said with a smile, "Well, it was a teacher's job to help his student."

It was their handsome and brilliant physic teacher Sento Kiryu. He looked at the monster.

"Woah, big!" He commented, "Why are Oshimaida so big? is Criasu company compensating for something?"

"Sensei!" Yell shout happily.

"Wait, Who are you!" Papple sound enraged by Sentou's presence, "There is no way a human can enter Oshimaida's Barrier!"

"Bold of you assuming I am a normal human!" the teacher smiled, "I am not a mere Normal human. I am the handsome and brilliant physic teacher Kiryuu Sento! and YOU!" Sento took out his Build Driver and pointing at Oshimaida, "you just hurt my student and now I will perform an experiment on you!"

The teacher then put the Build Driver on his hip. Then, He took out two full bottles, one is blue and the other is red. He shook them and then smiled brightly while difficult equation and physic formula appeared out of nowhere and surrounding him. and When he put them on the Build Driver, the Build Driver announced,

 **"Rabbit! Tank! BEST MATCH!"**

"Wow, It has been a long time," Sentou said with a glee, "Now! BEST MATCH INCOMING!" and then he spins the handle on the Build Driver. Along with a sound of techno-rock music, a frame appeared to form an armour. Then, when Sento stopped spinning the handle, the belt asked,

 **"ARE YOU READY?"**

 **"HENSHIN!"** Sentou answered.

And then the armour slammed into his body, forming a red and blue armour on his body.

 **"Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank!** Yeahhh **!"** The armour announced and then Sento took a pose.

 **"Building love and peace of the future!"** Sento announced, **"Kamen Rider Build!"**

Papple looked at the man with another face of shock.

"A Kamen Rider you say?" she looks at the armoured man in disbelieve, "No matter! You can't defeat my Oshimaida with only colourful armour!"

"Is that what you think?" Build asked with a confident smirk that hidden by his mask, "Yell, Ange, Etoile, I need your help!"

"Yes, Sensei!" the three nodded in confidence.

"OSHIMAIDA! FINISH THEM!" Papple said in loud voice.

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

The Oshimaida then spin its body again while sending thorn everywhere.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart Feather!"**

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart Star!"**

Ange's shield formed and the attack was repelled. Etoile was the next to act, she took out her Preheart and from behind the shield formed two rope out of light, and then send said rope to tie the Oshimaida. The Oshimaida stopped spinning but it was ready to spin again, trying to break out of Etoile's rope.

"Yell, come on!" Build spin the handle in his Build Driver.

 **"RabbitTank!"** the belt announced again.

"Yes, Sensei!" Yell answered.

Both of them then jumped very high and then made a kick towards the Oshimaida, but at that time, the light rope broke and the Oshimaida was ready to spin again, but instead of spinning, a pink coloured linear equation diagram appeared and then stopping the Oshimada for spinning again.

 **"Ready, Go! Vortex Finish! Yay!"** the belt announced.

And the moment Cure Yell's and Kamen Rider Build's kick connected, the Oshimaida was exploded. The two landed safely. A smaller version of the Oshimaida has appeared after the explosion cleared. said smaller Oshimaida that looked delighted then fly away towards the sky, while saying "I will quitting~~" and then disappeared.

Sentou then took out his trusty gun and aimed at where the Oshimaida once was. "Asupower! Recovered!" it said and Sentou then took off the fullbottle from its gun.

"How? Oshimaida isn't supposed to explode!" Papple looked in disbelief, but she has enough surprise and with a tired face ran away from the battle.

* * *

Erika stood not too far from where the battle took place, holding a perfume bottle with what looked like a blue doll on top of her head. She smiled and took out her phone with her other hand to call her best friends.

"Hello, Tsubomi?" Erika started to talk, "You won't believe what I just said! ANOTHER PRETTY CURE and ANOTHER KAMEN RIDER! Can you believe it!" she started and then she uses her machine gun talk to tell the pink haired woman about what she just witnessed.

"Erika as excited as usual," the doll on top of her head said with a tired voice.

"Uh...what happened?" Futaba was awake and she was surrounded by her new friends.

* * *

"Ah, you just suddenly collapsed," Saaya said with a weak smile, "I think you are just too tired, Futaba-san."

"Yes! You can work hard! but don't forget to take a rest too!" Hana said with her usual cheerfulness, "we were worried you know?"

"Ah, eh, Thank you," Futaba looked at the three girls, not actually believing what they said. As vague as her memory is, she was sure she didn't faint because she worked too hard, or at least she is confident that won't happen. Erika would laugh if she knows that what happened.

"Futaba! are you all right!" suddenly her older sister appeared from the front door and hugged her, "I heard from Erika you are collapsed! you shouldn't force yourself too hard! I already told you to call me if something happens, right? Now, should we go to a doctor? maybe the hospital is better! I don't know what mom will..."

"Onee-chan!" Futaba then pinched Tsubomi's cheek, "I am fine! You talk like Erika-nee when in a panic! stop panicking okay? Look, I am alright!"

Tsubomi touches her little sister's hand and then giving smile.

"I am glad!" and then started to cry.

"Tsubomi! Aren't you embarrassed? Your little sister's friend is here you know?" From behind them, Erika appeared with her palm hand on her face.

"Oh, ah! Thank you for befriending Futaba," Tsubomi bowed towards Hana and Co, but Hana just smiled.

"No Problem~" Hana answered, "We were also worried about Futaba-chan. We were just glad she is fine."

"Now, we really should go back to the cafe," Homare said, "Don't work too hard Futaba~"

"have a nice day!" Saaya bowed and then followed her two friends leaving the flower shop.

It was a nice day, Hana got a new friend and experienced how to work as a florist. Looked at Tsubomi, she was a good older sister. Hana wondered if she is also as good as Tsubomi. Hana smiled and then walking faster, she wants to meet Kotori after a long day. Maybe she can convince her to work at the cafe too? with various think on her mind, the day was ended peacefully and once again future was protected.

* * *

An:

Here we go Chapter 05. Not too proud about this chapter since I feel it more focusing on Futaba and Tsubomi. Heartcatch was my favourite Precure series. For the record, No, Futaba wasn't Precure herself. On another note, This chapter supposed to have a crossover with KiraKira Precure Ala Mode since the Cafe ordered their cakes and cookies from Kirapatti, but I decided not to write them yet because I have no idea what Kamen Rider will fit with them.

Other fanfic already attempting to make this kind of things: A universe where all Pretty Cure is helped, connected or have a team up with Kamen Rider. That was a good idea and I am attempting to make my own. But since I am only watched so few Precures series (HaCha, mahou girls, Kira Kira and Huggto) I only focused on the new ones instead. My ultimate aim is to re-create Super Stars and Dream Stars movie with Kamen Rider on them.

On another note: I really need to make a better scenario for how the Riders appeared beside using Big Damn Heroes.

so What do you think about this episode? Did Homare manage to get closer with others? What happened to Charalit that goes unmentioned here? will Kotori become important for the plot again? what kind of Oshimaida will they face against next? How do I plan Hana to met with George? So look forward to it.

Ps: Your comment is my motivation to keep writing. so keep commenting. See ya~~


	7. Chapter 006

**Chapter 006**

 **Combination Attack**

* * *

Cure Yell looked at her teacher who sat in front of his computer. They were in an underground lab, and there was a big portal-like device in front of them with many cable and rubber tube connected to another machine with empty Fullbotle on top of it. Harry looked at Cure Yell with Hagu-tan on his hand, clearly worried.

"Are you sure it fine, Sento?" he asked.

"I have double checking and triple checking this last night," Sento answered, "If you worried that Hana would get hurt, I am the number one people who will make sure she is safe. I am her teacher, you know? It was one of my duty."

"Sensei, you took your job seriously, aren't you," Cure Yell commented.

"Of course!" Sento smiled, "Now, can you direct your attack to the portal?"

"Yes, sir!" Hana take a breath and then shouted her attack, "Hurray! Hurray! Heart For You!" and then the Asupower that gathered around her formed a heart and launched them towards the portal.

The portal shining with pink colored light and then the cable and the rubber tube also shining, but the box-shaped device where the Fullbottles are located suddenly burned.

"Stop! Stop!"

Sento quickly got the Fire Extinguishers and put out the fire which burned the box-shaped device. Thankfully it didn't spread. But Banjo and Saaya already entered the lab in panic.

"What the hell are you doing? the customer can hear an explosion, you know!" Banjo shouted.

"Hana? Are you alright?" Homare approached Hana who has a black face thanks to explosions.

"Ahahaha..." Hana just laughed while her transformation got canceled, still with a black face.

"That didn't work out well," Sento commented, "You okay, Hana?"

"I am okay, Sensei," Hana answered, "What do you want to do anyway?"

Harry approached Hana with Hagu-tan who was holding a wet towel. Said baby clumsily wiped Hana's face while laughing and smiling

"I want to make a new Fullbottles from the girls Asu-power. But Hana's Asu-power alone can't be compressed into that small bottle," Sento answered, "Sorry Banjo. Did your customer flee?"

"Ah, thankfully no," Homare was the one who answered while Banjo still made a facepalm, "By the way, someone searching for you."

"Who?" Sento asked back.

"He said he is your friend," Banjo answered, "I think you mentioned him yesterday."

Sento found out that the one who was searching for him was an old friend when he is training as a teacher. The man was also fellow Kamen Rider when the world isn't merged yet. Sento remembers met him during Kaisei's accident.

"Oh, Gentarou. It has been a long time," Sento greeted.

"Yeah, it has been. Banjo here told me he made a cafe, never thought it was the same cafe Tsubomi recommended," The man with weird hair then offered his hand and Sento skillfully following Gentarou's friendship 's salute.

"Tsubomi-san! you did come!" It was Hana's turn to be surprised.

They met the young man a few days ago when Criasu Company's agent turned her sister into Oshimaida. She wore a white lab coat and round glasses while comfortably sitting beside Gentaro.

Gentaro was the one who teaches Banjo about what it means to fight with Kamen Rider's power. But Banjo just smiled at him because he isn't sure how to act around him. They aren't sure if he is still Kamen Rider in this new world after all.

The girls were speaking with Tsubomi amiably while Sento and Gentaro caught up on their teaching career. Banjo provided them with cake while he keeps making a new coffee for new customers.

Soon, the customer is dwindled out, and only Tsubomi and Gentaro left.

"It was delicious coffee," Tsubomi praised, "And your uniform is cute! Erika would give you sunflower for that, but I think she will make a better one."

"Hahaha, I am not sure I can buy more uniform for them until the end of the months," Sento answered, "But if the time comes we need a new uniform, We will call."

"By the way, I seem to have seen you before, Saaya-kun," Gentaro suddenly said, "Hm..."

"Flowers and veggies are precious gifts!" Tsubomi smiled, "A lot of children coming to our flower shop thanks to that and that show was how Futaba interested in flowers. To think you are already this grown up."

"I am glad I can be a help," Saaya bowed.

"Ah, I know it I have seen you before!" Hana smiled widely.

"But you didn't remember until now?" Homare teased.

"Well, Saaya-chan is my friend regardless who she is," Hana answered, "Hm...but maybe I can proudly say I am a friend of child actress?"

"bad idea!" Sento chopped Hana's head, "If you want to be great because who your friends are, that called exploiting your friend!"

"Itta! I know it sensei!" Hana replied while Saaya and Homare laughed.

"Besides, Saaya probably didn't want you to be friend with her because she is an ex-child actress, right?" Sento added.

"Yes, Sensei is correct," Saaya agreed.

"You have an interesting student, Sensei," Gentaro praised, "I will show you mine someday."

Suddenly the door opened, and an orange haired girl entered the room. She has an aura of 'Ojou-same' and proudly radiating them.

"It is I! Ichijou Ranze-sama!"

"Woaah! it seems trouble has come to my cafe," Banjo whispered.

* * *

[Author note: I hope I can make an opening song like what other Precure fanfic do, But I can't! so just imagine one in your mind.]

* * *

Ichijou Ranze has slightly wavy orange colored hair that reaches over her shoulders. She was moving around like an elegant lady, sat on the chair while holding a cup of coffee with gentle movement.

"A real Ojou-sama!" Tsubomi whispered to Gentaro.

"She reminds me to someone," Gentaro commented.

"So, Miss Ichijou, what are you doing here?" Banjo, the owner of the cafe, asked.

"I heard my long life rival work part time here," Ranze answered.

"Rival?" Hana asked back.

"I think she is talking about me," bashfully, Saaya raised her hand.

"Yes! It's you!" Ranze voice was loud, but she tried to calm herself, "We were on the same show, and yet Saaya is more famous than me."

"You are in the same show?" Homare looked surprised.

"Yep, she is!" Sento took out a pad and then played a video for the opening of the show, there was small Saaya sat in the center of vegetable-costumed children, singing together and then Sentou clicked pause, "Here, she is a leek."

"I like a leek, you know," Saaya said with a smile.

"That's not the point!" again Ranze raising her voice, "the pain...the ridicule...I swore I will someday defeat you soundly!" Ranze pointed at Saaya.

"That was a serious grudge," Homare said.

"She probably won't stop until she can defeat Saaya," Sento said while trying to holding his laugh.

"But how could you understand! You who are always had your star actress mother backing you!" Ranze shouted again.

"Okay, stop right there, young lady!" Sento stopped Ranze, "You are rather loud when the cafe still has a customer."

"Ah, sorry..." Ranze backed up and bowed with a red face.

"No no no, This is rather entertaining," Gentaro laughed, "So, sensei? how will you manage this?"

"So, your actual reason coming here is?" Sento asked toward Ranze.

"There is an audition coming near, and I hoped Saaya-san would try that audition with me," Ranze answered while taking out a poster, "I would show you there that I can beat you!"

"How is it Saaya?" Sento asked.

"Honestly Sensei, I am not actually sure I want to be an actress again," Saaya answered.

"Then why don't you participating in this audition with her?" Sento suggested, "You can see yourself if you really want to do it or not after you participate."

"Good idea," Tsubomi supplied, "Saaya-chan can see if she really liked acting like when she was child and Ranze can prove herself if she is better than Saaya or not."

"Saaya-chan, we will be rooting for you!" Hana added.

"Haguuu!" Hagu-tan agreed.

"Will it really clears my doubt?" Saaya asked back, "I always think about it: should I come back and acting again? Is it really my own merit or did mother's name helping me?"

"See Ranze, Saaya wasn't actually using her mother name to gain fame," Sento said.

Ranze, unexpectedly, took out a tissue and began wiping her tears.

"I never know there is a burden of having a star actress mother," she said, "But I will still not lose to you! Regardless of you using your mother name or not! I will show you the power of self-made veteran" she stood, paid her coffee and then declared again, "I will definitely defeat you! just you see!"

"Then, we will leave too," Gentaro said, "That was amusing. I hope that girl won't bother you again when it all finished," he said to Saaya.

"Tell us what happens next, okay?" Tsubomi added, "I am sure Futaba would be happy hearing this."

When finally only friends remain in the cafe, Saaya suddenly closed her face and crouching in the corner of the room.

"Why is this happening!?" she whispered over and over again.

Hana and Homare looked at their friends, trying to understand just what happened to their friends?

* * *

There were currently only Banjo and Saaya on the cafe, with Saaya drinking hot cocoa to calm herself.

"Hm...doubting what you want to do, that something I never feel," Banjo said, "I am as straight as an arrow. When there is a target, I will reach them. No matter if that target was the wrong target. I am quite straightforward, you see?"

"good for you, Banjo-san," Saaya answered, "Why did Sensei push me to do this? I already participate in a lot of audition, and my doubt isn't clearing yet. What will one more audition made a difference?"

"Sento probably just want you to clear your own doubt," Banjo answered, "He is not the type of person who will give you a straight answer. He wants you to seek the answer yourself."

"But how?" Saaya asked again.

"Hm...dunno!" Banjo answered with a sheepish smile, "You didn't find the answer probably because you overthinking it? Banjo always said either I am not using my brain enough or using them too much, so the clear answer never appeared."

"Thank you Banjo-san," Saaya said, "I should probably go home now."

"Wait here, I will escort you," Banjo took out the key and two helmets from behind the counter.

* * *

Back in her room, Yakushiji Saaya still in doubt. She doubts herself, she isn't sure she can reciprocate Ranze's feeling. The blue-haired girl never saw her as a rival, but a friend but that probably made her more jealous.

"Where am I? Who am I?" The line in scrip that Saaya read feel to close to home, "I do not know. Its so dark and I cannot see."

Will she find a light at the end of the cave? Remembering her friends cheering for her made her smile a bit, but she needs to focus now. Sensei said she will answer at the end of this audition.

* * *

Hagu-tan played with a device that created bracelets and many accessories. Sento made it for the baby, and she made sure it was safe. But it was Banjo who gave it to Harry and Hagu-tan.

"Thank you!" Harry at that times said, "I will never think I can give toys to Hagu-tan in this kind of situation."

They were in the living area of Naissance Cafe and the usual members were gathered beside Saaya. Hana was always playing with Hagu-tan in this evening and Homare usually tagging along with Saaya.

"Say that to Sento," Banjo said. He then whispered, "Apparently she is weak with a kid but didn't want to admit it."

"What a tsundere," Homare who sat with Hana and Hagu-tan creating a bracelet, commented.

Operating the device was relatively simple, and Hagu-tan learned how to use them quickly. Hana then suddenly smiled.

"This is it!" Hana said, "I am sure we can cheers on Saaya-chan with this!"

* * *

The next morning, Sento teaches his class as usual, but the physic teacher noticed that one of his students is not like usual and not focusing on her lesson. He sighed and then approached her.

"Saaya, if you didn't feel well, you can go to school infirmary," Sento said.

"Ah, I am alright, Sensei," Saaya answered.

"Then, you can answer the question in the blackboard, right?" Sento asked.

Unexpectedly, Saaya actually can answer that question. He then peeked at Hana who giving her friend applause.

"Then, Hana, answer next question," Sento smirked.

"Eeeh? Why me!" Hana was practically wailing.

* * *

There was a small pond beside the schools, and not many people know this pond actually exist here since it is hard to reach and only can be seen from the third floor of the building A L'avenir Academy. Many kids in Hagukumi city know this place though, but their parents warned them it dangerous to play here. The pond itself wasn't actually that deep, but the trees around it can make people get lost. There were many stories about people get lost and never coming back, but for local children like Saaya and Homare, this was another playground.

That was why Saaya uses this as her haven, her safe place. Nowadays when she went there, there are no children around playing here. This is where Saaya went every time an audition coming up, and here, she practices her acting. It was calming with no one watching, and the water on her feet made her feel free and floating.

"Woaah... an angel?"

This place also has a certain mythical feeling, that's why Hana who looked at Saaya practice her acting feel like watching actual angel.

"Hana? Homare?" Saaya was surprised.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to peek," Homare who also stood beside Hana said.

"What was that?! I thought for sure it was a real angel, but it was Saaya!" Hana jumped to the pound and approaching Saaya energetically, "The angel is Saaya! Saaya is the angel! Ah! How do I say it!"

"It was like you had wings!" Homare said.

"Thank you. The audition is part of an angel who has come down to earth," Saaya said.

"That was incredible, Saaya!" Homare praised, "You really got into it!"

"One more time! one more time!" Hana with shining eyes said to Saaya.

"Eh, ah, okay," Saaya then stepped back.

She then started to acting, but unlike before, her acting was crappy and unnatural. It feels like the Saaya who they see back, and the now Saaya was different person.

"I am always like this when I know people are watching. Auditions are particularly bad," Saaya explained.

"Did you get nervous?" Homare asked

"Maybe I overthink things..." Hana answered, "Like 'what does this character need from me?' or 'what is the right way to do it?',"

"But in that commercial, you never seemed that way," Homare wondered.

"Perhaps back then I could become the character without overthinking it," Saaya explained, "But I think people's expectation changed me. People said my talent was thanks to my mother, that it was given I can act better than most people. More and more that expectation weighed me down, and I am not sure: Do I act to answer that expectation? Or Do I really like acting? I wasn't even sure I want to be an actress now."

Hana looked at both of her friends. She understood her friends have trouble, but she has no solution for it. So Hana did what she does best: Cheering for her friends, making a good mood and smile.

"You were making this face!" Hana used her finger to create an ugly face.

"I am not!" Saaya denied.

"You totally are!" Hana accused, "Come on over, Homare!"

What seems to be counseling for Saaya quickly turned into the three girls playing water. They laughed and smiled and with that Hana was happy.

"Hey, what makes Saaya keep auditioning?" Homare asked.

"I think Sensei was right," Saaya smiled, "I want to know the answer. I want to clear my doubt. I won't give up until I found the answer and cleared my doubt! I never get the part so its a bit embarrassing, though..."

"No way! That was super cool!" Hana blurted.

"It wasn't cool! I am always worried!" Saaya insisted.

"It's okay to worry," Homare said, "We will be here for you."

"Hana...Homare..." Saaya smiled, "Thank you."

The laugh was resumed, and they continued playing the water. When the girls finished playing with water and got out of the pond, they found Sento and Banjo sat on their own motorcycle with three towels in hand.

"You seems to have fun," Harry who sat on Banjo's head in his hamster form said.

"Haguuu~!" the baby who is carried by Banjo smiled widely, glad that her closest family is smiling again.

"Sensei, Banjo-san, Harry, Hagu-tan," Homare chuckled, "Since when you are here?"

"We actually spying on you with this little guy," Sento answered while pointing at Banjo's dragon and a mechanical hawk that flying above them, "But when I see I didn't need it, I just sat here with those three while plating janken with Hagu-tan."

"We are also cheering for you Saaya," Banjo said with a smile.

"Hurray! Hurray! Saaya!" Hana showed her cheering pose, "Hurray! Hurray! you can do it!"

* * *

The day of the audition, there was many middle school girl gathered in the room with four adults overseeing this audition. Some of the girls were familiar with Saaya and then she sat beside Ranze.

"So you have come, Yakushiji Saaya," Ranze declared.

"Ranze-chan! let's both do our best today, okay?" Saaya answered.

"Of course! Yakushiji Reira's daughter deserves only the fullest effort!"

The room suddenly got noisy and Sento who peeked from his smartphone with Hana and Homare facepalmed. The mechanical hawk that entered the room with Saaya landed on her shoulders.

"Your friends will enter," Sento said.

* * *

Harry has shown that Mirai Pad wasn't only for managing Hagu-tan. She is connected to Mirai Pad, but Mirai Pad has so many functions that even Harry didn't understand. One of them was instant cosplay. Sento explained it was borrowing possibilities in the future, what will be the girl become? What job will they take? There were many possibilities and Mirai Pad borrow one of them.

Practically, it was still instant cosplay though.

Homare attached her Mirai Crystal on Mirai Pad.

"Mirai Pad! Open!" and then the screen opened, with light gathered around them, the two girls now changed into stewardess.

"Good luck~" Sento smiled to Hana and Homare.

* * *

Saaya's friends entered the room. She didn't understand at first, but they do a small drama and then leave the room after proclaimed they were in the wrong place. Hana secretly gives Saaya another encouragement. Don't panic, don't be nervous, you can do it.

She smiled, with friends like these, of course, Saaya will do her best. She stood and then start to recite the script from her memories.

* * *

There was UFO on the sky. If you think that was weird, Criasu Company has a weirder mode of transportation and staffs, so UFO wasn't the weirdest vehicle they ever made.

" **TogePower detected** ," the girl inside the UFO said, " **Hope for tomorrow, Disappear!** " her tone was flat, and she said it like a robot, " **NEGATIVE WAVE!** "

On top of a building where Saaya has her audition, Banjo looked to the UFO through binoculars, and she reached his smartphone.

"Sento, I think I found Criasu company minion," he said.

On the other side of the line, Sento smirked.

* * *

What made Ichijo Ranze want to be an actress?

Once she read a comic about an actress. She liked the struggle to be the stars, she liked how the sparkling of the light and learned a lot of things about acting.

Her parents know her passion and soon supported her dream. To be an actress. Every time she didn't get the part after an audition, she will take the comic out and rereading them.

Ranze looked at Saaya. Her acting was perfect even though she added an additional line. She probably won't get the part, but her talents were without a doubt real. The man in the cafe was right: Saaya didn't ride on her mother's name. It was pure talent. Why did Ranze didn't have that great talent?

Togepower gathered around Ranze, and for a moment she remembered her favourite comic. Her motivation, her light, her entire reason to be an actress.

Her hope and dreams than disappeared from Ranze's heart.

 **"REQUISITION! OSHIMAIDAA!"**

and soon that hope become Comic Oshimaida.

* * *

Three girls and two men looked at the comic Oshimaida. It looked like a giant comic with hand and feet. Its face was drawn in shoujo manga style, and it keeps shouting Oshimaida like a girl in love.

"You know, Sento," Banjou commented, "You will get Comic Fullbottles from that, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sento answered.

"I don't think we will get new kind of Fullbottles anytime soon," Banjo sighed, "For some reason we keep encountering Oshimaida with existing Fullbottles."

"Sensei, Banjo-san, I don't think this is the time to talk about that.

"You are right," Sento agreed, "Now, shall we begin the experiment!"

 **"Mirai Crystal!"**

 **"Kakusei! Great Cross-Z Dragon!" / "Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!"**

 **"Are You Ready?"**

Mirai Crystal and Fullbottles on position and the Riders already spin the handle on their Build Drivers.

 **"HENSHIN!" / "MY HEART! LET IT SHINE!"**

The girl's clothes were turned into light and then changed to the Precure Dress. Along with the change in their clothes, their hair also grown longer and then turned into brighter color, bright pink for Hana, sky blue for Saaya and goldern for Homare. The three of them then took a pose and announced their catchphrase.

Armor instantly slammed into the Rider's body. Sento's armor was blue and red with Tank and Rabbit formed on his eyepieces. Banjo meanwhile got red, blue and gold armor with dragon motives. His armor was symmetrical compared to Sento, and he has two dragon-head eyepieces.

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Hana announced, **"Cheer on the world Precure of spirit! Cure yell!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Saaya announced, **"Heal the world! Cure of wisdom, Cure Ange!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Homare announced, **"Light up the world! Cure of Strength! Cure Etoile!"**

 **"Protecting love and peace of the future!"** Banjou announced, **"Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z!"**

 **"Building love and peace of the future!"** Sento announced, **"Kamen Rider Build!"**

"So you have arrived, Pretty Cure, Kamen Rider," the UFO approached them, floating around the Oshimaida.

"Whaaat? UFO?" Hana looks surprised.

"All your data has been analyzed," the UFO said, "Attack, Oshimaida!"

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

Yell and Great Cross-Z launched themselves first, both of them were fairly simple-minded, so they charged blindly. Yell manage to punch Oshimaida's hand while Banjou kicked its stomach. But the Oshimaida predicting that attack and countered, launching the pink cures and the rider with dragon motif back to their friends.

Build took out his drill sword and then changed them into gun mode. While Etoile and Ange charged from its left and side, Build shot at the Oshimaida's face.

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"**

But again, that attack was countered. From its stomach, three creepy girls stepped out and shielded the Oshimaida from that attack.

"This is nothing!" Great Cross Z raised and took out his own sword.

He jumped and charged, but his attack was easily dodged. Banjo landed and then kicked the nearby wall to launched himself back at the Oshimaida and at the same time Yell also did the same.

But instead attacking the Oshimaida, those two crashed at each other.

"Cure yell: Your movement is simple and easily predicted," The UFO said in cold tone, "Kamen Rider Great Cross Z: While having so much energy output, usually attacking straightforward and can't stop."

Etoile also charged, she was in panic what would happen to her friends, but a step on the ground startled her and made her stop.

"Cure Etoile: Your physical ability is far above average. However you will always miss a critical chance to attack, and you are also fragile." and at that, the Oshimaida kicked Etoile away.

"Etoile!" Ange approached Etoile.

"Cure Ange: Your combat skill is extremely low.

"Hurray! Hurray! Heart Feather!" Ange deployed her shield, but the Oshimaida launched an attack that moved from an angle she didn't protect.

"But even your strong barriers can be attacked from another side," The UFO finished, "Oshimaida! it's time to end this!"

"Oh, she analyzed our move," Build smiled cheerfully, "This is the best!"

"How is this situation good?" Etoile asked.

"Then it means we can surprise her," Build answered confidently and then he took out an orange Fullbottle.

 **"Hawk! Tank!"** and the red side of his armor turned into orange with Hawk-shaped eyepieces.

"Hey, UFO! what is your analysis said about me?" Build asked.

"Kamen Rider Build: Have high jumping ability and strong kick. But you are jack all trades at best, and your stats are lower compared to other. We can overcome you!"

The Oshimaida attacked with two hands, and from his stomach, a soldier of a girl made out of large paper attacked. But Build quickly flown away with Etoile and Ange on his hand.

"You girls ready?" he asked.

"UFO-san! You think I will give up?" Ange said, "My desire to protect my friends will not be overcome!"

Suddenly a light appeared, and a Mirai Crystal is coming out of Saaya's chest. Build landed, and Saaya looked at the Mirai Crystal with a puzzlement.

"I see, so that's how is it," Build murmured, "Saaya? This is for you!"

Saaya received a pink fullbottles from Sento, "Shake it and hit it with your Asupower."

Ange nodded. She then took out her Preheart and clicked the blue button in her right hand and shook the Rose Fullbottle with her left hand. Both the Preheart and the Fullbottle was floating, and then green vines covered Ange's Preheart.

"Receive my power!" Ange declared **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart FEATHER!"**

The blue rose appeared in front of Saaya. Vines suddenly grow from the ground and then holding the Oshimaida's limbs. Then, Ange launched the Blue rose made out of Asupower, and it hit the Oshimaida right in the face.

"Yell!" Build called.

"Yes, sir!" Yell answered, she stood on the building with her Preheart read and then she clicked the pink button on her Preheart.

Build spin the handle on his Build Driver, and then it declared, **"Ready, Go! Vortex Attack!"** following that, Build got an orange wing made out of the Asupower and fly.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart For YOU!"** Hana called her attack and the pink light that gathered around her. At the same time, Build's collected his own Asupower in his wing and while floating above the monster.

The heart-shaped and wing-shaped Asupower then shot towards the Oshimaida the moment pink, and orange light crashed into the Oshimaida, it exploded.

A smaller version of the Comic Oshimaida has appeared after the explosion cleared. said smaller Oshimaida that looked delighted then fly away towards the sky, while saying _"I will quitting~~"_ and then disappeared.

Sentou then took out his trusty gun and aimed at where the Oshimaida once was. "Asupower! Recovered!" it said, and Sentou then took off the Fullbottle from its weapon.

"I see, report about exploding Oshimaida is true after all," the UFO said, "we will meet again, Pretty Cures, Kamen Riders."

"I will not let you!" Banjo suddenly jumped very high toward the UFO with sword drawn. He pulled the handle on Beat closer Thrice, and it declared, **"PULL IT! PULL IT! PULL IT! Mega Hit!"**

The moment Great Cross-Z slashed, the slash reached the UFO, and the UFO was forcefully landed on the ground.

"Good job!" Build chirped while approaching the UFO.

When the Pretty Cures and Kamen Rider looked at the UFO, there was a cracked glass, and from them, they can see inside.

"A girl?" Yell looked surprised.

* * *

An/

I am sorry if you corrected some of my grammar and typo and then I keep coming back to making the same mistake. also Sorry if some of your suggestion and opinion didn't appear in my story. But I hope you still reading this, entertained by what I write and leaves a comment. Your comment is what makes me keep writing.

Anyway. We finally got a five-man transformation. I am sure this will be longer when the next two Cures joined in. On that note, despite being important plot object on Huggto Precure, I feel like I didn't use Hagu-tan and Harry enough. Their role keeps diminishing with each chapter, I hope I can remedy this. Other things I want to change but didn't manage to is how good my battle scene are. I really need to train how to write a good battle scene.

We also finally get a combination attack, but you should look forward to Sento giving the girls new device and weapon, hopefully, it will come soon.

I made another plot twist with Ruru actually get caught instead spying on the Pretty Cure. I am sure in the original anime, the UFO was actually drone and Ruru not personally driving it, but let's ignore that. Dr Traum will probably appear earlier too since his daughter is kidnapped.

On another note, The Huggto anime crossover episode 37 was awesome, and I caught a hint about Hana being Hagu-tan's mother, but is it really true? Well, I have my own plan regarding that so I probably won't follow canon that much regarding their origins.

So, How do the protagonist react to Ruru? Will Ruru turn good earlier than the anime? or will she come back to Criasu Company? How did Henry will join the cast as the most awesome character on the Huggto? will he become as awesome as the anime? Look forward to it~~


	8. Chapter 007

**Chapter 007**

 **Heroic Willpower**

* * *

I will keep writing! Even if I got a bad comment!

* * *

For the first time, Sento realized that his lab was crowded. Many of his inventions were sprawled here and there, most of them unfinished. There was almost no empty table, but the table was currently moved near the wall in favor of the UFO and the girl who now slept on the comfortable single bed. The UFO was quite big, so it was a mystery how they actually managed to put them in the lab despite the door lab as big as a refrigerator.

If Sento was alone with the girl and the UFO, then it will not be crowded. But The trio Precure, Banjo, Harry and Hagu-tan was also in the labs. With six people surrounding the mysterious girl curiously no wonder the lab was crowded.

"I think you need to tidy up, Sensei," Saaya suggested.

This wasn't the first time Saaya said so, and Homare also agreed, but as usual, there was more impressing matter than Sento's lab.

"This girl isn't human, isn't she?" Banjo asked, "Kinda like Utsumi."

Sento nodded and then looked toward Harry, "you know her?"

"Not much," Harry answered, "I remember she is one of the products of Criasu Company, an android. But this model seems newer. And she can call Oshimaida, probably higher up I didn't know of."

"This is the best!" Sento smiled widely, "You said Criasu Company is from the future, right? That means this girl is android from the future!"

"Will this be girl alright?" Hana asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Banjo answered, "This isn't the first time we met an android."

"Besides, if I know how she ticks, she can be a big help for our battle," Sento suggested.

"Oh, Homare! I finally found you!" suddenly a young man appeared from the refrigerator door and hugged Homare, "who is the owner of this place? A door behind the refrigerator is way too easy! Well, anyway thanks to that I found Homare."

"WOAAAAA!" Hana and Saaya looked surprised, but Banjo and Sento only sighed.

"That's enough, Henry. Back off," Homare said calmly.

"If it just a hug, didn't we do it a lot when we were children," Henry answer was playful and a small laugh.

"I will let you know barging into peoples home is not polite," Sento said with a scary smile, "And don't say we forgot closing the door because I won't fall from that again."

"Uh...sensei," Hana raised his hand, "I think I did forget to close the door," the pink haired girl confessed.

Sento and Banjo sighed together and then put their attention back to the blond young man.

"What are you doing here, young man?" Sento asked again, "I know you are Homare's friend, but barging into my lab uninvited can be trouble, and you didn't receive my instruction about lab safety yet."

"I mean no harm, I just want to see Homare again," Henry answered calmly "I came to get her and ask her to go to Moscow together."

"Moscow!?" Hana and Saaya's surprised room echoed in the whole lab.

* * *

"This is interesting," Sento said while looking at MiraiPad in Saaya's hand.

While usually, Mirai Pad has the power to access the future of the girls via Mirai Crystal, it also functioning as regular Pad that can access the internet. The crew was moved back to the cafe because there were too many dangerous things in the lab. Henry was looking around the cafe and disappearing behind the counter.

"The way he acts like that, you would think he is older," Sento commented.

"He is amazing! winning every figure skating competition he's done," Hana was amazed.

"Henri and I have been taking skating lessons together since we were kids," Homare explained.

"The new face of figure skating! The prince who shall inherit the future!" Harry declared with a smile, "No wonder he is sparkling like that!"

Henry suddenly appeared with Homare's yellow waitress uniform and posing like a model. It didn't look weird on him, and the girls looked at Henry with awe.

"Wait, that was girl waitress uniform, you know!" Banjo wasn't amused by that, "Could you please stop rummaging my cafe!"

"If it suits me, that's all that matters, right?" Henry answered, "If I offend you, I am sorry. But I can't hold myself wearing cute clothes."

"Yep, I think it suits you," Hana praised, "You are like a goddess."

Henry laughed a bit, his gesture was a lot feminine than before, and then he said, "I hear that a lot."

"Woah, your eyes are pretty too," Hana praised again.

"Yes, I got my eyes from my father," Henry explained, "My mother is Japanese, and He's a French."

"So you are A half, then?" Hana asked again.

"Non!" Henry answered, "I am both a Yamato Nadeshiko and a Parisian, That makes me a double."

"That sound conceited, don't you think?" Banjo asked.

"No, Banjo, he is just optimist," Sento corrected, "You are raised as the best of both worlds, right, Henry?"

"Yes, I am conceited because I deserve to be conceited," Henry smiled proudly, "Hana was it? You seem pretty upfront. While I disliked The owner of the cafe, I am glad there is a reasonable figure among us."

"What you say!" Banjo was angry, but Sento's hand was preventing him from advancing.

"You probably should stop annoying people too then," Sento answered, "My assistant isn't the sharpest mind, but he just worried about his employee. Homare didn't look happy with your appearance, so probably that's why he hated you too."

"That sound like a loyal dog than a manager," Henry commented, "Well, I will admit my arrival was sudden. But I was so happy to hear that Homare back at skating again. But she didn't participate in any competition. I wonder if she is too busy helping the cafe."

"That would be for her to decide, don't you think?" Sento asked back, "The way I see it, she is enjoying her youth with her friends. Saaya and Hana are good friends."

"But they were holding Homare back," Henry said with a serious tone, "You people and Homare lived in different worlds. You understand that right?"

Hana and Saaya's reaction was a surprise. There was a more complicated thing on Hana's mind, but secretly she agreed with Henry. Homare was jumped out of her seat and angry at Henry.

"What are you..."

"You can't make that jump yet right?" Henry interrupted Homare's burst of anger and the situation suddenly getting pretty awkward.

"A physics teacher, a cafe owner, and two normal girls," Henry continued, "This isn't where you belong, Homare. Our senior debut is coming. I think it would be better if you come with me to Moscow. Its where you can get the best friend and teacher. Better than here at least."

"Bold of you assuming I am a normal physics teacher," Sento stood and took a pose, "I am not a mere Normal physics teacher. I am the handsome and brilliant physic teacher Kiryuu Sento!" the physics teacher then approaching Henry, "Best friend and teacher? Who decided that? You? Or Homare? Homare already has the best friend and teacher here, in Hagukumi. You think an ice skating teacher from Moscow is a better teacher than me? or maybe you think an athlete who won a gold medal in competition is a better friend than Hana and Saaya?"

"A good friend and teacher are the one who will help us improve," Henry argued, "You clearly didn't make Homare improve."

"Oh, but she is," Banjo smiled, "You just didn't see it yet. How many hours are you here? You didn't see anything yet, or at least you didn't see anything that matters."

"I have seen enough. I have been with Homare since we were a child and I know her best. The current Homare isn't how she once was," Henry was started to get angry.

"Henry, stop it," Homare suddenly shouted, "If you keep arguing here, you better go!"

"But I..."

"Young man," Sento then took over again, "You think you know Homare best right? How do you know the current her isn't improving?"

"Sensei..."

But Sento just raises her hand and smiled at Homare.

"She is still afraid to jump," Henry answered, "She didn't do well in Ice skating. I have seen her, and I determined the cause was this cafe and people on it. She can't jump because you are holding her back."

"Then Homare, can you show him that you can jump?" Sento asked Homare, "do your best while keeping us on your mind. Teramura-sensei said that Ice Skating can be used as a figure of expression. I am a physics teacher, so I don't actually understand art. But can you express our friendship with your ice skating?"

"I can," Homare answered with a determined face, "Henry! I will show you that my friends and teacher aren't holding me back!"

"Fine then," Henry smiled, "I will see you on Sunday in ice ring. See you later."

The moment Henry stepped out of the cafe, all tension was broke, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But Homare looked at her teacher with an annoyed look.

"Why would you push me around like that?" Homare asked.

"I think she did the same to me when I have a doubt with my acting," Saaya answered instead, "I believe sensei have something in mind and when you are overcoming this, you will clear your doubt."

"Clearing my doubt...?" Homare is mulling over that word.

"This is your character development arc, Homare!" Sento patted Homare's head.

"Sensei, this isn't anime, you know!" Saaya said.

They kept talking and laughing, washing away the tension from the cafe. But Harry looked at Hana who keep her mouth shut with a somber expression.

"Hana, you alright?" Harry asked.

Hana faked a smile and then answered, "No, I am okay. Don't worry."

* * *

Banjo, Harry, and Hagu-tan were expelled from the home by Sento. The physics teacher thought what he is currently doing was dangerous for the baby and so ask them to move away.

So here they are, having dinner with Nono Family. They were happy to have a (supposedly) young father, a hamster and a baby in their home. They talk about a lot of things, but in the end, Hana's mind was filled with what happened in the afternoon.

After dinner, Hana brings Hagu-tan to her room, and they played a bit before her mind back at her friends again. What can she do for her friends? Her mind wandered around while Hagu-tan is chewing on Hana's pillow.

"Will I say goodbye to her?"

It's not like Hana didn't believe that Homare can overcome her trial. But Hana was doubting herself, is she really holding Homare back like what Henry said? Despite what Sensei said, Hana feels like she isn't a worthy friend for both Saaya and Homare.

Homare clearly has a talent, and she has a wing to go somewhere else. Hana looked at the matching necklace from Sensei, that was one proof of their friendship.

"GAAAAH! I am not good with all this negativity!" Hana gave up, but then she realized that Hagu-tan was playing with her Preheart.

"Hey, Hagu-tan, don't play with that!" and then she realized, "Oh. That's right."

* * *

Homare falls down again. No matter how many she tried, she keeps falling down when trying to jump. Teramura-sensei was with her, but the teacher didn't have anything to say besides supporting her. He doesn't know the full situation after all.

Homare falls down again, but she keeps raise to try more. Think about her friend and jump, but in the end, her mind was back at how she will fall if she jumps too high.

Is her friend really holding her back? No way. Homare didn't believe that, but what happened to her made her consider that maybe it was true?

No, that kind of thinking should be eliminated. Homare sighed and took a rest. She drank her water and looked at the necklace that is currently hanging on her back. Suddenly a ringtone can be heard, and Homare took out her cell but instead found out that it wasn't her cellphone's ringtone but the Preheart. Sometimes she forgot that Preheart can also function as a regular phone.

"Hello, Homare? are you still ar practice?"

It was Hana, her friend voice is what she needed now.

"I am on break. What is it?"

"I guess I am worried about you," Hana answered, "Are you okay?"

"Didn't we just meet each other?" Homare asked back.

"I know, it's just...after all of that..."

Homare chuckled, and Hana responded with confused noise. The blond girl was glad she has a friend with her after all. Hana was worried about her, and that uplifted her spirit even just a bit.

"Thank you, Hana," Homare said, "Let's go all out together tomorrow before my match with Henry."

"Seriously! Yeah! okay!" Hana chirped, "I am so happy you are inviting me!" but suddenly her voice was interrupted and replaced by Hagu-tan's baby talk.

Homare smiled and felt better when hearing that. Should she hang up? Nope, she wants to hear more and talk more.

* * *

Sadly, Sento and Banjo couldn't come. Sento was grading the latest quiz, he was a bit angry when Hana asked him to go and instead berated her for not studying more.

"I do hope you at least et 60," he said, "Good luck with Homare~" and then blessing her to come with Homare.

Banjo was busy with cafe. The girls feel sorry that they can't help, but their shift was already set and today was a holiday for them.

"Someone from the government will come here if you worked too much," Banjo assured, "Anyway, I already have helped anyway," and pointed at Futaba who wore Hana's waitress uniform. They waved at Futaba, talked a bit, promised to go out sometime soon and then departed.

"This is on me, enjoy the cake!" Bajou gave a basket of cake to Hana before they depart.

The Hanasaki Park was wider than the central park and the perfect place for a picnic. It has a lot of flower field and playground. They set their mat and put down the foods. Hagu-tan was always cheerful, and Hana was singing together with her (Well, only Hana is singing, Hagu-tan just made a cute baby voice).

"Henry-kun is a bit pushy, but I know he cares a lot about you," Saaya said to Homare while enjoying the view.

"Sensei was also a bit pushy don't you think?" Homare asked back.

"I think he knows what he does," Saaya answered, "I always know that he think and act according to what the best for us. But as a teacher, he can't give you direct answers."

"Well, you may be right," Homare nodded, "He is nice."

"I think you too are nice," Saaya replied, "When I am with you and Hana, my first memories of you sparkle more and more. I am sure we are full of Asu-power right now!"

"You really are three of a kind," Harry interrupted. The girls were surprised by what he said, "You think of others then move to act. I understand why Sento did what he did, he is a teacher, so his first instinct is to help his student. But you are just girls, aren't you putting others first a little too often? sometimes it is important, to be honest with your own heart too and do what you want."

"In case of Sensei and Banjo-san," Saaya added, "I think it was more than a teacher. They were a genuine hero."

"Aha, Agreed!" Hana nodded cheerfully, "They were dazzling when they helped us fight. I think they shine the most when they help people."

Their attention was suddenly grabbed by Hagu-tan who tried to stand. The baby was smiling widely when she is holding Hana's thigh to help her stood. When she finally stood without assistance, Hana manages to take her picture.

"Haguu~."

Unknown to them, Henry was observing them from far away.

* * *

Homare walked around for a bit. The cake was delicious, and she made good memories with her friend again, but she needs to think alone a bit.

When She walked a bit far, a familiar voice can be heard.

"A top-level coach and support team are waiting for you. You won't get those here," It was Henry, and his expression was serious again, "I was shocked when I heard you had quit. When I heard you were finally back, I was ecstatic. but then..."

"Really young man? Stalking?" another voice was heard, and a mechanical hawk is landed on top of Homare's head.

"Sensei?" Homare asked back.

A hologram of Sento appeared from the mechanical hawk, "I think it was the right decision to sent Mini Hawk here."

"Sensei, it's rude to interrupt a private conversation," Henry replied with a fake smile.

"Say, someone who stalks a girl he likes," Sento replied back.

"You don't understand Homare as I do," Henry started to argue again, "There is a world only the best of the best can ever hope to see. People chosen by the stars. The only person who can see that same word is Homare and me."

"Is that how Homare view her world? or is that you are projecting your view on Homare?" Sento asked.

"Do you think to raise a baby, playing cafe can help Homare realized her talents?" Henry asked back.

"Do you think this world only involve ice skating?" Sento asked back, "Young man, Humanity have infinite potential. To choose only one and sacrificed everything is against my principle. I am here to make sure that Homare has another choice. Only Homare can choose what she wants, not even me and certainly not you can force her."

"Do you say ice skating isn't what she wants?" Henry asked back.

"No, I say that wasn't the only thing she can do," Sento answered.

"She can do that after retiring from the ice ring," Henry replied back.

"No way!" Suddenly Hana appears behind Homare.

"You people keep meddling with other problem," Henry was getting more annoyed, "What can she do for you?"

"Sorry I have no intention to eavesdropping," Hana answered, "But I can cheer on her dream. I can't just leave Homare with a sad face like that. Whatever she decided I will cheer for her."

"even if you don't have to encourage her, Homare will do it anyhow!" Henry said, "Thoughtlessly shouting 'You can do it' like that just put more pressure on her.

"Homare...I think its time for you to say what is in your mind," and with that Sento's hologram was disappearing, but the weight of mechanical hawk on her head tell Homare that he is still there and probably again listening.

So what is Homare decision?

She grabbed Henry's hand, Henry was brightened up at that, but then he realized Homare also grabbed Hana's hand.

"But I can't go with you!" Homare answered, "You are not all wrong, Henry. After I couldn't jump anymore, Every 'You can do it' I heard was agonizing. With every cheer, the thought of 'You don't deserve this' gripped and crushed my heart," Homare then continued, "It may be true that you and I live in the same world. But like Sensei said, That wasn't my only world. I have infinite potentials. Hana and Saaya showed me one of that potentials, they showed me the whole new worlds."

"Homare..."

"If you don't believe, let me show you on the ice ring," Homare smiled, "let's meet in one hour."

* * *

Paple is smart. She is Section Chief, after all, so she knows about a lot of thing than Charaleet. She learned a lot of stuff from 'trusted source' and as such also know where is Toge-power gathered most. Toge-power was negative energy generated by a human. It wasn't 'absence of Asu-power' because both can exist in the same place, but hen Toge-power resurfaces, Asu-power will be buried deep and Human in this age very easy to get influenced by the environment that their Toge-power and Asu-power is always changing.

Paple smiled very wide when she reach the train station. There has been a train schedule delay and a lot of people generated toge-power as a result. In such a moment, Human will imagine a sad future for them: what will happen when they late to works? Will they lose their job? All negative thought, all bad future, it generates a lot of toge-power.

"Oh, hey, Toge-power," Paple smiled, "Now, dance for me! NEGATIVE WAVE!"

The generated Toge-power was gathered and Paple cracking a smile.

* * *

Homare was dancing in the ice ring. It was a beautiful dance. Professionally, Henry knows that this wasn't as beautiful as when Homare was with him. The technic was choppy, some move was too wide, she didn't make the right turn and small mistakes that happen when you were still amateur. But Henry can't deny that this is beautiful. What is the difference?

"Angel Wings!"

Yes, Henry noticed

"Those are your wings, Saaya!"

Is it an illusion? Homare grows a pair of a white wing. What she did was just move her body and yet there is an impression that she has a wing. And she jumped, she actually jumped and landed perfectly. And then she spun, like a ballerina, she twisted her body and with each spin a flower spread. Looking at her, Henry actually sees the ice ring changed into flower field. She moved again, across the ring, jumped and then fall. But Homare didn't stop and raise again. The shine never stopped even when she is fall. His childhood friends did everything she can with each move she showed him her story. The fails, the tragedy and how she raises again.

"Homare sparkling..." Hana commented again, "She is like a shooting star."

And Henry agreed with that. Homare has exceeded his expectation. Maybe not as good as before, but certainly better than expressionless athlete before her falls. Everything she experienced is part of her now.

And then Homare finished with a jump and then spun, the technique that made her fall and landed successfully without injury.

"Homare!" , "Homare!"

her two friends are approaching, without ice skate, so Hana falls down, and hugged Homare.

"Do you feel jealous?" suddenly a voice can be heard and two adults are now beside him. It was Sento and Banjo.

"Of course I am," Henry answered with a smile, "Those two was so close with Homare despite knowing her for a short time."

"Girls friendship is amazing, Girls friendship is awesome!" Sento smiled, "But it doesn't mean you stop being her friend, right?"

Their happiness was interrupted when they feel an earthquake and then an Oshimaida breakthrough the building.

"That was..."

"Ah, we reach the end of the episode I see," Sento commented.

"Sensei! This isn't anime!" Saaya said from afar.

* * *

The Oshimaida was shaped like a train, and it rampaged across the town. The strange barrier the Oshimaida generated already up, but for some strange reason, Henry was still here. Is it because he is with Precure? Sento didn't have time to care about that though.

"Young man, can you keep yourself safe for a bit?" Sento asked.

The kid was clearly bewildered, but the Precures already run out of the building to fight the Oshimaida.

"I am sure you have a lot of question, but I assure you Homare is alright," Sento continued, "Plus, I am here. Its a hero task to make sure everyone is safe. Can you keep yourself safe?"

"I will leave Homare on your hand, sensei," Henry smiled, "now I see you in a new light."

Sento patted Henry's head and then lead Banjo to follow the girls.

"But I still can't reach that guy," Henry said in a low voice while looking at Banjo.

* * *

 **"Mirai Crystal!"**

 **"Kakusei! Great Cross-Z Dragon!" / "Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!"**

 **"Are You Ready?"**

Mirai Crystal and Fullbottles on position and the Riders already spin the handle on their Build Drivers.

 **"HENSHIN!" / "MY HEART! LET IT SHINE!"**

The girl's clothes were turned into light and then changed to the Precure Dress. Along with the change in their clothes, their hair also grown longer and then turned into brighter color, bright pink for Hana, sky blue for Saaya and golden for Homare. Followed by that, Both Build Drivers produce a frame of armor and then that armor slammed into Sento and Banjo's body. Sento's armor was asymmetrical red and blue with his helmet was decorated by Rabbit and Tank eyepieces. Banjo's meanwhile was colored red, blue and gold and it has two dragon eyepieces on its helmet.

 **Wake up Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah! /** **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank!** Yeahhh **!"**

They took a pose and declared,

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Hana announced, **"Cheer on the world Precure of spirit! Cure yell!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Saaya announced, **"Heal the world! Cure of wisdom, Cure Ange!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Homare announced, **"Light up the world! Cure of Strength! Cure Etoile!"**

 **"Protecting love and peace of the future!"** Banjou announced, **"Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z!"**

 **"Building love and peace of the future!"** Sento announced, **"Kamen Rider Build!"**

In retaliation, the giant Train Oshimaida declared, "OSHIMAIDA!" and attacked.

Said Oshimaida had a rail sword and slashed the heroes with that. The Precures jumped out of the way, but the Riders pull out a sword and successfully broke the rail sword. Sadly, the Oshimaida pulled out another rail sword and attacked again, this time focused on the Riders. The Precures meanwhile, after jumping quite high then perform a dropkick on the Oshimaida's head. But unfortunately, The Oshimaida jumped back and then with its rail sword, swatted the Precures out of the way.

"Mop them away!" Papple declared with glee.

Great Cross-Z quickly charged the Oshimaida and then dueling the giant monster to sword fight. Meanwhile, Build pull out a full bottle...

 **"Rose!" "Comic!"**

And put them on the Build Driver. Instantly, his armor changed into yellow-green and BUild jumped. Vines produced from his hand and he uses them as a whip. Great Cross-Z meanwhile steps back.

"Girls, you okay?" Great Cross-Z asked.

"Build!" out of nowhere, Etoile rushed toward the Oshimaida and then stopped right behind the monster and then kicked the giant train monster into submission. Build instantly wrapped the Oshimaida with vines on its hand and then produced a giant rose from his yellow-half. With it, Build pierced the Oshimaida.

Sadly, the Oshimaida rolling out of the way and then broke free from the vines and then kicked Homare out of the way, thankfully Yell and Ange appears and then kicked the rail sword away from Etoile.

"Yell! Ange!" Etoile smiled wide.

"I won't have you wasting my time!" Papple shouted in anger.

"Waste of time you say?" Homare suddenly took that word personally, "There is no such thing like a waste of time in life!"

"Idle chatter is also a waste of time!" Papple replied, and at that moment the Oshimaida attacked again, but this time, a vine Shield appeared and protected the girls.

"You sure?" Build smiled behind his mask.

"The Time I spend with my friends are precious to me!"

The Oshimaida attacked again, this time actually broke the vine shield, but Etoile dodges the attack by jumping. She then landed among her friends.

"Here, for you," Build gave an orange full bottle and a mini-hawk to the blond Precure.

Etoile nodded and then inserted the hawk fullbottle into the mini-hawk, she then re-configure the mini hawk into leg bracelets and put them on her left foot.

"Are you ready?" Great Cross-Z asked.

"Yes," Etoile nodded.

Yell and Ange then formed a stage with their hand, and Etoile jumped toward her friend's hand. The girls then launched Etoile toward the sky. Etoile spun and then a golden wing appeared from her feet. The girl actually flies with one, and at that time she realized, this is the highest jump she ever achieved and this is thanks to her friends. With that realization, come to new Mirai Crystal from the deep of her heart. Etoile caught it, and then a light enveloped her.

 **"Ready? Go!"** The Mini-hawk declared, **"Vortex Star Charge!"**

From the enveloped light, Homare suddenly performs a kick toward the Oshimaida. The Oshimaida then wrapped by golden wings and then become smaller. When Etoile landed, The monster looked delighted and then floating towards the sky, "I will quiting~~!" it said and then disappeared.

"Next week is my holiday, but I assure you I will be back!" Papple declared and then disappeared.

On the other hand, Sento, already disengaging his transformation, pulled out the Asupower Gun. the gun had cylinder barrel and colored red and pink. In its handle, there was a revolver, but instead bullet, Sento opened the revolver chamber, put a fullbottle on it and closed it again.

The Asupower gun gathered the asupower and then declared, "Asupower! Recovered!". Sento then pulled out the fullbottles, it turned into green Train Fullbottle.

* * *

The sun already set and Henry looked at his childhood friends. He looked at everything Homare do, every action and every expression. While Henry appreciated that she still has a place for him, that place was now filled with others too.

"I lose," Henry declared.

Homare was surprised hearing that.

"Your skating is wonderful," Henry smiled and took out his phone, "I liked your precise and efficient style from back then. But your current performance who full of expression isn't that bad. But I won't keep losing like this, all right!"

"Henry-kun!" Hana called out, "I swear I will do my best and keep cheering on Homare!"

"Sure, I will leave that for you!" Henry smiled.

"Ah, I forgot I have something to do!" Hana then declared, "I will walk Mogu-mogu when you are practicing, Homare-chan, so don't worry!" and then she ran off.

"She really did upfront about anything, isn't she?" Henry smiled back.

"I think that what made her cool," Homare answered.

"I am sure she will become an amazing young lady in the future," Henry commented.

* * *

Hana's heart was hurt. It was small at first, looking at her friend have solid aim and see them achieve that. Hana was grateful she got Homare and Saaya as a friend, but she feels how she is nobody among the stars. Each of her friends have something that made her feel mundane, feel so ordinary and not very special.

"You alright?" suddenly a hand landed on Hana's head and looking up, she found her sensei looked at her, worried.

"Of course, I am alright!" Hana said, "Why are you so worried, sensei?" she walked awkwardly and then suddenly slammed into a black haired man. The man's book falls together with Hana, and Hana quickly got up, "Ah sorry!"

Picking up the book, Hana then realized that, "It was a pretty book," she said out loud without realizing it.

"My, what a spirit," the stranger said, "It is a wonderful story," The stranger took the book from Hana's hand and then continued, "In that world, everyone looked forward to the future, full of hope. They called it a veritable Garden of Eden. But its splendor wouldn't last forever."

"Who are you, sir?" Sento asked, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I already heard a lot about you, Sento-kun," the stranger said, but he stepped back and then went away without answering Sento's question.

"Ah, sensei, you didn't know him too?" Hana asked.

He shook his head. The ominous feeling in Sento's heart feel familiar, but in the end he never that stranger before.

* * *

On Sento's lab, the robot suddenly opened her eyes. Looking around, she didn't understand where is this or what happened after that. Checking her memories, she remembers she got attacked by one of the Riders and then she entered deep sleep mode to prevent any access to her database. She woke up means she is alone and has a chance to escape. So the robot stood, but suddenly a man made out of holographic ray appeared, this tech shouldn't exist in this time. How?

"Ms. Robot, I will be glad if you didn't escape on your own," the man said, "After all with your UFO out of commission, you can't go back to your world, right?"

"Why do you think I will comply with your demand?" the female robot asked back.

Surprisingly, the hologram answered, "Well, have you ever wondered why and how Precures work? Why are they so strong? what made them tick and keep getting stronger?"

She was curious, but her curiosity was stopped when suddenly a man appeared in the labs, it was a familiar face for the female robot.

"I finally can locate you, Ruru," the man with top hat said, "Let's go home."

"Yes, Dr. Traum," the female robot complied and when they hold hands, they disappeared from the labs.

Unknown to them though, the one who broadcast the holographic form of Sento also recorded what happened there.

* * *

An/ Welcome back to Futari Wa Best Match! I am fine, thank you for everyone who was asked me on PM, and I finally manage to drive away from my writer block and writing again. I will keep writing until at least I can write about the crossover Movie. The criticism on my Mahostukai Precure fic made me sad and actually stopped me from writing a while, but friends assure me to keep writing. I can not please anyone, so might as well satisfy my self. I have a reason for what I write, and for me it made sense. I will stick with what I want to write even if people complained.

On another note, someone asked 'Will I bring back Build Original cast and made them remember Sento and Ryuga?'

While that was a good idea, I don't know what will they do if the did come back and joined the cast of Precure. Sawatari Kazumi's joined the cast will balance the Precure Cast, but I have no will to add any Build Cast more than what already appeared. Story-wise, they have no reason to join in this fic, and looking at my writing skill, I probably can't handle more than five protagonists at once or writing a load and load of character. Hey, look at the released chapter, sometimes I even forgot Harry exist. While I want to improve that, adding six cast together will not help me improve my skill on writing a lot of character in one scene.

I will take that into consideration though, Thanks for your comment and I am grateful for your suggestion.

Another thing: Homare just got a mini-hawk, a leg bracelet that used with Hawk Fullbottle. Can you suggest another device for Hana and Saaya?

Now, enough Author notes. With Ruru escape, what will Sento do? Will it affect the team? Will Ruru still curious about the Precures? Why Dr. Traum appeared so early? What happened to charaleet? Look forward to the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 008

**Chapter 008**

 **Troubled Backstory Flashback**

* * *

The sixth years' student in Hagukuni North Elementary School participates in hiking camp every year with another school. The hiking site wasn't actually a mountain, but a camping site with a lot of hill and trees. Even if you didn't hike here, you can still enjoy the greeneries and playing around.

But Aisaka Emiru wasn't happy with this outing. The twin-tailed girl already prepared a lot of things in her bag for danger precaution, a lot of things can go wrong with this hiking camp and bad scenario always played in her mind, but Emiru confident with Phoe-chan in her side, she can handle it.

"You bring Phoe-chan again, Emiru-chan?" her best friend, Nono Kotori, poking Phoe-chan, a bright red bird doll who safely tucked in Emiru's soldier.

"With Phoe-chan, I am invincible!" Emiru said confidently.

The bus finally reached the hiking camp and upon landed on site, they were greeted by three middle schoolers and two adults.

"Good morning children~" one of the men with brown cloak greeted, "I am the brilliant and genius Physics teacher, Kiryu Sento. And this is my assistant..."

"Who is your assistant!" the other man denied, "My name is Banjo Ryuga, in charge of your snack and security."

"We will be your host and your guide through this camp so I hope you can enjoy yourself," Sento added.

"Sensei!" Emiru quickly raised her hands.

"I haven't let you ask a question just yet, but please ask anyway," Sento answered with great interest, "What is your name, girl?"

"Aisaka Emiru from 6-1," upon introducing herself, she can hear many of her friends groaned, but Emiru ignored that, "There are many dangers in this hiking camp. Hiking is fraught with peril! You can be lost while following your falling orange, you maybe fall in the pit and can't get out anymore. That kind of future may await us. Do you still want to continue this hiking?"

The other adult clearly holding his laugh, but her classmate didn't keep back while laughing at her. But Aisaka Emiru didn't bother by that.

"Well, you clearly thinking the security of your friend in mind," Sento-sensei answered with a smile and then continued, "Aisaka-chan, worrying about that is an adult job, and we already made sure anything bad won't happen. But if something dangerous did still happen, we were there to help you, that was our responsibility, not yours. So you relax and step forward, that kind of future may happen, but you can learn from it."

"So kids, have you heard about Phoenix, before?" Sento asked.

Hearing that, the boys getting rowdy. Phoenix is common in game and anime they play and watch after all. They spelled many trivia about the fiery bird and Emiru know most of them.

"Phoenix is a firebird who symbolize rebirth. When Phoenix grow old, it will burn and from it ash, a new baby phoenix will emerge," Sento explained, "This hiking will give you experience, some are good, and some are bad, but if you have a bad experience and survive them, you will learn from them and become new individual. Just like Phoenix."

"So Aisaka-chan, are you willing to taste new experience in this hiking?" Sento asked.

"Yes, sir," Emiru answered, "But I will be careful about it."

"Good answer," Sento smiled, "now you can build your tent, and we will meet again here in half an hour. understand?"

a chorus of "yeees" can be heard and then the kids dispersed.

Aisaka Emiru, not actually satisfied with Sento-sensei's answer, followed her friend, Kotori, toward the campsite.

* * *

"Sensei, you are amazing," Hana praised, "How can you talk clearly like that? You didn't read any scenario, right?"

"That is the perk of being adult," Sento answered with a smile, "Though, I doubt my dear assistant can do that."

"Oh shut up, you," Banjo replied, "Shouldn't we help the children to raise their tent?"

"Their teacher will handle that," Sento answered, "I need you to help me prepare the first event of the day," and the physics teacher pull out a paper from his pocket and give them to Banjo and Harry, "You girls can blend it with the children. I am sure Hana can blend magnificently."

"Yes, sir~!" Hana energetically answered while her two friends holding a laugh.

Hagu-tan, who are carried by Hana, laughed without minding the other.

"let's go, Hagu-tan~" and with that, the three girls leave them toward the campsite.

* * *

Sakurai Hana, Aisaka Emiru and Nono Kotori looked at the tent they build with a smug smile. Their teacher also praised their tent and Emiru's precaution putting salt around the tent.

"We are a great team, Emiru-chan, Hana-chan," Kotori smiled at her two friends.

"Of course, we are!" Hana answered, "Something in your mind, Emiru-chan?"

Emiru, who looked at the tent with serious face answered, "I am just checking if this tent is really safe."

"You worry too much," Hana assured her, "My uncle isn't here, so I am sure our luck will not be that bad."

Truthfully, due to her uncle's luck, Hana also as wary as Emiru. Hana loved her uncle a lot, but when he comes to play with Hana or Hana's mother, something unlucky and wrong usually happen so like Emiru, Hana always made sure everything is safe. But when her uncle isn't here, Hana sighed a relieve.

"Well, Ryou-chan may not be here, but we are here," suddenly a high school girl patted Hana's head.

"Miyuki-nee! Stop it! I will be shorter!" Hana protested.

"Don't worry, Don't worry, I patted Yayoi a lot and she still got taller," the pink haired high schooler smiled widely, "Hm...but then Ryou-chan also patted me a lot, so maybe that's why I didn't get taller?"

"Good evening, Miyuki-san," Kotori greeted.

"Aha, good evening, Kotori-chan, Emiru-chan," Miyuki greeted back, "Camp Committee just need to remind you the first event will be started."

and as in on cue, another high school girl shouted via a speaker, "Gather in the ground 3 in 15 minutes!"

"And Ryou-chan will come tonight," Miyuki added.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hana shouted in despair.

* * *

The Camp Committee gathered in one of the cabins with many papers stacked on the desk. Most of them were scheduled, map, event and game rules. When Sento received this job from the headmaster, he thought it will be a good experience for the girls, but he never thought it will be this hectic.

"Sento-san, the first event starts in fifteen minutes," the blue-haired girl beside Sento said, "Would you like to participate?"

"Drag Banjo and Homare," Sento answered, "I am still in the middle of checking the perimeter. How is the preparation for the food? I heard Yayoi burned some of the eggs."

"Ah, don't worry, Akane-chan manage to get more supply of eggs," the blue-haired girl answered, "Nao already gathered the children in ground 3, so I will leave now."

"Banjo, Homare!" Sento called, "Follow Reika to the ground 3."

"I thought I only manage security?" Banjo asked back, "Well, I don't think managing children is tough."

"It is hard, Banjo-san," suddenly a yellow-haired girl popped out into the room, "Don't underestimate children!"

"Eh, uh...sure," Banjo, not sure how to respond, just nodded.

"Nao-chan will be angry at you if she heard you saying that," the yellow-haired girl added again.

"Now, now, don't scare him like that," Homare intervened, "I am sure we will be fine, Yayoi-senpai. Come on, Banjo-san," and then Homare dragged Banjou and followed Reika.

"AH, Sento-san, Akane-chan asked if its okay we paid for the eggs," Yayoi asked Sento.

"No, we have enough budget to cover that. anything else?" Sento asked.

"Well, Nao-chan asked if you have more ropes," Yayoi added.

"Go back to your post, I will ask someone to deliver ropes to Nao."

"Yes sir~" and after giving a mock salute, she ran out of the room.

Sento then pulled out a bracelet and then inserted the Train fullbottles into it. The bracelets then opened up and formed into train and railway.

"Okay, can you patrol around the area?" Sento asked.

The train, as if alive, lighting up its front light in confirmation. Sento gave the hawk mecha to Homare because apparently, the orange mech liked her so much it didn't leave, so Sento created another mini mech to spying- no, monitoring the girls.

The train can create floating railway and then it walked away out of the room. Sento then looked around, smiled because his creation worked, and then continue his works.

* * *

Papple looked at the campsite, toward nature. She heard there is a power spot around here, she didn't realize how much asupower is here, and she got nauseated. There was a lot of family having fun in this place, playing around, laughing together. This kind of fun and happy memory didn't generate togepower.

"I need to search for togepower to get better," Papple said.

And thus began Papple journey to look for a power spot and a togepower in the campsite.

* * *

Hana was holding Hagu-tan while following the children playing a game of tags. Hagu-tan was laughing non-stop while playing with all the children here, but suddenly she pulled Hana's hair and pointed at somewhere.

Where Hagu-tan pointed there was two girl sat under the tree. Those two girls, if Hana remembered, is Kotori's friend.

"Emiru-chan and Hana-chan, isn't it?," the older girl asked, "Why are you two sat in the side?"

"Game of tag is dangerous, nano desu!" the twin-tailed one, Emiru, answered, "What if I step on big stone and fall then got hurt? What if a bird suddenly pooped on my head? What if the other fall on me? playing in this grassland also dangerous, what if there is icky insect which made our skin red and itchy?"

"If Ryou-jii is here that definitely will happen," the smaller Hana laughed, "I am here so Emiru-chan won't get lonely."

"Then, I will sit here too," the bigger Hana answered, "Kohana-chan, who is Ryou-jii you mentioned?"

Smaller Hana, who interested in Hagu-tan cheek and poking them, suddenly looked at the bigger Hana with a confused look.

"What do you just call me?" she asked again.

"Well, My name is also Hana," the bigger Hana answered, "So, Kohana," she pointed at smaller Hana, "Oohana," and then pointed at herself.

"Oohana-san, that was a good idea," and Hana laughed, "Ryou-jii is my uncle. He liked to help people but often get in trouble because of his bad luck. I think Ryou-jii is cursed in the past."

"Kohana," Emiru pointed at her friend, "Oohana," then at Nono Hana, she smiled sheepishly.

"Finally you laughed," the bigger Hana smiled widely, "Now, play with Hagu-tan okay," she then put Hagu-tan on the ground and the baby began to climb Emiru.

"Wait~ Don't!" Emiru started to refuse, but when Hagu-tan touched Emiru's cheek, Emiru's face melted and then she smiled sheepishly.

"I want to play with Hagu-tan too~," the smaller Hana said, "Ah, Senpai, I think I liked nickname you gave me," she added, "I feel nostalgic with that name."

The bigger Hana looked at, the smaller Hana, confused but smiled anyway. Looking Hagu-tan playing with the smaller girls definitely helped both of them relaxed, and hopefully, they will start enjoying the camp.

* * *

Papple found a trickle of Togepower, upon following them, the purple-haired woman observed that it belongs to two little girls who sat under the tree, but the trickle was soon disappeared when a familiar girl make them smile.

"Cure Yell," Papple cursed, "Huft, no matter! I already found a reliable source, now I just need to pry it open!" Papple smiled and then start to think how to make the girls day worse for today.

* * *

"Are you okay, Sento-san?"

Sento looked at the girl who called her and found Saaya with Reika in the room.

"Well, I think all preparation is done for today," Sento added, "I think Nogami will send firewood in the evening."

"Ryou-san called that he will be a bit late," Reika added.

"You seem close to Nogami," Sento said with a bit smile.

"We all are," Reika added, "Despite his luck, he is actually quite charming."

"So, Sensei can rest now?" Saaya asked and after Sento answered with a nod, "How about a tea after hard work?" Saaya offered.

"Sure, why not?" Sento accepted, "How about the other?" he asked.

"Homare-chan, Banjo-san, and Harry are a bit busy right now," Saaya answered, "some children are way too rowdy in the second game. and I think Hana-chan found someone who needs to be cheered up."

"Sound like Hana," Sento nodded.

* * *

Even after Hagu-tan and Oohana-san cheered her up, Emiru can't help to think about any bad thing that could happen in their journey toward the flower field. She can't help but worried and think about every bad thing that could happen, after all the last time she got careless, Emiru almost lost both of her foot.

A group of Kotori, Hana, Emiru along with Kotori's sister and Hagu-tan walked through the forest with a map in their hand. The bigger Hana wasn't allowed to help, so she walked in the back while Emiru leads the group with a map in hand. a

Along with the map, there were also signpost in the way toward flower field. Sento thought this can help the children learn to read map and signpost while also make them brave enough walking in the forest. They were also given a compass, but only Emiru know how to read the compass.

"Oohana-san isn't reliable at all," Emiru commented.

"Hiyaa, I am sorry about that," Hana makes a small laugh, "But then again, Emiru-chan is amazing, you can do a lot of things."

"Of course, If I can't do this much I will not survive in the danger of wilderness!" Emiru commented.

But suddenly a strange wind blew the map in Emiru hand.

"Ah!"

and the four girls, in panic, followed the map.

* * *

The train suddenly landed in Sento's shoulder with a loud train whistle. Sento looked at the small train.

"What is that, Sento-san?" Reika asked curiously.

"My own creation," Sento answered, "A Mini-Skytrain!" she said proudly, "I asked this guy to look at the children while we are here just in case something happened. This danger signal means something does happen."

And then a holographic screen appeared from the mini-skytrain, and on it, there was a picture of Papple waving her fans with black energy. The next picture then showed Emiru's group along with Hana and Hagu-tan chasing after a map.

"I think Hana-chan just strayed from the route," Saaya make a worried smile, "I will gather Banjo-san, Harry and Homare-chan to help to search for them."

"Ask Homare to use her hawk mecha," Sento said.

* * *

They were lost, tired and trapped in a big hole. While the girls do get the map back, when they got the map again, Emiru realized that they were gone too far from their initial route and don't know how to get back.

It gets worse when a monkey suddenly appeared and stole the girls' ribbon, so Kotori's and Emiru's hair was undone. Lost between trees and chasing after a monkey, the smaller Hana then sat on a rock only to realize that the ground they stand in are brittle and then they fall to the hole. Thankfully no one actually got hurt.

"Well, it can be worse," the smaller Hana commented.

"It all useless," Emiru suddenly said, "No matter what I do, bad things will happen."

Kotori and Smaller Hana then hugged Emiru to calm her down.

"We will be here forever, with no one to help us and before tonight we will be dead because of hunger," Emiru said.

"Now now, don't be negative," the bigger Hana, "You said all of that because you are worried for your friends, right? Kohana-chan and Kotori aren't hurt, and I am sure we can get out of here."

"Oh, But you won't get out!" suddenly a voice called, it was an adult woman with purple hair.

"Papple!" the bigger Hana suddenly get very worried.

"I will put a bush around here and then close this hole with leaves, you will suffocate between the leaves! with your friends!" Papple laughed.

Hearing what Papple said, Emiru suddenly feel suffocated and black aura appeared out of her body. She remembered when she played with a candle in her home and that home got burned and her feet broken. Emiru recognized the feeling of suffocated between smoke even though Papple didn't do anything yet, Emiru then began hyperventilating.

Papple laughed and then waved her fans, **"TOGE POWER IS DETECTED! GOODBYE, THE HOPE OF THE FUTURE! NEGATIVE WAVE!"**

And then Emiru's hope to survive disappeared from her heart, in return, a big red bird Oshimaida was created above them.

"Onee-chan, what is that?" Kotori asked in a panic.

"Kotori-chan, calm down," Kohana said, "We need to take care of Emiru first."

"Haguu..." Hagu-tan said in worry, and the bigger Hana understand that she needs to get out of here and fight the Oshimaida, but looking at Emiru, there is something she needs to do first.

"Emiru-chan," Hana then whispered, "Listen to me..."

* * *

"Oshimaida," Banjo looked at the sky where the bird flies around the campsite.

"Banjo-san, what is that?" Yayoi who also with her, asked.

"Don't worry about the monster," Banjo answered, "Made sure all children are accounted for and safe. I will be back. Homare come with me!" and then Banjou pulled Homare out of the flower garden.

They ran and then met with Saaya and Sento on the way. When they met, suddenly a familiar woman landed in front of them.

"Look at that, the power of negative thinking," Papple laughed, "And it comes from a small girl who currently trapped in the hole. I didn't even need to bury them."

Indeed, the current Oshimaida was bigger than usual and have a fire on its entire body.

"Well, I will have fun experimenting on them," Sento smiled.

 **"Oshimaida~"**

"How can you defeat my Oshimaida with one less member?" Papple asked, "Cure Yell is trapped, and she won't help you. Can you defeat my Oshimaida with only four people?"

"We believe in Hana-chan," Saaya answered while pulling out his Mirai Crystal.

"And I am sure Hana-chan also believed in us," Homare agreed, also pulled out her Mirai Crystal.

"Believing won't make you win! Oshimaida, attack them!"

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"** the big bird said and attacked, but Suddenly Banjo walked to the front with Mahma knuckle on hand.

" **Bottle Burn!** " the magma knuckle declared and with one punch, Banjo manage to make the big Oshimaida bounced off.

"I have feeling that I won't lose!" Banjo smiled and then pulled his Build Driver.

"Now, shall we begin the experiment!"

"Mirai Crystal!"

" **Cross-Z Magma!" / ""RabbitTank Sparkling!""**

 **"Are You Ready?"**

Mirai Crystal and Fullbottles on position and the Riders already spin the handle on their Build Drivers.

 **"HENSHIN!" / "MY HEART! LET IT SHINE!"**

The girl's clothes were turned into light and then changed to the Precure Dress. Along with the change in their clothes, their hair also grown longer and then turned into brighter color, sky blue for Saaya and golden for Homare.

On the rider's side, Armor instantly slammed into the Sento's body. Sento's armor was white, blue and red and full of spiky things with Tank and Rabbit formed on his eyepieces. Banjo, instead got an armor frame, the chamber of magma fall on him and when the magma disappeared, an orange and black armor with dragon motive formed on his body.

After the armor set, their belt declared, **"Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha" / "Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeahhh!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Saaya announced, **"Heal the world! Cure of wisdom, Cure Ange!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Homare announced, **"Light up the world! Cure of Strength! Cure Etoile!"**

 **"Protecting love and peace of the future!"** Banjou announced, **"Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z Magma!"**

 **"Building love and peace of the future!"** Sento announced, **"Kamen Rider Build! Sparkling!"**

And then they jumped.

* * *

In the campsite gate, a young man wearing glasses with a blue streak in his hair looked at the sky who suddenly darken and giant bird monster who fly around.

"Oh, my~ Ryoutaro, there is a monster," the man said to no one in particular, "What should we do?"

The young man suddenly shuddered, and the blue streak on his hand changed into the red with her glasses disappeared.

"Isn't obvious? we fight them!" the man said again, this time more hot-blooded and energetic.

The man then shuddered again, and the red streak disappeared, he looked around and then said, "We need to found Miyuki and the other first. That monster wasn't imajin, I doubt we can fight it. It's too big!"

The man shuddered again, and then a yellow streak decorated his hair, "But Ryoutarou, your girls can fight them just fine. I am sure you can fight them too."

The yellow streak dissappeared, and the regular black haired man sighed, "Alone, we can't. We need to know the situation first. Wait, what is that?"

In the sky, the giant bird monster suddenly falls toward the ground, and a small earthquake can be felt. Ryutaro, worried about Miyuki and the others, start to run fasters.

* * *

One of the things that Banjo liked about Magma armor was he can fly with it. Sure the wings were made of fire, and the armor was actually very hot after a few minutes, but flying was always excellent. Homare, using her Hawk mech, was also flying and clearly enjoying it.

But the battle is still going, the two of them is tasked with keeping the bird on ground level, so everytime it fly, Homare and Banjo will kick it down.

But the battle in the ground was far from easy. Saaya keeps shielding attack from the bird. The bird spout fire and when Saaya uses her shield, she can't move, or she will get burned too.

This leaves Sento to took out his ranged weapon, a hawk gattlinger. But the attack wasn't that effective.

"Now, what should we do?" Sento asked himself.

* * *

"Emiru-chan, do you remember what Sensei said?" Hana asked.

Emiru didn't react and still hyperventilating, but Her friend hugged her and try to calm her down. They didn't know what to say to Emiru thought.

"Calm down, You remember about Phoenix?" Hana said, "We may be in danger if we survive this and we will! We will learn from them and become a new individual. Just like Phoenix."

Hagu-tan, since god knows when crawling toward Emiru and then giving a bird-shaped doll toward Emiru. Emiru looked at the toy and slowly regained her composure.

"Phoe-chan..." she whispered, "Thank you, Hagu-tan."

"Haguu~!"

"You are right, Oohana-senpai," Emiru said, "Sento-sensei wasn't the first people who told me about the Phoenix."

Emiru remembered a doctor that gives her this red bird doll. The doctor said it was a phoenix. A mythological bird who can survive after got killed or died.

Emiru remembered the doctor face, the doctor was also often played a game with her and motivating her to get better and walk again. The doctor gave her two presents, the first one was a doll and the second one was a game. Both presents were what made her still living and finally regained her feet again to walks.

"We will survive this, Nano desu!" Emiru declared, "And when we did, we will become new individual!"

* * *

On the battlefield, the Oshimaida suddenly getting smaller and Sento actually manage to rip its left wing with Hawk Gattlinger.

"Now, The rules of victory have been set!" Sento roared, "Saaya, Slam your shield from above!"

 **"Hurray Hurray! Heart feather!"** Saaya comply, and a shield formed above the Oshimaida, the shield then pressed the Oshimaida down.

Sento then spins the handle on his drivers, and a bunch of phisic formula appeared around him.

 **"Ready? Go!"** his belt declared.

"Homare! Let's kick this yakitori together!" Sento called.

Homare nodded, she flies again and after a button in her leg brace pressed, the hawk-mecha declared, **"READY? GO!"**

 **"Sparkling Finish!" / Vortex Star Charge!"**

The Cures and The Rider then kicked the Oshimaida. Then the Oshimaida was wrapped by golden wings who explode in colored fire.

When Etoile and Build finally landed, the explosion was already cleared, and the monster looked delighted, floating towards the sky, and said: "I will quiting~~!"

Sento then pulled out the Asupower gun, the gun had cylinder barrel and colored red and pink. In its handle, there was a revolver, but instead bullet, Sento opened the revolver chamber, put a fullbottle on it and closed it again.

The Asupower gun gathered the asupower and then declared, "Asupower! Recovered!". Sento then pulled out the fullbottles, it turned into red Phoenix Fullbottle.

* * *

"Oh, You must be the lost child, are you okay?"

From above the hole, a man with a yellow streak on his hair peeked toward the hole.

"Ryou-jii!" Kohana smiled with a wide smile, "I am glad you found us!"

"Of course! With Kin-chan's bear nose, we can find you everywhere!" another voice called, it was the yellow-haired Yayoi, "I am just glad we found you." And with the help of other, Emiru's group can be pulled out of the hole without getting hurt. Well, it was mostly Ryoutaro's crazy power.

"My strength will make you cry!" The young man with the yellow streak on his hair declared and then with one pull, pulled out four girls and one baby out of the hole.

"Oohana-san, thank you," Emiru whispered to the older girl, "Hagu-tan too."

"I didn't do anything," the older girl said, "I just repeated what Sensei said. I am actually also panic, but I figured Kotori will cry if I panic too."

"Well, regardless," Emiru then bowed to the senpai, "Thank you Oohana-senpai."

Being called 'senpai,' Hana's face was melted with joy.

* * *

An: And thus the eight chapter finished.

As a not, Kohana means small flower and Oohana means Big Flower, the name is to differentiate the two Hana and also a nod to Kamen Rider Den-o when Hana turned into child, she also got called 'Kohana' by Ryoutaro.

Yes, After Heartcatch's and Fourze Cameo on a few chapters back, this time, it was Smile Precure and Kamen Rider Den-o time to shine. Of course, none of them will transform and help the Hugtto crew, except maybe in the movie. This also my way to acknowledge that other Kamen Rider and Prety Cure exist in this same universe. as another note, every Pretty Cure before Go Princess Precure are grown up, with Heartcatch Precure as a young adult (Erika have her own shop and Tsubomi worked at Jaxa), Smile Precure's age is high school age. I will not claim I write them like how they are in canon, tho. I feel not satisfied with how I write the past Precure, but I hope I can improve this.

On another note, the Fullbottles owned by the team are Rabbit and Dragon. Then Asupower filled: Tank (chapter 003), Hawk (Chapter 004), Rose (chapter 005), Comic (chapter 006) and Train (Chapter 007, which I forgot to write about. Gotta edit that, hahaha!). As a general rule, the form of monster and fullbottles are depended on the memories of Togepower/Asupower used, hence Emiru's memories about Phoenix dolls result in Phoenix fullbottle. Now, since I gave Emiru Phoenix Fullbottle, you probably can guess what Fullbottle I planned for Ruru. But in the meantime, what Fullbottles will appear next? I want Gattling to appeared but can't think any related memories for a freaking Gun, hahaha. Look forward to it anyway.

To end my author note: Check my profile, I just added my plan regarding my Precure-Kamen Rider universe, PM Me and tell me what you think about them, It may be a good discussion and giving me an idea.

What device will Hana and Saaya get in the next chapter? What fullbottle fit with their personaility? what will happen to Charalit? will Evolt show up in person to met Sento and Banjo? Look forward to the next episode~!


	10. Chapter 009

**Chapter 009**

 **10-Minute Retirement**

* * *

It was early morning and sun already peeking. The site of the food festival already full of people preparing their own stand and shop and a smell of food already spreading all over. One high school girl was smiling, she smelled the air and feel hungry, but she is here in a mission. Besides, her princess made her a bento, so she didn't need any other food.

"Are you Ellen?" a man suddenly asked.

The young man has black hair with part of it coloured white. He wore mainly green and white clothes, and he gave the girl a warm smile.

"Yes, I am Kurokawa Ellen, nice to meet you," the girl with dark purple greeted back and bowed, "Princess said you can help me meet the people I want to find."

"We will meet them when the festival starts," the man answered, "It's not like I know them personally, mind you. I try to stay away from them as much as possible. But one of them will work for me today so you will at least meet one. That aside, do you want Takoyaki? I already made several for preparation."

"Eh, sure, Princess probably won't be angry if I ate a free snack," Ellen answered. She then followed the man in green while carrying her guitar, "Who is your name, by the way?"

"Ah, I forgot, I am king Alain Gamma Adonis, but most people in this world called me Alain," the man introduced himself, "Cure Beat, nice to meet you. Ako told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you, Kamen Rider Necrom, I hope Princess only tell good things about me," Ellen replied.

* * *

Hagukumi food festival was full of people preparing their stands. Although this was yearly events, this is the first time Hana joined the celebration.

"Chicken, Curry, Ramen, Noodles, Parfait, Ice cream!" Hana was excited to see all of these foods and her mind can't help but wonder, "A whole world of food I have never eaten before!"

"Careful, Hana, you are drooling," Homare reminded her friends.

"We are not here to eat anyhow, remember?" Saaya also said.

"Yes, Our inaugural issue is going about waitressing so let's stay focused!"

"But mom, we already work as a waitress at Banjou-san cafe," Hana asked, "Why do you set up another job for us?"

"that because we didn't set a stand on this food festival," Banjo, with Hagu-tan attached to his chest, answered, "Plus, being a waitress in a cafe and in a stand is way different. Learning the difference will help you."

"Woa, my assistant sounds smart,' Sento, looked at Banjou with mock-surprise expression, "Are you sure you are fine?"

"Shut up, I know I am an idiot, okay!" Banjou replied.

"Well, learning various job might help you to find what kind of cool lady do you want to be?" Sento patted Hana's head, "and this time I am not the teacher here."

"Yes! The Grown-up super-cool me! Here I come!" Hana excitedly shouted.

* * *

Turn out, working at the stand was indeed different. For one, they need to wear appropriate clothes depends on what food they sell? Mirai-pad, the tools to instantly change their costume, gave them an appropriate attire for that, but not the one Hana want.

"Why only me wore this?"

Hana wore short pants and a white shirt, a haramaki and haori with octopus picture drawn on its chest and back while her other friends wore a maid costume.

Then they set up themselves on their appointed stands, Hana in octopus stand with a young man with black and white hair. The stand name was 'Fumin Kai', and the young man quickly made a lot of takoyaki. Homare got herself a job in an ice cream stand while Saaya worked at Ramen stands.

The festival then started, and the customer quickly rushed.

But while the other two busy with attending order, Hana was stuck at looking the young man making a lot of Takoyaki.

"Girl, I am here to cook a takoyaki, why don't you go around promoting my Takoyaki?" the young man in green asked.

"Ye...yes sir!" And at that Hana escaped the stands.

* * *

In the middle of the food festival, there was three handsome man, and one baby sat together. They obviously drawing attention and many female looked at them, curious who those handsome men are and why there is one baby among them.

"Uh...don't you think they looked at us too much?" Harry asked at the other two.

"We already get used to it," Banjo said while playing jankenpon with Hagu-tan.

"Well, it wasn't usually this noisy," Sento sighed, his hand tinkering with some device, "Your human form actually quite handsome in their eyes. I wonder how a mouse can have that form."

"I am not a mouse! Harry ham harry is my name!" Harry replied, "I am fairy hamster. gaining human form wasn't actually in our skill set."

"Future is amazing, Future is awesome," Sento said.

"That aside, Hana didn't look as cheerful as usual," Banjo said while Hagu-tan pushing his nose like some kind of button.

But before any of them answering, Homare arrived with their order, "Sukiyaki Pizza, Ramune and nobi-nobi barley tea," she said.

"This is a cappuccino frappe, a moccacino and two nobinobi hotdogs," and then Homare also arrived.

The food was in the table and Hagu-tan excitedly crawling toward the pizza, but Banjo quickly catches the baby and put her on his lap.

"You can't eat that pizza yet," Banjo said.

"Banjo-san, you look like getting used to being a father," Harry teased.

"Thanks to you, mouse," Banjou mocked.

"I am not a mouse!" Harry protested, but before he continued her rambling, Sento suddenly asked.

"What happened to Hana?"

"Well, Mirai-pad gave her that clothes, so she works at Fumin Kai," Saaya answered.

"A few years ago, Fumin was famous Takoyaki stand in a city. I remember ate their Takoyaki when I was small but the owner died a few years ago and that young man, Alain, have taken over the business," suddenly Hana's mother arrived with a small smile, "I guess taking over famous name doesn't automatically give him Fumin's old customer."

Hana also arrived at their table with a frustrated face, "He asked me to promote his Takoyaki, but I don't know how," Hana said.

"Well, you will know the answer if you just asked him, Hana," Hana's mother ruffled Hana's hair and then leave the table, "Keep my girls safe, Sensei~."

"Yes maam~" Sento answered firmly.

"That aside, I wonder why Hana got a different uniform?" Saaya asked.

"I specifically asked my crystal for a waitress uniform, after all," Homare added.

"Maybe the Mirai Pad has something in mind," Harry answered while gulping down his pizza.

"Mirai pad has a mind?" Sento looks surprised.

"The Mirai Pad is more profound than it looks!" Harry said again, "so profound that even I..."

"You don't get it either, do you," Saaya sighed.

"Technically that clothes are still waitress clothes, you know," Banjo said, "People who wore them usually serve at traditional food shop like Izayaka, so your request technically granted."

"Banjou, you sound smarter again," Sento laughed a bit, "I think being father really made you smarter. I wonder if I also need to get a kid."

"Shut up, you!" Banjou pinched Sento's cheek.

"Anyhow," Sento then said, still with his cheek pinched, "Maybe it thinks Hana is different from you two."

"I am different from them?" Hana thinking hard about it.

The discussion was set aside when suddenly Saaya left the table and talked with a three girl, one with distinct short yellow hair and wearing glasses while the other two older than the first girl and have dark green and brown coloured hair respectively who isn't sure what to order. Saaya spoke with them a bit, the girl was in a hurry, so Saaya recommended food that has shortest preparation time. She handled them skillfully, placed their order and then getting back at the man's table again in no time.

"Do you remember all the menu and their preparation time?" Sento asked.

"I have all the cooking times entered as data in Mirai pad," Saaya answered.

"Sometime I can't take Mirai pad seriously when you use it for mundane things like that," Sento sighed.

"You really think of everything, aren't you," Harry commented.

"Well, even with this we still have trouble," Homare answered, "Like when the customers sit too far away, the food gets too cold."

"Yes, the ice cream I brought earlier was already melting," Saaya agreed.

Sento smiled widely and then pointed at children who played roller skates nearby.

* * *

Thanks for Sento suggestion, Homare's work now become faster, but Saaya refused to wear the roller skates because she isn't used to them like her blond-haired friends.

The blond haired girl dashed here and there, and Saaya soon found herself back to work again. Hana in another hand still lost for what to do.

"Aren't you Alain-san's helper?" suddenly a high school girl with dark purple hair asked Hana, "I thought you helped her, but I didn't see you promoting his Takoyaki. It is delicious you know."

"Ah, sorry..."

"Well, since I am also helping Alain-san, I think I will show you how," The dark purple haired girl took out the guitar from her back, played a tune and then started to sing.

 _Round and round, Takoyaki_

 _Rolling rolling on the cooking grill!_

 _Follow, follow the yummy smell!_

 _Round and round Takoyaki_

 _Rolling rolling Takoyaki_

 _Happy Happy Takoyaki_

 _Tako Tako takoyaki_

 _Em...Delicious~_

 _Round Round takoyaki_

 _Octopus Green onion and eggs!_

 _Rolling rolling on the cooking grills!_

 _Sauce and mayonnaise on its tops!_

[original song: watch?v=vsOphERqsZU]

When the song finished, Hana quickly clapped, and shouted, "Delicious Takoyaki in Fumin Kai~ who want to order one!"

People began to notice Hana and the guitarist and then started to order the Takoyaki. Hana then happily started to do her actual job helping Fumin Kai Takoyaki stand.

"You did a good job helping her," Sento said, "My name is Kiryu Sento, I am her teacher."

"Kurokawa Ellen, a street singer," Ellen answered, "You know, I am searching for my friends. I heard they already here but can't found them. Do you see a short girl with short yellow hair wearing glasses accompanied by two older girls, one with dark green hair and the other with brown hair?"

"I think they ordered HaguHagu Chowder and goes that way," Harry answered, remembering the customer that Saaya served.

"Thank you," and with that, the strange girl disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

After the early rush moved by Ellen's song, Fumin Kai didn't get another customer. Nono Hana was confused on what to do, but she knows she has to do something.

She can't sing though, she sucks at that. So she began to shout to invite the customer, but despite that, none actually come to try another takoyaki.

"Have you ever promoting food, miss?" Alain asked, he gave her a warm smile, but Hana's heart sank looked at that smile, "You didn't need to force yourself you know."

"But I don't want to be useless," Hana answered.

"Do you think that making and selling food like Takoyaki is embarrassing?" Alain asked.

"No way!" Hana answered.

"The first time I ate Takoyaki, I realised that I have heart," Alain suddenly said, "When making Takoyaki, I want people who ate it to remember that human has a warm heart. I am lost and don't know what to do with my life. But eating Takoyaki gave me a direction on what to do. If you feel lost, why don't you try one?"

Alain offered one ball of Takoyaki and Hana ate them warily.

And indeed when Hana ate, he feels the warm and delicious Takoyaki in her mouth.

"Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff! Yumma! Hoff hoff!' And at that, the customer laughed. Hana, who at first enjoyed the Takoyaki, then bowed to Alain and feel guilty.

"I am sorry! They are laughing at...I can't really do anything..." and then Hana escaped.

Alain sighed, even after five years living in human's world, he still didn't understand human's hearts.

Suddenly a small girl come at him with a broad smile, "One hoff and Yumma Takoyaki, please?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Criasu Company, Evolt looked at the employer drama that happened in the office. Human is really entertaining, he thought. No matter from what world and what age, he found that Human really interesting.

"Our project must not be disrupted on account of the Precure and Kamen Rider," A man sat on the higher chair said with Gendo pose, a pose Evolt learned from the astronaut's mind he possessed for several years.

The man in the high chair was Ristol, the second in command in Criasu Company and he looked down on Papple, the lower level employees.

"No doubt this is because someone has allowed the precure and Kamen Rider to operate freely," Ristol said.

"So you are saying this is my fault?" Papple was displeased with that accusation, but that was true anyway.

"Precure aside, the Kamen Rider won't bother you after a few more battles," Evolt suddenly said, "And I know how to make that permanent. If you gave me one more employer to be my testing object."

"You gotta be kidding me! don't lump with that useless pretty boy!" Papple shouted.

"Even useless pretty boy helped us generate more Togepower thanks to my research," Evolt smiled behind his mask, "Why don't you obediently helped my research on generating more Togepower, Papple?"

"No! I will show you exactly what I can do!" and with that Papple leave the room.

Evolt then turned around, but now Dr Traum, his fellow researcher, blocked his way.

"You sure have fun with your research," Dr Traum said, "I already say you shouldn't touch any of my machines and yet..."

"They are just trash, right?" Evolt taunted, "Even your most successful creation..." Evolt pointed at the robot girl behind him, "You still called it trash. Why are your other machines any different."

Dr Traum didn't answer.

"Don't tell me, you got cold feet after seeing what I do with Charalit?" Evolt approached and then patted Dr Traum shoulder, "How about I left your research alone, and you left mine alone?" Without waiting for an answer, Evolt left Dr Traum alone.

* * *

Homare and Saaya were worried about Hana, and they speak it to her mother. But unexpectedly, her mother didn't seem to be bothered by that. Looking at the window, the young mother put down her glasses and answered, "Work isn't always easy...That is an important lesson to learn."

Then Hana's mother looked back at the girls again and asked, "Then how is your work? Do you enjoy it?"

"I have learned that it's not just doing what you are asked, taking some initiative is important, too," Homare answered.

"Being helpful to people made me really happy!" Saaya agreed.

"This should make a great article, keep at it, you two," Hana's mother nodded with a smile

* * *

Hana was sitting on deserted place behind building alone. There were almost no people in this place, and she starts to think hard. Her two friends were doing so well, they even get praised by others. They were the same age and yet why they are so different from Hana?

'You look sad. Is anything fine?"

suddenly Hana found herself stared at Ellen.

"I...can't do anything, not like my two friends," Hana didn't know why, but she said what she feels toward the stranger.

"What is the point in comparing yourself to everyone else?" Ellen asked back, "You should be proud of being yourself."

"But what good is myself who can't do anything?" Hana asked back.

"I see," Ellen patted Hana's hair, "Looking at you, I remembered myself a few years ago."

Hana looked at Ellen, surprised.

"You are like me?" Hana didn't believe it, "But you can sing, you can play the guitar, you are also beautiful."

"But my other friend can play music better than me," Ellen replied, "And they know what they want to do with their life. I am envied them, I still do actually."

Hana still didn't believe the older girl, but Ellen just smiled.

"Do you know what you want to do in the future? Do you have a dream?" Ellen asked again, but Hana only stared at the older girl, "at that time, I don't know what to do. My other friends have known what they want to do and have a path for them, but I don't have one, and I envied them. I think that I can't do anything. See? When you compare yourself to other, you start to see yourself didn't have anything, can't do anything. But your friends may actually see you as great as your friend."

"But how do you I know I am as great as my friends?" Hana asked back, "Homare is an athlete and Saaya have her actress career. I am not as great as those two, I don't even know what I want to do in the future."

"An old man once said: If you can't see into the future, then just find out now. What interest you most? What makes you the happiest? What made you want to tell other people about it? that is your dream."

Ellen then stood and then pinched Hana's cheek, "Think about this when you feel down, okay?" and then the older girl leaves Hana alone.

* * *

Papple was distressed, this is her last chance, and she needs to defeat Precure, But she didn't actually have a plan on what to do. And then she sees a boy, looking at his broken toy gun. There was a lot of Togepower around him and this much Togepower, Papple can use them.

"Hope for tomorrow! DISAPPEAR!" She declared, "NEGATIVE WAVE!"

From the small boy Togepower, an Oshimaida created. People ran away from that place shouting in panic. From far away, Alain looked at the gun-shaped monster and sighed.

"I really hope I bring my Eyecon," he said regretfully.

* * *

Hana didn't have time for thinking about what Ellen just mentioned, the Oshimaida appears, and it was her job to take it down. Hana pull out her Preheart, attached the Mirai Crystal on the pink device. She then changes its form into heart-shaped and shook it.

 **"My Heart! Let It Shine!"**

but...nothing happened.

"Hana, you all right?"

Hana looked at Harry and Banjo who are worried.

"Haguu~" even the baby is worried.

"My Heart! Let it shine!" She said again, but like before, nothing happened.

"It's okay! concentrate!" Harry urged her.

But no matter how many time Hana tried, the Preheart didn't react. Banjo stopped Harry and then approached Hana.

"You stay down here, I will take care of this," Banjo said, "Calm yourself first before joined into battle."

Banjo gives Hagu-tan into Harry and then took out his Build Driver. The Cross-Z Dragon landed on his hand and then he put the bottle into the small dragon and then put the small dragon into Build Driver.

 **"Kakusei! Great Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?"**

"Henshin!"

 **"Wake up Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah!"**

Banjo was furious, He didn't know what happened to Hana, but he understands he needs to protect not only Harry and Hagu-tan but also the pink haired girl. So without saying his usual catchphrase, Banjo plunged into battle.

* * *

"Hana, are you okay?" this time, it was Saaya and Homare who reach the fight. They looked at Great Cross Z who currently try to contain the gun Oshimaida.

"You two, join Banjo, I will take care of Hana," Sento was next and calmly he approached Hana.

Homare and Saaya nodded and then took out their respective device.

 **"My Heart! Let It shine!"**

The girl's clothes were turned into light and then changed to the Precure Dress. Along with the change in their clothes, their hair also grown longer and then turned into brighter colour, sky blue for Saaya and golden for Homare.

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Saaya announced, **"Heal the world! Cure of wisdom, Cure Ange!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Homare announced, **"Light up the world! Cure of Strength! Cure Etoile!"**

And the two cures also plunged into battle.

* * *

"you know, girl, I already guessed this will happen sooner or later," suddenly Sento said to Hana.

Hana was surprised and looked at her teacher.

"But until this happens, I don't want to say anything," he continued.

"What happened to me, sensei? Why I can't transform?" Hana asked.

"Your heart wavers," Sento answered, "I think this device named Preheart because it used the Asupower on your heart and currently you have no Asupower on your heart. Instead there is Togepower."

"Then, what should I do? what I need to do?" Hana asked, "I don't know what to do? Can I do something?"

"Of course you can!" Sento answered.

Suddenly Cure Etoile and Cure Ange was thrown away from the battle and landed nearby. Hana looked at her two friends and raise again, and yet Preheart didn't react, there was no natural pink light.

"Calm yourself down first, Hana," Sento said gently, "Remember what that Ellen girl said, Remember what the owner of Fumin Kai said. Those two actually giving you an answer to your doubt. Now, stay here until your doubt is cleared," Sento took out his Build Driver and then put it on his waist, "I am sure you can overcome this."

And with that, Sento also joined the battle.

* * *

Battle was hard, Banjo slashed all bullet that is launched at him, but when one struck, Sento was thrown.

"You are pathetic, Assistant."

Banjo looked at his partner and grumbled, "How is Hana?" he asked.

"This is her character development arc, I am sure she will overcome it," Sento answered, "In the meantime..." the teacher took out the fullbotles, "Shall we began the experiment?"

 **"Hawk! Comic! Are you ready!"**

when the orange and yellow armour slammed into him, Build pull out the Drill Crusher and then dashed forward.

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"** the monster declared.

"Kamen Rider! Precure! This time I will defeat you!" Papple shouted.

"Doubt that," Sento answered, "The hero has arrived, and the rules of victory have been set!"

And at his word, Cure Etoile and Cure Ange appeared again, both punched the Gun Oshimaida's face. The Oshimaida was driven back, but the attack continues when Build and Great Cross-Z launched their offence with their own sword, cutting the hand of Oshimaida.

"Cure Ange, use this!" Sento pulled out Rose Fullbotles and then throw them at the blue haired girl.

The Blue haired girl nodded and then caught the yellow fullbottles.

When Cure Ange landed, she shook the pink coloured Fullbottles and her Pre-heart together.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart Feather!"**

The blue rose appeared in front of Saaya. Vines suddenly grow from the ground and then holding the Oshimaida's limbs. Then, Ange launched the Blue rose made out of Asupower, and it hit the Oshimaida right in the face.

Build then followed up with putting the Rabbit fullbottles into his sword

 **"Rabbit!"** the sword declared, **"Ready? GO!"**

Build jumped and then slashed at the Gun Oshimaida.

 **"Vortex Break!"**

The Oshimaida then exploded, but A smaller version of the Gun Oshimaida then appeared after the explosion cleared. said smaller Oshimaida that looked delighted then fly away towards the sky, while saying "I will quitting~~" and then disappeared.

* * *

Papple fall down and then looked at despair. What will happen to her now? Suddenly Evolt appeared behind her back and grabbed her head.

"You just failed, now you have no use besides being a test subject," He said.

"No...No!" but her plea was fall on deaf ears when Evolt throw the young woman into the black hole. Now, It's time for Evolt to take the stage.

* * *

"Hana? You okay?" both Etoile and Ange, still in their cure form, approached Hana, but Hana just sat with blank face holding a worried Hagu-tan. Harry stood beside her, didn't know what to do but he knows enough that Hana didn't have all her answer yet.

"Oh! Good job Kamen Rider! Pretty Cure!" suddenly a voice sounded and a man with a white fedora and circle glasses. His clothes were mostly casuals, but his face was covered with a cracked white mask with only his left eyes peeking through, shown to be glowing red eyes. There were cobra motives for his clothes and fedora

"Who are you?" Build asked, clearly know that the man was dangerous.

'How cruel of you, Sento," the man answered, "Did you forgot about me?" he took out a black Evolt bottle and show it to Sento and Banjo.

 _ **"EVOLTO!"**_ Sento shouted, "How do you survive? Why are you here?" anger, the girls were startled, they never see their teacher angry but clearly whoever this Evolt, the teacher hated him.

"Yes! Yes! You remember me! You should remember every enemy you defeat, you know," the mysterious man laughed, "Me? I hardly survive, after all, I am just..."

But his sentence was interrupted by Banjou slashed his sword into Evolt. Evolt, of course, dodges the attack, but the sword manages to hurt the mysterious man's hand, but instead of blood, the left hand actually broke down like ceramic and fall into the ground.

"aaaah, you just cut my hand," Evolt looked at his hand, not bothered, "You shouldn't attack me like that. I am fragile you know. Criasu was so kind creating me a new vessel, and yet you broke them. Maybe I should give you a small lesson to listen first attack later."

A black hole appeared above them, and from that black hole suddenly a giant man dropped.

 **"Hoaaaaaaaaa! Oshimaida!"** The Giant man shouted, **"PRECURE! KAMEN RIDER!"**

"Ciaou~" and then Evolt himself disappeared.

"What is that?" Etoile asked, "This Oshimaida feel different."

"Hazard Energy..." Build whispered, "How is it possible?"

 **"Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Are you ready? Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!"**

Build changed his form and then readied his sword. But before the Riders even jumped, the giant Oshimaida hand grabbed them and then thrown them away like a toy.

"Banjou-san! Sensei!"

Etoile and Ange then joined the battle, attempted to kick the Oshimaida together, but the Oshimaida actually dodge the attack, caught both girls, and then thrown them into the ground.

"Homare! Saaya!"

"Oshimaida!" the giant humanoid Oshimaida shouted again and then dashed toward Hana, Harry and Hagu-tan.

 **"Beat Barrier!"**

A barrier suddenly formed and a girl with lavender coloured hair with a lavender guitar landed in front of them.

"Who are you? another Precure?" Harry asked.

"Puweekyuaa!" Hagu-tan said happily.

 **"Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat!"** the new girl answered, "You may know me as Ellen," she added with Mischievous tone.

"Ellen-san?" Hana was surprised, "You are also Precure?"

"Now, not the time to be surprised," Ellen make a small smile, "Didn't you say your friend is great, but look at them now. Without you joining them, they are defeated that easily. They need you, Hana."

"They need me?" Hana asked back.

"Of course we need you," Ange was the first one to recover, walked slowly toward Hana and then make a smile, "you are The non-stop hard worker, you are the girl who always helps others with all her heart. You are The girl who pushes through even when she fails. The girl who so upfront, everything she feels shows, and just seeing this girl can lift my spirit," Ange said, "And there is so much more. The Hana I admire has so many amazing sides. so Don't say you can't do anything."

"Hana!" this time, it was Etoile who stood, "If it weren't for you, we would not be here. Didn't you always said, You can do anything! you can be anything!"

"Now, Hana, Isn't your heart filled with Asu-power?' It was Harry who patted Hana, "Now, unleash your Asupower.

"Oshimaida!" The big Oshimaida suddenly punched again toward the barrier, but Build already jumped and then kicked the giant humanoid monster away.

 **"Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha"**

And then from above the sky, a red coloured dragon fall on the Oshimaida stomach.

"The Hana I know is strong!" Cross-Z, now in his magma form, declared.

"Then, I will declare this now!" Hana stood, Hagu-tan cheered, "What interest me the most is my friends! What makes me the happiest are my friends! I want to tell everyone how great my friends are and I will be proud of that. I don't know what I will become in the future, but here and now, My dream is to cheer my friend. I can do anything! I can be anything! so I will be your cheerleaders!"

And then her Mirai Crystal shine brightly.

 **"My Heart! Let it shine!"** Hana declared.

and with bright pink light, Hana transformed.

* * *

There was commotion near the food festival. Kotori was looking for her sister accompanied by Hana and Emiru, but they can't find her, and then they stranded. But things got worse when suddenly the sky darkens and a lot of rubble thrown away.

There was a giant humanoid monster near the food festival. What is that? The three little girls never seen anything like that before, of course, they heard the recent attack of monster who always said 'Oshimaida!'. their friend said one appeared in the camp, but they never imagined they will see one live.

"Girl, you shouldn't be here, you know," a blond-haired boy said to them, "We should get away from here."

Kotori was worried about her sister, she just hoped she is not in the middle of that battle. In her side, Emiru looked at the brightly coloured girls and armoured men who battled the giant Oshimaida. Even Five against one, the monster proved to be strong. And then the beast threw rubble toward one of the men with black and orange armour.

The rubble was big, so the man punched the wreckage. But as a result, half of the significant debris was now flying toward them. Kotori was panicked and honestly scared, but a pink haired girl punched that rubble away and saved the girl from accidentally get crushed by debris.

"Are you okay?" the pink haired girl asked without looking back.

"Who are you?" it was Emiru who asked.

"Cure Yell," she answered, "get away from here!"

"How about you?" Emiru asked.

"I am staying," now named Cure Yell answered, "Because that was what Hero do!" and then she attacked the giant monster again.

Without looking back, Kotori, Hana, Emiru and the blond haired man ran away from the site of the battle, hoping no rubble come again toward them.

* * *

A bright light appeared out of Hana's chest, and she feels warm. Hana looked at the giant humanoid monster, she determined to be with her friends, she determined to cheer them up.

"I want to cheer everyone up!" Hana said, "And for that, I will cheer myself up. Hurray! Hurray! Everyone! Hurray Hurray! Me!"

and then a new Mirai Crystal appeared, and along with that a sword made out of light appeared in front of Hana.

"That was Sword Of Precure," Cure Beat who landed beside Hana said, "Will you took them?"

"Yell!" Etoile and Ange also landed near Yell.

"Are you sure you need that?" it was Build who asked that he along with Cross-Z Magma also landed near the pink haired girl.

"No," Yell shook her head and then stabbed the sword into the ground.

 **"OSHIMAIDA!"** the giant monster shouted again.

"This isn't the Precure I want to be," Yell then approached the giant monster, "It hurt, isn't it?" Hana looked at the giant monster, "I remember you. The Togepower flowing inside your heart, I remember it."

The monster raises and then hold its head, **"It hurt! It hurt! Why I can't do anything? Oshimaida!"**

The black energy was flowing out of her body.

"His hazard level is too low and now it rejecting," Build whispered, "No, this isn't about hazard level. What happened?"

"You don't know?" Cure Beat asked the other rider, "This man isn't actually that evil, so the evil power overwhelmed him. I am in his place once."

"That wasn't scientific at all," Build whispered back.

The monster was hurt and then slowly getting smaller and eventually stopped moving. Unexpectedly, Hana approached the Oshimaida and then hugged him.

"Hana!" Build try to chase her, but Beat caught his hand and shook her head.

"I understand that pain in your heart," Cure Yell, no, Hana, said gently, "I am like that too. There are times I give up too."

The Oshimaida reacted, the black energy around him slowly turned into Asupower. He tries to shook off Hana, try to escape from her hug, but Hana was persistent and didn't take her hand off from the Oshimaida.

"Times I slack off on homework, Times I hide my peas and carrots. But it is okay. I will hug these feelings and held them close to me."

Slowly, more dark energy was converted into asupower, and Hana was shining brightly. But the Oshimaida keep struggling, trying to escape.

The Sword of Precure then floats toward Hana.

"No, It wasn't the sword that I need," Hana said, and as if acknowledging her wish, the sword changed into a baton.

"Uh...Sento, what is that?" Cross-Z magma asked.

"Honestly? Don't know," Build answered.

"For a hero, you didn't seem to understand a lot of things," Cure Beat said, amused, "This is how Precure get stronger. Determination, friendship, and will to protect. Those girls have grown."

Ange's and Etoile's new Mirai Crystal also shone brightly, and then the same baton appeared in front of them

"Haguuuuu~" Hagu-tan who are currently carried by Harry was smiling happily, "Puekyuaaa~!"

The three girls then caught the white baton.

"This is my cheer, This is the kind of Precure I want to be!" Hana shouted.

 **"Mirai Crystal!"** The cures shouted, knowledge flowed into their head, and their heart feel the power overflowing.

 **"Yell takt!"** Cure Yell announced.

 **"Ange Harp!"** Cure Ange announced.

 **"Etoile Flute!"** Cure Etoile announced.

Those three then clicked the button on their respective rod. Yell played them like Baton, Ange playing them like Harph while Etoile playing like Flute. Those rod, of course, can be used as all three, but the girls used them differently. The music from those devices was flowing around them together with the colourful light.

The Asupower then gathered and the cures command that energy, "Prickly heart! Off with you!" they declared, "Precure! Trinity Concert1'

The Asupower was shot toward the Oshimaida, the Oshimaida fall down and then back to his own human form, Charaleet.

 _"My heart is so warm,"_ Charaleet whispered, _"Maybe I have future after all."_

 **"Huggto Precure! Yell For You!"** the girls finished.

Build detransformed himself and then sighed. A miracle happened, and Kiryu Sento doesn't understand it. He took out the Asupower gun and then gathered the Asupower into the fullbottle, this time he got two: A Gattling FullBottle and Wolf Fullbottle

* * *

"You didn't stay?"

It was Harry who asked when Cure Beat ready to jump out of the battle site.

"My place isn't here," Cure Beat answered, "I am just glad lending small help."

"Those girls need all help they need to fight against Criasu company," Harry argued.

"These girls have all the help they need, including yours," Cure beat answered, "Bye bye~ little princess~"

"baibai~" Hagu-tan waved back. And with that Cure Beat leave, Harry dumbfounded.

* * *

In his own laboratories, Evolt looked at the monitor where his testing subject was defeated.

"Sento really got weaker, I see," Evolt said, "But those girls, Those Pretty Cures are strong. Maybe they can help my plan? If my plan works like what I intended, I don't need Goerge anymore."

Unknown to him, Dr Traum was listening from outside the room, and he needs to do something about this alien.

* * *

An/ Two battle in one episode. I am tiiiiired~~~~!

Evolt now already known by the Cure-Rider crew and Sento certainly will prepare whatever he can do defeat Evolt again. On other hands, Evolt has his own plan and maybe it will affect Criasu Company's future and Geroge's Kurai, a man who hasn't appeared again. Dr Traum didn't look as evil as he originally is, what is wrong? Is it because Evolt exists in Criasu Company? Who knows! I have a plan, but I won't reveal that.

Writing angst is hard for me, but I hope I write them good enough. On another hand, Harry and Banjo both lost their spotlight when Alain (kamen Rider Necrom) and Ellen (Cure Beat) appeared in this episode. Cure Beat even transformed! Why? The answer is because I just finished Suite Precure and I directly took her sentence from Episode 32, it was when Ellen envied Kanade and Hibiki and asked Otokichi what is her dream? or something like that. Alain's also referring his time with Takoyaki Lady in episode 23, 25 and 26? The Fumin Kai was actually The Takoyaki Lady's shop. Although talking about Takoyaki, I probably should use Shiny Luminous instead, she did work selling a Takoyaki after all.

I read a lot of Kamen Rider x Precure fanfic before this and I enjoyed many of them. There are two new fanfics that although need a work, have potential, so please do read **DokiDoki! Precure! Trump Card of Hope** and **DokiDoki! Precure! Battle Of The world!,** Both of them need your guidance. On the other hand, If you want to read a good fic, **A Soup of Sues: An Unorthodox Pretty Cure Story** By Madcow77, it basically a **Happiness Charge Precure** fic with **All You Need Is Kill** 's plot. It was a good read and the author gave a lot of references.

I will start recommending you a fic to read in the next episode, some of them may be not good enough but I see a good potential on them, other may be just that good and worth to read. Whatever I recommend, I hope you enjoyed what I read too.

Now, What is Evolt Plans regarding Criasu Company? What will Dr Traum do to prevent Evolt Plans? What will Sento do to fight against Evolt again? How will the girl react to Sento and Banjo's past?

look forward to it~~


	11. Chapter 010

**Chapter 010**

 **Sliding Scale of Idealism vs. Cynicism**

* * *

The Criasu Company Azababu Branch Office was usually dark and gloomy. It was surrounded by a lot of Togepower, and for the present member, it was an ideal place to works.

Ruru silently looked at the member who discussing their newest thread, Precure. She was a just part-timer and because of that have no say in the company policy, but the people beside her was discussing furiously.

"Evol! We just lost Charaleet, and now you hold Papple Hostage," Daigan, the head of Azababu branch office, said with distasteful voice, "You cost me my employee, and yet you have no result."

"Oh, But I have a result," Evol, the general consultant, said proudly, "I have a counterattack against Kamen Rider's and Precure's power. I may even finish it before this months end."

"And what will you do to Papple? is she vital in ensuring the defeat of our foes?" Ristol, who sat above Daigan,

"Bah! I doubt you and your little experiment can finish those children," Daigan said full of pride, "I have prepared myself to come down myself, and I am sure I can finish your job in ten minutes."

"Ah, but there is no fun in that, Daigan," Evol argued with a smile, "Criasu Company directive isn't just defeating our foe, isn't it? My forte is in manipulating human, people like you will dance on my hand if I desire so. Turning our foe's Asupower into Togepower is a mere, but that need preparation and Papple's presence is vital on that."

"Hum! Fine!" Daigan agreed

"But since you cost us our assets, you need to take responsibility," Ristol added, "Collect as much as togepower as you can. I will entrust Ruru to help you in both your experiment and your gathering job."

Suddenly Traum entered the room with his usual gear top hat and cane.

"I am sorry, Ristol, but Evol need another assistance," Dr Traum said jovially, "I have an important job for her."

"Ohya? I thought you have no love for the android," Evol smirked, "Didn't you said she is just a product."

"Yes, but the product needs to be used for the right reason," Dr Traum walked toward Evol and then tapped Evol's chest with his cane, "Didn't you have your own assistance?"

"Oooh! I am tempted to just took away your precious doll," Evol caught Dr Traum's cane, "But I will refrain. Your creation amazes me, and you are only the second person who manages to do that."

"Oh! I didn't feel like that was a compliment," Dr Traum took away his cane and then looked at Risol, "How is it, Manager?"

Ristol then printed two paper, and both Evol and Dr Traum caught one each. The raging president above them suddenly move violently and then two stamps descended into their document.

 **"APPROVED!"** the President shouted.

Both men bowed and then leave their room. Ruru looked at her creator and wondered what his plan is? He never once interact with her after the professor rejected her but why the sudden change? Ruru detected that her creator's heartbeat getting faster, but the man hides it well. Is it because Dr Traum scared of Evol? Ruru didn't understand human's feeling, and she didn't even understand her creator feelings.

* * *

The Three Precure girls, in Pajama, was currently sat on their knees. In front of them was their (self-proclaimed) handsome and brilliant physic teacher, Kiryu Sento. But the face of their teacher was that of anger though.

"But Sensei! I got my mom's permission you know!" Hana starts to argue.

"but you forgot to ask my permission," Sento's sound was flat and have no emotions and frankly scary, "You should at least speak to me if you want to throw a party. There are many dangerous things in this building."

"Wait, I thought we already cleaning and tidying them?" Saaya asked.

"Ha, this guy is the type who is calmer in the messy room," Banjo answered, "He deliberately messing his own lab after you tidying them."

"Shut up, Assistant!" Sentou said.

"How about in exchange for staying a night in this place, the girls clean and tidying your labs again, Sento?" Harry asked.

"That may be a good idea," Banjo agreed.

Sento sighed and then sat on the high chair behind him, "Fine then," Sento answered, "but are you sure your parents are okay with letting you spend a night here?"

"Well, mother said they can trust you," Hana answered.

"Same here," Homare and Saaya agreed.

"Plus, I hoped I can learn a lot of things from you, Sensei," Saaya added.

"Alright," Sento answered, "You can use the second floor. There are four rooms above, and you can stay in one of them. Ask Harry to show you where they empty room is. I will give you three futon later."

"Hurray!" Hana shouted in joy.

"But!" Sento suddenly warned, "Tomorrow evening, I hope you finished your physic homework. I will not help you, but I will at least check if you complete them properly."

"Eeeeh~? we are here to have fun, why..." Hana sentence was cut when Sento gave her a glare, "Yes sir!"

"Good," Sento regained his quirky smile and then stood, "I will stay on my lab."

"Don't worry, Sento," Banjo added, "I will keep them safe."

"Come with me a moment," Sento pulled Banjo's neck and then drag him toward the lab.

The three girls looked at each other, confused. The three girls know that what happened in the last battle bothered Sento. It has been two days, and they noticed that their teacher acting weirdly. Hana thought if they throw a surprise party, they can get Sento's happy mood back.

"Did we fail?" tilting her head, Hana asked.

"Nope!" Hana stood with vigour, "I am sure we can cheer sensei up!"

* * *

The room was much comfier than the girls though, and it was even decorated with girly colours.

"Whose room is it?" Homare wondered out loud, "Did Sensei have a sister?"

That question was quickly buried when they found the books and DVD in the rooms. There were also a small bed and comfy carpet with pink colour. A small tv and DVD player was also present.

"All this title are sci-fi," Homare said, "Is it what Sensei into?"

"Knowing him, I am sure that was the case," Saaya agreed.

"Anyway, let's play this," Hana took out a DVD case from her bag and then put the DVD disk on the DVD Player.

Her friends quickly sat on the bed and let the movie. When Hana joined her two friends, the film was started, and the dark atmosphere made Homare looked at the shorter girl.

"Hana, is this horror?" Homare asked.

Hana answered with maniac grin.

* * *

Sento sat on his lab with a lot of devices scattered on his table. He can't actually focus on anything, so he works on a lot of projects together. Banjo entered the lab and then put down a glasses of coffee.

"you know, I am actually wondered why you can learn to make coffee quickly," Sento said.

"What do you mean by that?" Banjo faked a fit of anger, but it made Sento smiled instead.

"I am just saying you are smarter than I thought," Sento admitted, "Can't believe you are the guy who forgot to close his zipper."

"You are thinking about Evol aren't you?" Banjou asked.

Sento looked at his friend while drank the coffee. He deliberately not answering that question and instead resumed his works with the device in front of him.

"You really need to tell the girls sooner and later, Sento," Banjou added.

"They were the kid, Banjou," Sentou answered, "Oshimaida, as big as they are, was easy to beat. Evol was our problem, and the fight against him will be harder. Kazumi and Gen-san died in his hand. How can I let a man who murdered two adult man fighting against little girls?"

"We are stronger now," Banjo assured, "And they were worried about you."

Banjo know when Sento didn't want to talk again, so he leaves the man alone hoping that soon he will change his mind. Because sooner or later the girls will fight against Evol and they need to know the horror of the alien before it too late.

"Could you called Harry here?" Sento said when Banjou reaches for the door.

"Yes, Yes~" Banjou answered lazily.

* * *

Homare was scared. The ghost on the movie was actually damn scary, and multiple times she tempted to just run out of the room but Hana and Saaya were holding her, and she can't escape. Homare was the most athletic of the three girls, and yet she can't escape her two friends.

The moment the ghost appeared on the screen with terrible background music, Homare jumped and finally broke free from her friends. She reaches for the door, and suddenly Banjo face appeared out of nowhere. With a loud sound, Homare landed on her butt with hot chocolate fall on her head.

"Woah! are you okay?" Banjo asked.

"The chocolate was delicious," Homare makes a weak smile.

"Go to the bathroom, I will give you a change of clothes," Banjou ordered.

"Banjo-san, you have clothes for the girl?" Hana suddenly asked.

"Well, she has to wear my clothes," Banjo answered readily.

"Woa, gentleman~" Hana admired.

* * *

Homare was in the bathtub, thinking about how kind Banjou-san was. Looking back, that guy was also the one who encourages her to jump, to reach her future and to reach the Mirai Crystal that eventually helps her transform into Precure.

"Homare~Chan~."

Hana suddenly entered the bath along with Saaya. Homare was grateful that she got a good friend from those two and it was thanks to Banjou-san and Kiryuu-sensei that she knows them.

"What are you thinking about?" Saaya asked.

"Well, a lot of things," Homare answered.

"Oho~ don't tell me you are smitten with our residence coffee maker?" Hana asked teasingly.

Homare thinking about it a bit, "He is like the older brother I never have," Homare answered, "How about you Hana? Sometimes you react strangely to Kiryuu-sensei."

"Ahahaha, no way~" Hana rejected that idea.

Hana and Saaya then joined Homare after washing their body. The bathtub was full with three girls, but the blond-haired girl appreciated the closeness.

* * *

"You called me, Sento?" Harry asked.

They were in labs, and Sento was meddling with something as usual. But his behaviour and atmosphere were weird this few days and Harry know from living with Sento that usually he can hide his usual feelings. But Harry currently can read his heart, how he feel...anxious.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Sensen, heki?" Hagu-tan who are strapped in Harry's chest asked the physic teacher.

"For even a baby know I am not feeling well, I guess I am not my usual behaviour, eh?" Sento sighed.

"The girls also worried about you, you know," Harry answered.

They moved on the corner of labs where a small bed and kiddy fence was located. It was the only place in the room where Hagu-tan can safely crawling around and honestly, Sento needs the little baby to calm him down.

Hagu-tan, upon landing on her usual spot, quickly sat in Sento's lap and the physic teacher just smiled.

"I know you hiding something, Harry," Sento answered, "But I want to know about the future, even for a bit. Did this guy exist in the future?"

"This guy? you mean that guy with the ceramic hand?" Harry confirmed and Sento nodded, "No, I never see him before. Not that I know all of Criasu company's employee. But I am sure I never know that guy."

"That was what I am afraid of," Sento rubbed Hagu-tan cheek and then continued, "Oshimaida and Criasu Company, they weren't much of a threat that I am confident if I leave the girl alone, they can defeat them just fine."

"But you helped anyway," Harry admired.

"Yes, I am," Sento nodded, "But this guy, this Evol, he just amped up the thread by a wide margin. I am too afraid to let the girls fight again you know. This is the guy who turns a little boy into a monster and experimented with countless people, an experiment that hurt their test subject and even kill."

"You are worried about them, and I think that was normal," Harry comforted, "I will be lying if I never worried about them. But it is necessary. I want to join your battle countless time, I feel useless here. But I have no power. You have power Sento, and I think currently you did a decent job of protecting the girls and for that, I am very grateful."

"Thank you, for a hamster you are strangely comforting," Sento smiled.

"Who do you call Hamster!" Harry snapped, "Do you always annoy people you are friend with? I am wondering why Banjo still tolerates you."

"Only on people, I liked," Sento answered.

Hagu-tan was currently climbed on Sento shoulder and then pinched his cheek. The baby, without much care of the conversation, was playing with Sento's face and hair.

"That aside, don't you think you need to reveal your secret to the girls?" Sento asked back while putting down Hagu-tan from his head.

"Well, if only you reveal yours," Harry answered.

"Himichu?" Hagu-tan adorably asked.

"I am sure Banjou currently telling the girls my secret," Sento answered, "Or rather, my heroic tale."

* * *

The clothes were understandably too big on her. It was a huge T-shirt and wore by Homare look like a dress rather than a shirt. She was grateful her pants weren't wet and can still be worn. Walking toward their room again, Homare disliked how not stylish she is currently, but the smell of the shirt was strangely comforting.

"That didn't suit you at all," Banjou commented while bringing new glasses of warm chocolate.

"And whose fault is it?" Homare replied.

Banjou just laughed. True, the short yellow pants she wore clashed horribly with Banjo's black shirt with dragon pictures. She actually wondered if all his clothes have dragon somewhere on it. Looking at the shirt Banjou currently wore, it also has small dragon printed on its sleeve.

Entering the room, Hana suddenly asked, "Banjo-san, do you mind telling us who is that Evolt guy?"

"Yes, we were...curious," Saaya added, "But looking at Sensei, we were too afraid to ask."

"Well, where to start?" Banjo asked back while putting the glasses of warm chocolate into the small desk.

"From the beginning maybe?" Homare offered.

"Well, twenty-four years ago, a perfectly healthy child, weighing 3.2 kg, was born in Yokohama..."

"Not that far," Homare interrupted.

"Sorry, sorry," Banjo laughed, "I just feel nostalgic when you asked that. Anyway..."

And then Banjo start to telling tales, a tales of Kamen Rider who create, a tales of a man who seek his identity, a stories of people who remade the world without devil from mars, a tales of Hero who already saved earth while the war between the three countries was raging, a tales of people who died for what they believe in, for peace and love.

A tales of Kiryuu Sento and Banjo Ryuuga.

 _A Tales of Kamen Rider._

* * *

Dinner was takoyaki, and for everyone surprise, Hagu-tan's teeth are coming out. So helped by Banjo, the girls created a baby food for Hagu-tan. Sento also enjoyed the atmosphere and actually trying to feed the Baby.

"I am surprised Hagu-tan didn't want to eat from you, Banjo," Harry commented.

"I am sorry I am not kid friendly," Banjo murmured.

Hagu-tan didn't want to eat from Hana and Banjo. The other girls and Sento were successfully feeding the little baby and manage to make the blond baby smile. Sento, unexpectedly, also smiled when the baby ate from his spoon.

"I guess having a kid isn't bad," Sento said.

"How do you usually take care of Hagu-tan?" Saaya asked.

"It was mostly Harry and Banjo," the teacher answered, "But I let her play around me when I am grading. There was a small corner for her in labs you know. I watched her when those two busy with cafe. But to be honest, I am not sure I am good at it."

"This guy is only good with inventing stuff," Banjo commented.

"Now, I will need to learn how to made her food too," Sento sighed, "Maybe I can try experimenting with food?"

"Please don't," Harry pleaded.

* * *

Evolt was walking around without a care. The town was busy, and at the busy street like this, togepower can be found. It amused the alien that this power, this destruction, is natural from a human.

"Oh, I should probably let the human destroy themselves," Evolt thought.

Criasu Company, for all their power and their evil deed, was formed by the human. The energy they used was advanced technology that didn't exist in Evolt's knowledge.

"So If I only let Sento create and create, he will eventually destroy the world."

The alien was currently holding a Transteam gun, it was slightly modified so it can manipulate the Togepower, and now, it gathering them. He got a lot of Togepower, and he laughed a bit.

"But that wasn't fun," Evolt pullout the Toge Bottle from the Transteam gun and then replaced them with a new bottle, "I need to avenge them, I need to make them suffer. I will destroy Sento and everything he holds dear and starting from those girls might be a good idea."

This world was new, it was a world where Evolt never existed and despite his lack of power and no pandora box, Evolt still enjoying himself. He can still destroy humanities and even better, instead of using Mars technology, he can destroy this world with something human themselves created.

* * *

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry and the girls were washing the dish. The kitchen was spacious, so they were dividing the task and worked together. Hopefully, they will finish this quickly.

"Sure, I will answer it if I can," Harry agreed while putting the last plate on the dish rack.

The girls pulled Harry onto the cafe and then they sat down. Sento was also there, grading the last quiz they have while Banjo was taken Hagu-tan to sleep.

"Who is the Precure who helped us the last time?" Hana asked again, "Kurosawa-san was nice, but she didn't transform with Mirai Crystal or Preheart."

"There was many Precure before you," Harry answered, "They were a legendary warrior, and in my time, their tales were forgotten with times. I thought they lost their power after defeating their enemy so when The Criasu Company come, a new Precure was chosen."

"Can she help us?" Saaya asked, "We will have a great ally if we can ask their help."

"First, I don't know who and where they are," Harry answered, "And second, That Cure Beat refused. She said you girls already have all help you needed. So I doubt others want to help you."

"But Sento-san help us," Homare blurted, "If we get more help our fight will get easier, right?"

"Dark times lie ahead of us, and there will be a time when we must choose between what easy and what is right," Sento said in a loud voice.

The girls looked at him, surprised.

"Sensei, Did you just quote Dumbledore?" Saaya asked.

"I will imagine those girls, the previous Precure, will help you," Sento ignored Saaya's comment and continued, "I will even bet that most of them are like Hana, a good girl who like to help others. You girls are kind, and if someone asked help, I am sure you will help them too. But this fight started with you, and you need to see it trough. This is the only thing you and only you can do."

"Asking help for your senpai is easy, but it wasn't right," Sento added, "This is, currently, our own problem and I will protect you until you see it through. Then, if Criasu Company is too much to handle, I will let you ask help."

"That was a bit cruel, don't you think?" Harry asked Sento.

"Well, You girls have me and my assistant now," Sento answered, "I remember I have a similar problem, but I have no time to ask help, and by the time the scale is too big, the problem gets personal."

"Will you prevent us from helping you against Evolt too, sensei?" Hana asked, "That ceramic guy, Banjo-san told us about him."

"Well, he is certainly my problem," Sento answered, "And I will try to destroy him. His problem with me is kinda personal. But I will not refuse your help. I helped you, girls, a lot too, so let just say it was your payment."

"Oh, you liar," Harry laughed, "You are just embarrassed to admit you need their help."

"Maybe?" Sento just gives them a mysterious smile.

Suddenly Banjo burst through from the second floor with Hagu-tan crying on his arms.

"I think something bad happened outside," Banjo said.

and as if on cue, the light on the girls' necklace blinking wildly.

* * *

"Oh~! Oh~! Finally, You have come, you have come~."

Evolt was standing in one of the building, as usual, his pose was always relaxed, and his gesture was always playful. But behind that joker mannerism, he was still monster without moral. His body was now made out of ceramic and his current face, a white mask, was now his actual face. He was just a shell of his former self, literally.

There was also two Oshimaida stood in front of him, a Ninja Oshimaida and a Gorilla Oshimaida.

Sento gulped. This Oshimaida were different. For one, they were smaller than the usual, and it also spotted a hard armour on its various body. The Ninja Oshimaida have many kunai sticking out of his fingers and have an armoured bandage covering its eyes while the Gorilla Oshimaida have armoured arm and armoured feet.

"Those armour look familiar," Banjo commented.

"Of course, Idiot," Sento trying to sound playful, "Those were part of Smash's body."

Banjo want to retort, but looking at Sento's expression, he refrained from doing so. Instead, he looked at Evolt who now jumped down and patting his monsters.

"Good observation as usual," Evolt praised, "As expected of the handsome and brilliant physicist ...oh, you are Physic teacher now?"

The girls feel tense. The conversation while look friendly, almost like an old friend meeting each other, the hostility from their teacher and the cafe owner was evident and just by looking at Evolt, they know that that Oshimaida was far more dangerous.

Hagu-tan, in Harry's arms, looked worried and even Harry hugged the baby tightly. They aren't combatant, but those two believed they need to be there for them, to help. But the danger in this place was clear, and Harry hoped he has some power to help.

 _"You may not have power, Harry, but your presence cheer me up,"_ that was what Hana once said to him. They were part of the team, so they stay. They always stay.

But Evolt was different, should he run?

"You have a student now, and I am afraid this made you weak," Evolt commented, "Don't you have far more power than this? I watched you fighting against the monster Criasu Company created, and I am sure you can defeat them alone."

"I am a teacher now, Evolt," Sento answered, "You say I am weak? You forgot that I am not alone when I beat you? I am teaching the girls, the new heroes, to fight for love and peace. This fight isn't mine alone now."

"Such a righteous-sounding motivation," Evolt laughed, "But I guess that was like you. But you bring children to the battlefield, can you even protect them?"

Evolt aimed the Transteam gun on his hand at Hana and then shot. A familiar steam was shot toward Hana, but Sento quickly jumped toward Hana and push her out of the way.

"Sensei!" the girls called, worried.

The Steam was lingering on Sento while the physic teacher screamed in pain before the steam separated itself into small bottles with black spiderweb surrounding it. It floated toward Evol.

"Oh, You actually jumped to protect your student," Evol laughed.

Hana raises and then ran toward Sento who still breathing roughly.

"Sensei, you okay?" Saaya who also worried asked but Sento just nodded while holding his chest.

"What are you doing!" Banjo, pulling out his Great Dragon Evol Bottle, was ready to transform.

But suddenly a small black hole appeared beside his hand, and a mysterious hand shot out from the black hole, seizing the Evol Bottle from Banjo.

Evol was delightful, he jumped around, dancing around and laughing. He faced the Rider and the Cures again and then showed two bottles on his hand, a black bottle with a spiderweb on it and Evol Bottle who Banjo owned.

"Let me show you what power Criasu company gave me!" Evolt laughed again.

He has thrown the small black bottle and it floats in front of Evolt.

"Hope for tomorrow, Disappear!" Evolt said. The space in front of him was warped by black hole, and a togepower was gathered on its spot, "Negative wave!" the small black bottle was now entered into the black hole, "Crawl from the darkness, FURU OSHIMAIDA!"

And then from a said black hole, a rabbit-shaped Oshimaida crawled out.

"Now Sento, can you fight your own darkness?" Evolt taunted.

Sento raised and then pull out his Fullbottles.

"Sensei?" Hana looked at his teacher.

The pink haired girls were worried about his teacher. This man-made Sento behaves strangely. Full of anger, full of resentment. Even Banjo-san was worried at the physic teacher.

"Stay here, Sensei," Hana stood, "You helping us, now let us pay your kindness," Hana took out her Mirai Crystal and Preheart, "Come on girls!" She called, and her two friends followed suit.

 **"Mirai Crystal!"**

They put the Mirai Crystal in their Preheart and then change its form to heart-shaped. The girl then shook the Preheart.

 **"MY HEART! LET IT SHINE!"**

Their clothes were turned into light and then changed to the Precure Dress. Along with the change in their clothes, their hair also grown longer and then turned into brighter colour, bright pink for Hana, sky blue for Saaya and goldern for Homare. The three of them then took a pose and announced their catchphrase.

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Hana announced, **"Cheer on the world Precure of spirit! Cure yell!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Saaya announced, **"Heal the world! Cure of wisdom, Cure Ange!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Homare announced, **"Light up the world! The cure of Strength! Cure Etoile!"**

"Oooh! I have seen the recording, but you three are interesting specimens!" Evolt clapped, "I will have fun researching you girls!"

"I will not let you girls fight alone," Sento looked at Banjo, and his best friend nodded.

The two riders pulled out their respective transformation device.

 **"Cross-Z Magma!" / ""RabbitTank Sparkling!""**

 **"Are You Ready?"** the belt asked.

Armour instantly slammed into the Sento's body. Sento's armour was white, blue and red and full of spiky things with Tank and Rabbit formed on his eyepieces. Banjo, instead got an armour frame, the chamber of magma fall on him and when the magma disappeared, an orange and black armour with dragon motive formed on his body.

After the armour set, their belt declared, **"Gokunetsu** kinniku **! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha" / "Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-** Yeahhh **!"**

But suddenly electricity ran trough Sento's body, and the transformation was cancelled. The girls looked at their teacher, weak and fall on his feet.

"Sensei!" / "Sento!"

"What happened?" Sento was confused.

"Well, that is what happened when you mixed two different energy," Evolt laughed, "You didn't realise it? Did you get dumber? I used to appreciate your genius, after all, it helped me to conquer Japan."

"What do you mean?" Sento was angered, "Why do you know..."

"Of course I know," Evolt interrupted, "Nebula Gasses is a foreign substance from Sky Wall. Your gear, your weapon, all of them based on Pandora Boxes, an alien artefact. The bottle you recently created was made from Asupower, an energy that is pure earth in origin. You may use both simultaneously for a while, but two matter can't mix easily. Your belt is corrupted by Asupower, and I will bet you can't use them anytime soon, not before you fixed that little problem," and he laughed, "Now what will you do?"

"Sensei, Don't worry," Saaya give her teacher smile.

"We will fight them, you just need to guide us, like what usually do," Homare patted her teacher.

"Hurray! Hurray! Sensei!" Hana cheered on her teacher, "Even if you can't transform, you can do something to help us, right?"

"Oh, this is heartwarming," Evolt make a gesture as if wiping his tears, "But we have no time for more dialogue. Now for your usual monster fighting, Furu Oshimaida! Attack!"

And the Oshimaida moved. The Rabbit Oshimaida jumped and then make a roundhouse kick.

 **"Hurray Hurray! Heart Star!"**

A star gathered around Cure Etoile and then forming into a light rope. Said light rope then caught the Rabbit Oshimaida's feet and Etoile threw the red rabbit Oshimaida toward Cross-Z. The magma powered Kamen Rider has already put the Magma Knuckle on his hand and punched the Rabbit Furu Oshimaida.

On the other side of the battlefield, The Gorilla Furu Oshimaida just run straight at Cure Yell and punched the girl with its giant armored hand, but Cure Yell skillfully dodged the attack and then kicked the monsters on its stomach.

 **"Furu~Oshimaida!"**

Said monster was thrown away, but the Ninja Furu Oshimaida caught its friend and thrown its body back toward Hana. Cure Yell was panic and began to run, but Cure Ange jumped in front of the pink haired cure.

 **"Hurray! Hurray! Heart Feather!"**

And the blue Cures deployed a heart-shaped shield, but soon Cure Ange found herself surprised when Ninja Furu Oshimaida jumped and then kicked Gorilla Furu Oshimaida, breaking Cure Ange's shield in the process. Thankfully, Cure Yell caught Cure Ange and jumped away from said monster.

From afar, a shriek can be heard, and then its followed with Cross Z Magma crashed into Etoile. The Rabbit Furu Oshimaida was fast, and it manages to fight off Cure Etoile and Kamen Rider Cross Z Magma and thrown them away in one swoop.

* * *

"Hagyuuuuu~!"

Harry was now trying to take care of Sento. There were burn here and there, but thankfully not too badly.

"You okay, right?" Harry asked again, "Your reaction when you were surrounded by that weird steam was scary."

"I know, it hurt a lot, but it already passes," Sento answered, "Don't worry Hagu-tan, I am fine. If you want to worry, worry about them."

"True, but how can we help?" Harry asked.

"You poor hamster, you want to help them so badly aren't you?" Sento patted the redhead.

"I am not a hamster!"

"But I now know what you feel, and I will make sure you can at least protect yourself and Hagu-tan from now on," Sento stood, "You and the baby are part of the crew. But for now..." Sento then took a smartphone and give it to Harry, "use this to help the girls."

"Uh...How?" Harry looked confused, but before Harry answered, Hagu-tan already clicked at the screen randomly, "Don't!"

But what the baby did was precisely what they needed now.

* * *

A mini train suddenly lights up. There were two carriages attached to it locomotive. The green train flies away, complete with creating its railway out of nowhere, and went out of the room.

With impossible speed, the mini train manages to reach the battlefield, and at that moment, it's two carriages detached. The first carriage opened, and a mecha hawk has flown toward Etoile. The second one opened, and a small flower flies toward Cure Ange by spinning its flower. The locomotive meanwhile surrounded Cure Yell until she caught them.

"Pull out the full bottles, shake it and insert it again!" Sento ordered, and the cures comply.

Etoile already knows how to use her mini mecha-hawk proceed to shake the orange fullbottles and inserted them into the small robot.

 **"Hawk!"**

She then re-configure it into leg bracelets and put them on her left foot.

Ange looked at the Rose and do what Sento said. The full bottle was located under the flower. After pulling it out, she shook the pink coloured Fullbottles and then inserted them again into the mechanical flower.

 **"Rose!"**

The mechanical flower suddenly floated toward Ange's right shoulder and attached itself there. Then from under its petal, a transparent fabric appeared and become a cloak covering her.

Yell was the last to do what she told. While dodging the attack from Ninja Furu Oshimaida, she shook and inserted the green Fullbottle.

 **"Train!"**

The Train then re-configure itself to form a knuckle and Yell worn them on her right hand.

The Furu Oshimaida was ready to attack again, The Ninja moved fast and unpredictable. Its blade was coming down toward Ange, but Ange's cloak formed a shield and protect her from harm and with one move, throw the ninja's away.

 **"Furu~Oshimaida!"**

The Ninja Furu Oshimaida was caught by Gorilla Oshimaida, its big arms then use its friends into a cub and attacked Cure Etoile. But Etoile jumped and then give the Gorilla Oshimada a lot of kick in the head. The Gorilla Oshimaida falls on its butt.

Hana meanwhile did a fist fight with Rabbit Furu Oshimaida. The Rabbit Furu Oshimaida was agile. Every punch from Yell was either dodged or caught. But then Yell stepped back, with a loud shout, the pink haired heroine make an uppercut that manages to hit its stomach. The Rabbit Furu Oshimaida was now joined its friend.

"Now, time to finish it," Cross-Z Magma said, his voice clearly proud.

The Furu Oshimaidas was now stood and move again. The Rabbit jumped high, The Gorilla Furu Oshimaida was now running toward Hana while The Ninja Furu Oshimaida suddenly made a hundred clone of itself.

 **"Furu~Oshimaida!"** Three of them shouted

"Etoile, Jump!" Cross-Z Magma made a step with his hand, and Etoile uses Cross-Z magma's hand to jump.

Pressing the button in Mini-Hawk with his right feet, the device that is attached into her left foot declared, **"Ready? GO! Vortex Star Charge!"**

She was now as high as Rabbit Furu Oshimaida and then with a bright orange wing in both of his legs...

 **"Precure! Vortex Star Kick!"** Etoile declared.

Etoile did roundhouse kick toward the rabbit-shaped monster. The monster falls like meteor toward the ground. When the dust cleared, it becomes normal Oshimaida with a breaking armour around its body.

 **"Furu~Oshimaida!"**

Meanwhile, with Cure Ange, she pushed the button on the Rose-cloak with his right shoulder with her left hand. "Ready? Go!" The cloak instantly turned into a lot of vines, **"Vortex Feather Charge!"**

 **"Precure! Vortex Feather whips!"** Ange declared while running toward the enemies and her hand creating a punching movement. As if following Ange's hand, the vines then proceed to attack each and every one of the Ninja Furu Oshimaida's clone. The real Ninja Furu Oshimaida have its body pierced by vines and then have its armour destroyed. The Ninja-shaped monster instantly drops to the ground.

 **"Furu~Oshimaida!"**

With Cure Yell, she pulled the handle on the back of her train fist, **"Hippare! Smash Hit!"** it says, Yell pulled again, **"Million Hit!"** and pulled again, **"Mega Hit!"** and then music blared off.

 **"Precure! Heartful Punch!"**

The giant fist of Gorilla Furu Oshimaida met Yell's Train fist. When two punch connected, the Gorilla Furu Oshimaida felt have all its armour broken down and the monster itself thrown away.

 **"Furu~Oshimaida!"**

"Girls, You are just destroying the fullbottles inside them, now they are normal Oshimaida, you can purify them," Sento shouted, and the girls nodded.

The Precures then summoned then summoned their own Melody Sword and Mirai Crystals.

 **"Mirai Crystal!"** The Mirai Crystal in their hand then inserted into the Melody sword.

Asupower was overflowing, and their heart feels warm. They have then recited the name of their personal Melody Sword.

 **"Yell** takt **!"** Cure Yell announced.

 **"Ange Harp!"** Cure Ange announced.

 **"Etoile Flute!"** Cure Etoile announced.

The three then summoned large symbols before them: blue harp for Ange, pink G Clef for Yell and a yellow flute for Étoile. Yell runs her fingers along the row of rainbow buttons and waves her tact like a conductors baton. As in on cue, Ange and Étoile to start playing their instruments. Waving her arms, Yell summons a lot of asupower before them and forming it into a ball. With all three Cures holding their swords out, they called:

 **"Be free, thorns of the heart! Pretty Cure・Trinity・Concert! "**

The crystals at the end of their swords change from pink to blue to yellow, sending the Asupower straight towards the three Oshimaida, eliminating any thorns that may have been in their heart and turned them into a beautiful tree.

 _"We will fully send our resignation~"_ The Oshimaida said with joyful voice while floating away.

 **"HUGtto! Pretty Cure! Yell・For・You!"** the Precures finished.

Suddenly Evolt dashed toward the girls out of nowhere, there was three of them attacking from a different position.

 **"Ready, go! Volcanic Attack! Acha!"**

But three dragon made out of magma intercepted that attack and turn all Evolt into the black ceramic. The girls were surprised and stepped back, their heart pounding.

"Banjo-san," Homare looked at Cross-Z magma who still in punching pose, breathing roughly.

"Oh! As expected of Banjo," The real Evolt appeared again, "You are strong and fast, but even you will soon lose your energy to transform. But today battle is finished, so I will go away and prepare for another battle. Ciao~" and with that, The evil alien disappeared with a black hole.

As Usual, Sento then pulled out the Asupower gun, the gun had a cylinder barrel and coloured red and pink. In its handle, there was a revolver, but instead bullet, Sento opened the revolver chamber, put a Fullbottle on it and closed it again.

He needs to that three times, and when he is done, he got three Fullbottles : A Gorilla, A Rabbit and A Ninja.

* * *

"Sensei? You are fine, right?" Hana asked.

The Physic teacher was currently on the bed. Saaya already did first aid treatment for burn and checked if he hurt somewhere else, but to her relief, he has none. Banjo meanwhile, already asleep and Sento draws a cute moustache on his face.

"I am fine, don't worry," Sento answered, "But I guess I am out of the battle for a while."

"You already did a lot of us, Sensei," Hana replied, "You are a cool adult. If you are female, you may be my ideal cool and stylish adult."

"Well, if you want to be like female me, you need to study more physic," Sento answered, "And your recent quiz actually didn't look good."

Both of them laughed at that, but Hana knows that wasn't joking. Her grade on physic isn't actually that good.

"Hana, you already know how scary Evolt is, right?" Sento asked, and Hana nodded in answer, "Will you still fight?"

"Of course," Hana replied, "But Sensei, I am not alone. Like Today, you and Banjo-san guarding our back, making sure we were safe. The least we can do is fighting Criasu Company again as hard as we can."

"Just don't let your grade suffer, alright?"

"About that..." Hana makes a weak smile, "By the way, sensei, what is the name of the device that helped us today?"

"I want to let you name them, you are the one who uses them after all," Sento answered.

"Then..." Hana looked at the green train that helped her today, so many name already formed in her head for the little mechanical train.

* * *

An:

So, how do you like this chapter so far? I got 63 reviews, 50 favourite and 45 follows, it was the most significant number I have for writing fanfiction and for that I am grateful. I hope you keep reading my writing until I finished this.

Chapter 010 finished with a bang! I did a lot of bullshitting here, so I will understand if you don't understand most of what Sento, Harry, Evolt or even Banjo said. If you do understand and feel it was weird, strange or didn't make sense, pls do point that out so I can edit it into a better sentence.

I also realised that while I do improve writing a fighting scene, this chapter fighting scene fell silent, not as noisy as your usual Precure battles with a lot of shriek and shout. I hope I improve on that.

What I proud of about this chapter is the device Sento created to help the Cures. I called them by various name before, so they kinda have no official name yet. I refer to the hawk as Mini Hawk or Mecha Hawk most of the time, and personally, I called the other two: Rose Cloak and Bottle Train Carrier, but I would like to ask the reader if you have a better name, preferably one who fit Sento's naming sense. What do you think about the Cure Devices? Do you like them? Do you hate them?

I already planned ahead for Emi-Ruru's arc and how they need to use Phoenix Fullbottles and Robot Fullbottles to transform, look forward to them in the next chapter.

Ruru's will appeared again in the next chapter, but what a surprise! She comes to Sento's house. Why did she come into Sento instead of Hana's house? How will three guys and one baby lives change with the addition to one female teenager? What will Evol next do? Can Sento transform again? What will happen to Banjo? Why did Evol know about the rider system working on a different kind of energy? What Secret did Evol hide?

Look forward to the next chapter~

* * *

Ps: According to Sento himself, he is kind of neat freaks so he was shocked when he see Sato Tarou's room. But looking at his usual labs in the series, I feel like he isn't much of neat freaks. Sure he is tidier than Sato Tarou (For god sake, that room look like Hikikomori's room) but his labs can't be tidy, he needs that stuff exactly in their place and my dad who is mechanic himself never set his workplace tidy or else he will get confused. So yeah, I am pretty sure the scene where Banjo says "Ha, this guy is the type who is calmer in the messy room," isn't canon accurate, but I will keep this. Sorry if you don't approve this.


	12. Chapter 011

Hello, It has been a while. Last time I updated was 10 January and a lot of things happened since then including Kamen Rider Build's Build New World released (and a lot of stuff contradict my fanfic), Haguto Precure ended with their movie, All-Stars Memories and Miracle Universe, released. Kamen Rider Zi-O ended and many more things.

That lot of thing happened to make me rethink, reread and reformulate my fanfic, but I won't change what I already write and what I already decided like how Sento didn't have any old Fullbottles and Pandora Box.

Will I adapt any new material? Honestly? I don't know since a lot of them clash with what I write and at this point, I will just shout, 'ALTERNATE UNIVERSE' if you point the contradiction. So let just see how to fit them later.

Ps, I still didn't dare to read any comment since I got some pretty bad feedback, but I will read them when the comment reaches 85.

Onto the story

* * *

 **Chapter 011**

 **Curiosity Causes Convention**

Sento blinked. He looked at the man in front of him, a grey-haired old man with a top hat decorated with gear and clock. This face seems familiar, but he can't remember.

"Oh, Sento-Kun, it has been a while," the old man said, "Well...you may not actually meet me yet this time."

"You do seem familiar, though," Sento said, "Actually, I remember you are one of Criasu company's employee that stole the gynoid under my nose."

"Now now, It is mine, to begin with, and you stole it first," The weird old-man continued, "But if you do feel familiar, you may remember the name Kaisei Mogami."

"you are..."

"Now, that would ruin the surprise, and if you care to remember, I am a villain, so I am not gonna start telling two-episode back story to you here in front of the door since your social link is not high enough yet," the old man forcefully entered Sento's house and then admiring the cafe, "For now, call me Dr Traum."

"Then tell me your reason for coming here?" Sento looked annoyed and cautious, but this old man didn't even radiate dangerous aura like other Criasu Company's employee.

"I want you to open your door on my creation," Dr Traum sat on one of the cafe chairs and then continued, "It isn't here, but if it did come, I hope you didn't blow its cover."

"It?" Sento's curiosity took control, but he quickly managed to rein it back, "Why do you come here to tell me that? I am telling you to know that I will do whatever to protect my students."

"And I know that. Controlling and manipulating mind is hard and even more so to a man as smart as yours. I will guarantee it's closeness to you will allow you to learn about my creation," Dr Traum stood and then tapped Sento's shoulder, "it is my failed creation, but it still has a use, and I am sure you can learn something from mine. I do learn a lot from you, after all."

The odd-looking man now exited the door, but Sento caught his shoulder and then asked him, "Why do you join Criasu Company? the way you talk, it's like you know me, but if you know me, I doubt I will let someone I know do something bad to the world."

"Well, Like I said, my social link isn't high, yet so I will not answer that," Dr Traum laughed and brushed aside Sento's hand with his cane, "So now, I will go~ ta ta~" he tapped on the ground with his cane and suddenly a weird looking robot appeared and put its big hand on the ground.

"That robot looks great," Sento praised, "It is better than what I used to fight against."

"Aha, you did tell me about that," Dr Traum smiled fondly, "Oh yeah, one last piece of information: in the future where I come from your friend never actually lost his power."

"what do you..." But Sento never got his answer because the weird-looking robot was fleed from his front door.

Sento sighed, and his cryptic message continues to haunt him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sento facepalmed. There is a new student in his class. She looks younger, probably twelve years old, with lilac coloured short hair tied into low twin tail. She wore a middle-school uniform like Hana though, and that bewildered him.

"My name is Ruru Amour. An honorific is inefficient and thus, unnecessary. I may look younger than the rest of you, but I jumped year so please treat me no different."

Sento looked at the files on his hand, her age is definitely written as 12, two year younger than Hana and the rest of the class.

"Please take care of our homestay student~!" Hana chipped in.

Now Sento understands half of what Dr Traum saying, now he wondered what he should do.

"Well, as she said, treat her no different than your classmate," Sento said, "Amour may have few difficulties understanding Japanese culture, so please do note that."

He decided to just play along.

The class was now in an uproar with new cute student younger who manage to climb to their level faster. When Sento asked Ruru sat beside Hana, she complied obediently. He was a bit of worried about his students now.

* * *

"Lulu is totally amazing, you know!" Hana excitedly tells her parents about Lulu's accomplishment in school, "But all those boys confessed to her and all the sports teams scouting her, but she turned everyone down kinda seems like a shame."

Currently, Hana and her family plus Banjo and Hagu-tan have dinner and Hana excitedly retell what happened in the school. The girl looks expressionless, though, almost bored? No, maybe more unconcerned.

"I have no interest in such things," Ruru answered.

"Then, what are you interested in?" Banjo asked.

The lilac hair coloured girl didn't answer and decided to leave the table with 'thanks to the food' instead.

* * *

"Sento, you all right?" Harry asked from the door of the labs.

He was worried about how hard working the physics teacher currently is but somehow that guy have to smile on his face while working on his Build Driver. Frankly, that was a bit creepy. But it was a long time ago Hariham Harry learns to ignore that creepy side.

"You see, Harry, this morning we have a guest," Sento stopped his hand, "This man claimed to be Dr Traum. You know anything about him?"

Harry gritted his teeth, but he tried to remain calm and then answered, "That man is a counsellor and senior member in Criasu Company. He created many machine and robot as an engineer and scientist of Criasu. I have a bad encounter with him in the past and from that I know he has a great fascination with mechanical and technological artefacts," Harry looked at Sento and then added, "I start to think he is a bit familiar to him..."

"I see," Sento nodded, "I don't know what will happen in the future, Harry. But from what I gathered, he apparently knows the future me. What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know, Sensei," Harry smiled weakly, "He experimented on us, it was torture, so my image of him isn't the best."

"Do you think he was a good man once?" Sento asked back.

Sadly, their conversation was stopped when Banjo and Hana entered the lab with Hagu-tan in tow. Banjo put a bento on the table and then looked at Sento.

"I think something wrong with Hana and the girls," Banjo started, "You said to look out at the new girl, but the way I see it something is wrong with Hana. I mean, we did see her before right? Older, yes. But she was that UFO girl right?"

"Banjo-san keeps asking me if I know that girl before, but I can't remember meeting her. I even checked Homare and Saaya-chan" Hana added.

"Someone manipulated your mind, Hana," Sento answered, "Probably to make you girls forgot you have met her before because she is in an enemy camp."

"Ru...ru...te...ki?" Hagu-tan looks confused.

"Yes, Hagu-tan, she is enemy," Sento confirmed the baby, "But I know why she is here: To learn you. now will you give her a chance?"

Hana looked at Banjo, clearly confused. But Banjo just shrugged, "It is your decision. you are the one who lives with her."

"You know Sensei, Ruru can do anything by herself, so I haven't been able to help her with anything, but now I know why she keeps following me around," Hana started, "She comes all the way to enrol to the school, so I think it would be more fun for her to make more friends."

"You aware she is from the enemy camp, right?" Banjo asked.

"Well, of course! but having a friend is great regardless who you are," Hana smiled, "Remember I blasted that Charalit guy?" Hana asked back which everyone nodded too, "his heart shouted he can't do anything, but I think that because no one is there to cheer him on. Charaleet needs a friend, and I think Ruru need a friend too."

"Good thinking," Sento nodded, satisfied, "tell Saaya and Homare too about your decision."

* * *

A week passed since Ruru joined the Nono Household. She was currently writing a report on her room.

"Have you ever wondered why and how Precure work? Why are they so strong? what made them tick and keep getting stronger?"

That question was still unanswered. Ruru was now allowed to work independently, to seek Precure's weakness but Cure Yell, identified as Nono Hana alone didn't have exceptional ability. She is not good at studying, she isn't athletics. So what is the source of that power?

Ruru stopped writing her report when she heard a noise. Maybe the Nono Sisters?

She stepped outside and then found Hana and Kotori sneaking around their room.

"Very well. then soon, I will approach Lulu and..."

"What do you intend to do with me?" Ruru asked from behind Hana.

"Well, you see..." Hana answered and then looked back, "Gah!" she and her sister were surprised and hugged each other.

"What are you two planning?" Ruru asked again, and then Hana and Kotori stopped shouting in surprise.

"Uh...how about you follow us?" Hana offered.

Ruru didn't understand the sisters' intention just followed along.

* * *

Dr Traum walked calmly toward his own lab, but he sees Evolt from another side, and in this hallway, they can't help but crossed path with each other. But when the two-men finally close to each other, Evolt suddenly asked, "What are you planning?"

The two men stopped their step, both of them not looking at each other. Dr Traum answered, "I don't think that is your problem. Just to remind you, I have a higher rank than you."

"DIdn't I tell you? I am interested in your creation," Evolt make a small laugh and then continued, "Maybe you scared I will take yours?"

Dr Traum glared at Evolt but decided to keep walking, "You overestimated yourself," and then walk away.

Evolt, on his part, laughed, "Of course I am overestimating myself!" he also continued walking away, "I am not human like you..."

* * *

The girls were feeling down. They organized a party for Ruru, a welcome party where there is a lot of food and a lot of friends. But Ruru said some remark and escaped the party, making Hana tried to manage the fallout. The pink-haired girl felt down now and the other two was now affected too.

"I guess some people don't like big parties like that," Saaya agreed, "But I don't think she hates us or anything."

"Aren't you tired around her?" Homare asked.

Hana was clearly felt down, but When Homare asked, it was clear she was more of concerned than sad.

"I am sure we will figures thing out," Hana answered.

Her two best friends were confused at first. Why is she so confident? But when Homare asked that, Hana couldn't answer.

"Hm...do you think what she did is to make us can't fight?" Saaya suggested.

"I am sure that wasn't the case," Hana replied, "Sensei told me before, Ruru is just curious. Hm...yeah! maybe it was that!" Hana jumped down from where she sat and then continued, "I think she just didn't understand us. She is a robot, remember?"

"What Sensei said still unbelievable," Homare commented, "But if that the case, she may have no malicious intent."

"Anyhow! I am sure we will figure it out!" Hana said optimistically, "our first job is to have her open to us and make her feel we are her friends!"

* * *

Ruru sat at the cafe. Her creator said that if she needed help, she should come here. The Naissance was comfortable, and the coffee was passable.

She didn't actually need a coffee or food, but her mini-body created as close as human, so Ruru can mimic human as close as possible so she can do that function.

The teacher then appeared and sat in front of her. The physics teacher, Kiryuu Sento, self-proclaimed handsome and brilliant physics teacher.

"So, something I need to help with?" the teacher asked.

"I don't understand why you helping me," Ruru started, "You are Kamen Rider Build, right? I belong to Criasu Company so shouldn't I pose a danger to you?"

"Your father asked nicely to not attack you," Sento replied.

"That man is just my creator," Ruru quickly denied that.

"Regardless, You are now my student and as such fall under my protection," Sento answered, "And I know as a student, you need my guidance. Just because you smart doesn't mean you know anything."

"Yes," Ruru nodded, "Your conjecture about I didn't know everything is right, but I don't understand why. I am here to seek the answer to the question you pose to me long ago, and I make a conjecture that observing Nono Hana and her friends will lead me to the answer, and yet it didn't."

"You need time and patient to get the answer," the Physics teacher answered, "even Human can't understand another human easily."

"Why can't you just give me an answer?' Ruru asked.

Sento stood and give a smirk, "Because I am a teacher, I can't just give my student an answer. I am a handsome and brilliant physics teacher, giving an easy answer is not my way."

Ruru just gave up and then walked out of the cafe after paying her drink. Maybe she just needs to observe longer, and if the robot found the weakness of the Precures and the Kamen Riders, perhaps the physics teacher would regret his decision not answering Ruru's question.

* * *

Outside, the sky darkened, and the atmosphere changed. Along with the change of the atmosphere in the shopping district, the Precures's necklace was blinking.

The three girls, along with Harry and Hagu-tan, finally met up and looked at the shopping district.

"Kotori said Lulu headed that way," Hana said, "Is she have anything to do with this?"

"Might be," Harry said, "She is still Criasu Company employee, so she needs to gather Togepower too."

"Then, we should stop her!" Hana took out her Preheart, and the two girls followed.

 **"Mirai Crystal!"**

Hana, Saaya and Homare put the Mirai Crystal in their Preheart.

 **"MY HEART! LET IT SHINE!"**

The light now surrounding the girls and changing their regular clothes into their Pretty Cure dress. Followed by that, Hana's hair grows longer and wavier while turned into bright pink. Homare's hair turned into golden yellow and grows in length, tied up into ponytail held together by spiky yellow hairpiece with two star-shaped clips decorating them. Meanwhile, Saaya also has her hair long but even more layered, her hair now was sky blue with white headband resembling nurse cap decorating her head.

The three of them then took a pose and announced their catchphrase.

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Hana announced, **"Cheer on the world Precure of spirit! Cure Yell!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Saaya announced, **"Heal the world! Cure of wisdom, Cure Ange!"**

 **"Embrace your shining future!"** Homare announced, **"Light up the world! The cure of strength! Cure Etoile!"**

The three of them then jumped toward the source of trouble.

* * *

"hoo...hooo...What we have here..." Evolt was pretty surprised to see that little doll was here.

"Evolt-sama," Ruru replied while giving a bow.

"What are you doing here, little doll?" Evolt asked.

Not realizing the insult, Ruru replied, "I try to understand Nono Hana and other Precures. What makes them strong, but observation didn't seem to work, so I revert to the previous mean of measuring their strength."

Ruru looked at the Smartphone Oshimaida. It was created from a high school boy who put all his money to a Gacha game but didn't get SSR he wanted. The regret of spending money and the bitterness of not getting what he wishes turned the Togepower inside him into Smartphone Oshimaida.

"You can't simply measure strength with battle, little doll," Evolt answered, "You need to put them in a difficult situation and learn how they will overcome that. I find how human always overcome problem...educative,"

Evolt took his Transteam gun and put Wolf Toge Bottle and then shoot it toward the Oshimaida.

 **"Matchi Oshimai daaa~!"** the Oshimaida shouted and soon, the Smartphone Oshimaida evolved. It now has wolf head and limbs but still with body of Smartphone, **"Matchi Oshimaidaaaaa~."**

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked.

"Making them more dangerous, of course!" Evolt laughed.

* * *

"Lulu~! I know you are here! where are you!?" Cure Yell shouted his heart out, "I know you are the one who makes the..." She was interrupted when a giant claw of Matchi Oshimaida attacked her, but Cure yell easily dodged them, and soon her friend joined her.

"Yell, this Oshimaida seems different," Cure Etoile said, "Please don't' rush by yourself."

"But I can't help but worried," Yell replied.

The Matchi Oshimaida attacked again though. The Matchi Oshimaida didn't care about Hana's intention and attacked wildly. Her two friends caught both claws from each of Hana's side and Hana jumped, kicked the wolf's head. The Matchi Oshimaida almost fall, but from the screen of its smartphone body, a cable appeared and then caught Yell and throw her away.

"Henshin!"

 **"Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready? Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!"**

Suddenly Cross-Z appeared and caught Hana. Banjo sighed in relief after he manages to caught the pink Pretty Cure and soon landed. In the distance, he can see Cure Etoile and Cure Ange try to fight off the new type of monster, so he wasn't worry-free.

"You okay?" The red hot Kamen Rider asked.

"I am fine, thank you," Yell replied, "Anyway, I tried to find Ruru. Can Banjo-san fly and try to find her?"

"You don't need to do that..." Suddenly Evolt landed in front of Cross-Z and Cure Yell. With him, there was a small girl with lilac-coloured hair but an all-black themed dress.

"Ruru!" Yell shouted in worry.

"Foolish girl, Don't you realize she is your enemy?" Evolt asked with anger, "She created half of that monster to analyze you, to seek your weakness, why are you worried about her?"

"I was worried about her, what is wrong with that?" Cure Yell declared.

"And for such feeling, you would risk injuring yourself all for nothing?" Ruru asked, "I am the one who hurt people here, why are you still worried about me? don't you realize the futilities of your action."

"It's not futile," Cure Yell makes a smile, "I got to talk to you here. I will ask you why you do these horrible things, I will try to understand. I just wanted so much to make you feel welcome and happy. If we know each other better, don't you think I can make you stop what you are doing, creating these monster that hurt others."

 **"Hahahahahaha,"** Evolt laughed, "Human is entertaining. It never ceases to amaze me how ridiculous you are. Banjo, have you ever try to understand me like that foolish child do?"

"Of course not," Banjo admitted, "You aren't human, and I am an idiot. I left the job of worrying and thinking to Sento since a long time ago. But if he is here, he will say this: You are too far gone, but Ruru is still can be saved, and this time the one who did the saving is this girl," The Kamen Rider patted Cure Yell.

"Lulu, You still have a chance," Cure Yell declared, "You can do everything in your power to prove me wrong, and I will do everything in my power to stop you. I will get you on my side! I know we are completely different, but I am sure I will figure it all out."

"Why are you doing that so much for me?" Ruru asked.

"Because I like you," Yell answered simply and at that Ruru feel her first warm of humanity.

"Well, Little Doll, what will you do?" Evolt asked.

They were interrupted, however, when the giant Matchi Oshimaida was thrown on their way. Cross-Z quickly Carry Yell away while both Criasu Company's employee escaped the battle with their own way. The two Pretty Cures landed and looked at Hana.

"Yell, Did you find Ruru?" Cure Etoile asked.

"I did, but I am not sure if my word goes through her head," Cure yell answered.

"Well, we can see about that later," Cross-Z pulls out the Magma Knuckle from his Build Driver, "Now, focus on the enemy ahead. I will destroy the Fullbottles inside, you girls finish it off. It is your job, after all."

"Will it work?" Cure Ange asked, clearly worried.

"My guts tell me it will work," Cross-Z then pressed the front of his Magma Knuckle.

 **"Ready, go! Volcanic Attack! Acha!"** the Magma Knuckle declared, fire gathered around Kamen Rider Cross-Z, and soon the fire gets hotter. Cross-Z Magma then launched a rapid series of flaming punches before becoming covered in lava and delivering a final blow that strong enough to shatter the wolf part of the Matchi Oshimaida.

 **"Oshimaidaaaaaa~"** the now smartphone Oshimaida tried to stand again, clearly hurt by Cross-Z punch, but not giving up.

"Now, It is our turn!" Cure Yell shouted.

The Precures then summoned their own Melody Sword and Mirai Crystals.

 **"Mirai Crystal!"** The Mirai Crystal in their hand then inserted into the Melody sword.

Asupower was overflowing, and their heart feels warm. They have then recited the name of their personal Melody Sword.

 **"Yell Takt!"** Cure Yell announced.

 **"Ange Harp!"** Cure Ange announced.

 **"Etoile Flute!"** Cure Etoile announced.

The three then summoned large symbols before them: blue harp for Ange, pink G Clef for Yell and a yellow flute for Étoile. Yell runs her fingers along the row of rainbow buttons and waves her tact like a conductors baton. As in on cue, Ange and Étoile to start playing their instruments. Waving her arms, Yell summons a lot of Asupower before them and forming it into a ball. With all three Cures holding their swords out, they called:

 **"Be free, thorns of the heart! Pretty Cure・Trinity・Concert! "**

The crystals at the end of their swords change from pink to blue to yellow, sending the Asupower straight towards the Smartphone Oshimaida, eliminating any thorns that may have been in their heart and turned them into a beautiful tree.

 _"We will fully send our resignation~,"_ The Oshimaida said with joyful voice while floating away.

 **"HUGtto! Pretty Cure! Yell・For・You!"** the Precures finished.

Cross-Z deactivated his transformation and then pulled out the Asupower gun, the gun had a cylinder barrel and coloured red and pink. In its handle, there was a revolver, but instead bullet, Banjo opened the revolver chamber, put an empty Fullbottle on it and closed it again. Cross-Z. Seeing as he still can see glittering Asupower after the first use, Banjo did the same thing the second time.

From this battle, they recovered two Fullbottles: A Smartphone Fullbottles and A Wolf Fullbottles. Just what happened? Maybe he needs to consult to Sento.

* * *

The night comes, and the girl goes home. Homare and Saaya heard what happened between Hana, Banjou, Ruru and Evolt. Evolt look more amused by what happened and praised humanities as if he isn't human. But Hana worried what she said didn't go through and knowing the girls aware of Ruru's motive living with Hana will make her go away.

"I am sure you will be all right," Banjo said with a reassuring smile, "Sento assured me that Ruru won't go back for a while. But I don't know why..." Banjo scratches his head.

But Hana found that what the older man said was true. When he reaches home, Ruru sat on her bed, waiting for her.

"Ruru!" Hana shouted and hugged the smaller girl.

"Everything about you isn't logical," Ruru declared, "You are aware I am enemy, and yet you embrace me so. That is why I am here to continue my investigation."

"Well, ~!" Hana smiled brightly, "I am sure I can pull you on our side as long as we have a chance to talk."

It was the start of Ruru's journey to understanding Hana, to understanding humanities. Evolt has said that Humanities are amusing, but didn't elaborate on why. Both of Ruru and Evolt are not human, so maybe they will have a similar conclusion?

* * *

Sento was currently looking at Hagu-tan who played with the new Fullbottles. The Smartphone and The Wolf. Thankfully the baby didn't bite on it, but Sento wants to know if the Fullbotlles will react to her. She shows that sometimes she can affect Asupower, but after waiting several minutes, nothing happened. He, along with Harry and Banjo was now in the laboratory and beside him, there was a lot of things Sento owned, both finished and unfinished. Sento's defunct Build Driver was still there unopened, followed by the Sparkling Fullbottles, Hazard Trigger and Genious Fullbottle.

"Well...I think I will let her play with that for now," Sento said, "You said there is a new type of Oshimaida?" Sento looked at Harry and Banjo now.

"Yeah, it said 'Machi Oshimaida~' over and over again, so I am sure that was its name," Harry answered, "But the girls and Banjo manage to trounce it so maybe it wasn't that strong."

"It wasn't strong, but it needs to be defeated two times: Once with Rider System, and once more with Asupower attack," Sento analyzed, "So maybe Evolt make it similar to Smash. I won't know until I see it myself."

Sento stood out, but his hand accidentally shoved the Hazard Trigger out of the table. Hagu-tan looked at the black device, and before any of the adults react, the baby took it and pushed it toward her mouth.

 _"Hagu-tan..."_

No one knows who said that last word before the room engulfed in the bright light of Asupower blinding their eyes.

* * *

This chapter goes beyond my plan. When I began writing this chapter, my plan was just to make Hana, Homare and Saaya to not aware that the 12 years old Ruru was the same Gynoid they caught in Chapter 07, but writing them down, my plan changed without I realizing it and now this is a game of trying to convince Ruru to be in their side. Regardless, I am just glad I am done with this chapter and finally I manage to continue this fanfic. If you notice, I skipped over the party in episode 13. Why? Because I doubt I can write them down so if you will the scene jumped to after the party, forgive me.

Special thank you for Haseo55 and Farhan Nugraha for PM-ing me to motivate me continuing this. I thank you all for everyone who want me to continue me in the comments, now I already did, I hope you keep looking forward to the continuation of this fanfic.

Ruru now officially joined the cast but still not convinced, how will Hana and co pull Ruru to protagonist side? what did Evolt plan that now he can make new Oshimaida? Will Emiru appeared again in the next chapter? What happened to Hazard Trigger? Did getting chomped by a baby will turn Hazard Trigger into something else? will Sento manage to repair his Build Driver?

Look Forward to the next chapter~~


End file.
